RedLeg Naruto
by The great David
Summary: What if Iruka somehow persuaded Naruto to gain acknowledgement by some act other than Pranks, what if it was by cooking? After being given a taijutsu scroll by the Sandaime Naruto becomes the next wielder of the redleg fighting style. NarutoOnepiece cross
1. Chapter 1: introduction to cooking

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

The 7 yr old pouted as he walked defeated towards the ramen stand, he had just been caught in another prank. Iruka smiled next to him,

"Why do you always do pranks? I know you want attention, but that's the wrong way to go about it, get a hobby or something, impress them with that and high grades at the academy" Naruto if possible pouted even harder,

"But sensei the academy is hard, I don't get all that Taijutsu stuff, I don't understand what charka is, the only teacher that has even bothered to help me was you." Iruka stopped, a shocked expression on his face, is Naruto telling the truth? Do the other academy teachers truly ignore him? It's true that Iruka will only be teaching them for a few classes, mostly Theory, he was so deep in thought that he almost missed the last whispered bit,

"And I don't have a family to teach me what I missed." It was then that Iruka decided to be the parent Naruto never had, if Iruka can't be the parent then at least the older brother.

"It seems you two are having fun" Iruka and Naruto turned; the Sandaime Hokage was standing there smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" The Sandaime asked calmly, Iruka stuttered a reply,

"Y y y yes Hokage-sama, y y you can"

"Of cause old man" Naruto said, no yelled. Sarutobi smiled at their antics. Together they walked to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"What's a hobby?" Naruto asked as Iruka and Sarutobi where eating their ramen, Teuchi answered

"A hobby is something you do in your spare time, for example your pranks could be considered a hobby" The Sandaime spluttered and Iruka glared at the Ramen Bar owner, if looks could burn he would a fried human ready for eating. So he tried to save himself,

"But pranking is not a good hobby" Naruto looked at him confused,

"How is pranking bad? What would a good hobby be?" Teuchi looked around, someone help him. His daughter Ayame noticed his distress,

"Your pranking can hurt people, or disrespect the dead, some are just silly" she giggled the last bit. Naruto smile a wide and blinding grin. Iruka then made a suggestion,

"If you like eating Ramen, why don't you learn to cook it, I mean I'm sure Teuchi would love to help you, won't you (hint hint)" Teuchi smiled, truly he was afraid that if he taught him to make ramen, he would never come back to eat it, because he could just make his own. The only way he could think of saving himself was to force Naruto to use his new awesome Ramen making skills to work at the Bar… Well it's worth a shot.

"Sure, come by after the academy tomorrow, and I will teach you, but on one condition, you work here and use your ramen skills to help me make ramen."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto ran from the academy and nearly hit Sasuke, Sasuke just muttered under his breath

"Stupid Idiot, only someone stupid rushes like that" Sasuke saw that Naruto didn't hear, or if he did he chose to ignore him, very out of character. Truthfully Naruto wanted to go back there and beat some sense into the stray Uchiha, but he was afraid of missing the 'learn to make ramen, class 1' if he turned astray from the quickest path.

Once he arrived he noted that the stand was closed, he sighed. He was late; he had just turned to leave when Teuchi's voice called from the ramen bar,

"COME BACK HERE, YOUR NOT DONE YET" Naruto turned and looked at Teuchi, Naruto smiled his blinding grin, and yelled

"YES, RAMEN MAKING TIME" Needless to say, Teuchi wasn't going to have a break tonight. He looked at the over energetic blonde,

"You do realise this isn't to be taken half heartedly, making ramen, or cooking in general is a hard job, often too demanding. But the reward is more than enough to make up for the hard work. It will take you two to three years for you to truly understand and comprehend how hard it is, two to three years to complete the course." Naruto was too energetic to even listen; he was bouncing around corners and having a good time. It was then that he turned, and yelled

"LETS GET STARTED!"

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER **

Naruto ran towards his workplace, he had a new respect for the old man, Ramen making was hard work, fortunately he learnt quickly. Teuchi was very surprised when he discovered Naruto had talent for Ramen making. The best thing is that the ramen stand was profiting from it. Business was bigger than ever. Apparently his cooking was at the same position as the chef himself.

Naruto was happy, Today he was going to take the 'ramen chef test', all he had to do was make a bowl of ramen in front of a crowd and then serve it to the judge, in this case his teacher. If it was good enough, he was granted his licence in front of all the people. He arrived at the stand the ramen bar was crowded. He walked up to the stand. He stood there waiting, Teuchi cleared his voice, and the crowed calmed down,

"Three. Two One BEGIN!!!" He calmed down; this was also a race against time, GO.

Shikamaru and Chouji walked down the street, going nowhere particular, Chouji was the first to see it,

"Hey Shikamaru, what's happening over there?" Shikamaru turned to where Chouji was pointing; it was a large Crowd crowding a Ramen Bar,

"Look's like a competition Chouji" Shikamaru muttered, Chouji got excited,

"Maybe it's an eating competition, lets look and watch, maybe I will be able to enter" Shikamaru just sighed,

"How troublesome" they both walked towards the Bar. What was there they were not expecting.

"Isn't that the loud mouth Naruto?" Shikamaru looked at the stand, it was. Shikamaru looked at Chouji,

"What's he doing?" Chouji looked at him, and said,

"He's making the ramen, this is the infamous Ramen Chef test. This is going to determine if he has what it takes to be a ramen chef or a chef if general" Shikamaru was instantly interested. Naruto was making ramen? Shikamaru knew Naruto loved the stuff, so that must be why the pranks suddenly died off (of course could Naruto every really stop pranking?). He had a different hobby. Shikamaru smiled, that also might explain why he didn't do so good at the academy.

* * *

Naruto's fingers where a blur, working so fast that only a trained ninja could follow what his fingers did. His skill with the knife was flawless, the noodles just right, the soup was boiling in the pot, and all in all he was working like a master and having the time of his life. Two years ago he never would have thought cooking could be so fun, once he got his license he was going to collect a lot of recipe books and work on them in his spare time, Then it hit him,

_'What if I lose my hand/s in battle? I'll never be able to cook again, and neither would I be able to do hand seals, I'll never be an effective ninja or cook; I would only have my legs to use. Well I'll think about it later.'_ His finger neared the soup and served it, he was done, now for the hard part.

Teuchi sipped the soup containing the ramen, it was good, very good, but he had to put on the act

"Soup passes" he ate the noodles, very impressive

"Noodles pass" now, try all of it.

"Ramen as a whole passes, I now present Uzumaki Naruto his certified Ramen Chef Certificate." The crowd cheered, Naruto smiled, he had their acknowledgment, although it wasn't by being a ninja is was by being a chef, well acknowledgment is acknowledgment.

Chouji smiled with Shikamaru,

"Naruto may be a crappy ninja, but boy is he a good chef, I would want to be on his team just to be with him when he cooks during missions" Shikamaru silently agreed, but truly he didn't see the point, why cook when he could be an effective ninja, then again when he thought about it enough, it made sense, Naruto didn't have a family to supply for him, Iruka-sensei may be helping Naruto, but Naruto is still to far behind to be of any use. Maybe Naruto took to cooking because he knew that if he failed to become a ninja then at least he has another backup plan, Shikamaru's respect for Naruto went up a notch. Naruto has his bases covered.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked down the street although people still glared at him, now there where people who looked at him with respect or they even smiled at him. It was life in heaven. As he neared his destination, He looked at the book in his hands, 'the best of recipes by blackleg'. Teuchi's recipes book was not going to waste.

* * *

Sarutobi was usually a patient man, but even the most patient of men have a limit. The Sandaime had reached his, what on earth could he give Naruto as a present for passing the Ramen Chef Test and birthday present? He looked into the crystal ball and watched Naruto look at his recipe book, and then he saw the author's name.

"Black-leg where have I heard that name before?" He knew it was from a jutsu scroll, but which one? As always, the best way to find out is to look.

**5 MONTHS LATER, 10th OCTOBER**

Sarutobi smiled, he finally found it, just in time as well, it was a Taijutsu scroll, he still couldn't find a way to open it though. Well he would give it to Naruto; maybe he would have better luck. He left the office and walked towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto was going to love this year's birthday Present as well.

* * *

It was that time of the year, his birthday. He turned 9 today, truthfully he didn't like this day, the people ignored him more, and they even got a little violent. If he were lucky he would get a birthday present from the Hokage and Iruka, not that he counted on it. If only Sakura-Chan would notice him, then his life would be complete. He would use his awesome Ninja skills to wallop Sasuke and get Sakura to notice him. As he was pondering ways to Humiliate Sasuke someone knocked on his door. Instantly suspicious he walked towards the door and peered out his spy hole. He saw it was Iruka and the Sandaime; he unlocked his door and let them in.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, Old-man" Iruka twirled around and hit Naruto on the head,

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE!" Naruto grinned sheepishly. Sarutobi smiled warmly, he looked around the apartment. It was clean, especially the kitchen. He paused only to listen to Naruto when he spoke,

"Thanks for coming, do you want anything, I'm cooking something from my recipe book, want to try it? I cooked enough for three just encase." Iruka smiled,

"Just the meal thanks" The Hokage copied Iruka.

When they began to eat the meal, both Iruka and Sarutobi started crying. Naruto was instantly worried; maybe they didn't like it? Just when he was about to ask, they cried in unison,

"This is the best meal I have ever eaten, you have so much talent, the village is missing out on something great." Naruto grinned so big Iruka and the Sandaime had to close their eyes to keep the glare from causing permanent damage. It was then Naruto voiced his worse fear.

"I know my cooking is good, but I'm afraid that if I become a ninja, that in battle I'll crush my hands, if I loose my hands I can't cook, but I want to be a ninja, because in order to become Hokage and have everybody respect me, I have to be a ninja" Naruto sighed. Both Iruka and the Hokage nodded in understanding, they each had a similar worry, what if they lost the ability to do hand seals?

They both took this time to hand Naruto their birthday presents in hope of cheering him up. Iruka handed him a new suit, it was classic ninja colours with the Uzumaki swirl on both sleeves. It came with a chuunin style jacket and blue shirts and black pants, all of which came with shuriken holders. There were a total of 2; each was larger than Naruto was, leaving room for growth.

"There for when you graduate Naruto" Naruto nodded, he understood what that meant. Sarutobi Handed Naruto the scroll, Naruto looked at it, 'red-leg style, developed by black-leg' Naruto stared at it,

"Legend says that black-leg was a famous pirate once to travel the sees before the bijuu existed. He was a famous cook as well, his fighting style was suppose to be put into that scroll by the first of the Chakra users, no one has been able to open it since, I hope you have better luck then I" Naruto looked at the scroll in interest, he was going to open it and learn that style, he had no style of his own. He was exited.

After Sarutobi and Iruka had left, Naruto looked at the scroll, he saw the notice as he tried to open it,

"Place the recipe book near the scroll and use the basics", he grabbed the recipe book, as he placed it near the scroll, each hummed in a light blue. He then tried to open it again, no use. Using blood, nothing. He sat and thought for 10 minutes nothing was working. He grew impatent he kicked the scroll as hard as he could. It opened. Staring in shock, he watch as there was a large poof, and a large scroll appeared. He fainted.

**END**

**AN: **I was looking over this chapter when I saw that IT WAS TERRIBLE! I nearly couldn't read it. This really proves how much me writing skills have improved. So to make things better I am redoing all the chapters so that they are all updated.

**NEXT TIME: **_The scroll, hidden knowledge that only a select few ever come across, what does this mean for our hero? Find out next time on red-leg Naruto._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the style

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

**Last Time: **_He grew impatent he kicked the scroll as hard as he could. It opened. Staring in shock, he watch as there was a large poof, and a large scroll appeared. He fainted. _

When Naruto finally woke up, he looked at the huge scroll that lay out in front of him. Studying it he decided to open it, within the scroll was a whole bunch of writing, and some stances. Naruto's excitement grew this would be perfect. Near the end of the scroll was a section to sign your name in blood; he decided to ignore that for now though. The only part that really caught his attention was the purpose of the style. Apparently a famous pirate from long ago created the style because he was a cook. Naruto finally had the answer to his many problems; by using this style he will avoid damaging his hands.

After cooking one of his delicious meals, he decided to put together a training schedule. Luckily the scroll came with a starter one, he read it, and began the stretches. Once he had finished the stretches he began working on the lower region attacks. Due to his size and how flexible he was, needless to say that was not many attacks. Once he had finished the forms and stances, he looked more extensively at the purposes of the scroll,

'_Using the feet as strength'_ he liked the sound of that,

'_Strength to break almost anything'_ He also liked that as well, it was a good style. The signing in blood confused him though, why sign something in blood if the style was already listed there? He might as well do it later.

'_Once I have learnt everything to do with the styles and forms I will sign my name. Maybe it's a bunch of more moves or something'_ Naruto thought to himself. If only he knew…

* * *

The next day was the academy Naruto grabbed his orange clothing and ran towards the door, he had little time. His alarm went of 30 minutes late. As he was running eating a quick meal he put together the night before he nearly ran into Shikamaru,

"What's he in a hurry for, he is only… OH KNOW I'M THIRTY MINUTES LATE" Shikamaru thought about running towards the academy but decided against it, claiming it would be 'to troublesome'. Naruto was in such a hurry he missed the glares he was getting, he even missed the smiles coming from his works favourite customers. Which was actually probably 1/6th of the entire villages population.

Yes, Naruto managed to leave the Ichiraku ramen stand and begin to work at a Akimichi restaurant, in which because of their superb cooking skills they are known nation wide. In Konoha Naruto is the most requested cook, his cooking skills favourite. You could say Naruto has managed to gain recognition as Konoha's best chef. Unfortunately he wants recognition as a major ninja, so he still attends the academy. Now back to the story.

Naruto continued the run towards the academy and ran into Iruka, as he was about to close the door,

"YOUR LATE NARUTO" Naruto had the decency to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei my alarm went of late, and stuff" Iruka sighed,

"get into class we're working on substitution." Naruto walked into class, and sat in a seat near dog-boy. Dog-boy a.k.a. Kiba is a ninja who belongs to the infamous Inuzuka clan; his canine companion is a nin-dog named Akamaru. Although one would expect dogs and foxes to not get along, for some reason this is not the case. Within the wild there have been known cases in which the nin-dogs have in fact worked with foxes to achieve a greater goal. For this very reason the Inuzuka clan are under the impression that what the Kyuubi did was for a greater goal, which was all they had managed to get out of the dogs that talk. Luckily for Naruto this means that the heir of the Inuzuka clan Kiba has been advised to become friends with Naruto, although wether he does or not is up to him.

Substitution, more commonly known by the name of Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) was what the class was learning today, Iruka walked towards the board,

"I am sure you all know what Chakra is, so before anyone of you idiots can interrupt" Iruka glared at Naruto

"I am going to take this time to write on the board the hand seals needed to perform Kawarimi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique)" Once Iruka finished writing the seals on the board he performed them. All the students watched in awe as replaced him self with a log. Once he finished Naruto could barely contain his excitement. Iruka then addressed the class,

"Everyone lets go outside to practice the technique." Everyone ran outside, they were excited. Once everyone had lined them up in front of a log. Iruka got them to practice the hand seals. Naruto decided to take that a step further. He attempted to perform the jutsu. Unfortunately he should have listened to Iruka further because you have to focus on what you want to replace yourself with. When he was performing the technique he was focusing on a pink haired wonder, Sakura.

'_When I perform this jutsu Sakura will have to notice me_.' Unfortunately because he was thinking this he was focused on Sakura. So he switched with her, unfortunately he put the wrong amount of chakra into the jutsu. Thus they collided with each other, everyone was laughing. Naruto was nervous; Sakura was walking menacingly towards Naruto, cracking her knuckles. Naruto's screams where heard all over the elemental countries.

Sore and injured Naruto walked home, when he managed to open the door despite his muscles reluctance to agree, he walked over to the kitchen and made himself some ramen, quick and easy. After eating the meal he walked over to the scroll. Studying it further, he had yet to use the style at the academy but he wants to once he at least decent with it, slowly he began the painful stretches so he could use all the attacks

"This is going to be a long year" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**1 year later**

Life was good, Naruto was finally good enough to attempt to use the style at the academy. He was exited, so excited that he ran towards the academy half an hour early. Naruto was 10, earlier he had another small birthday. Only this time was got clothes that where not ninja orientated and some chakra control scrolls. The chakra scrolls he requested because his chakra was pathetic, he decided to learn how to use his chakra better.

Once he had reached the academy gate, he jumped. The size of the jump was what you would expect when one focused chakra into the legs, but in Naruto's case it was pure muscle. Kiba was playing with Akamaru when he saw Naruto or as he called him, 'dobe' jump over the gate and wall, he whistled. Not many could boast that. Kiba absently though he must have used chakra. So he went back to playing with his nin-dog. Iruka was not so dumb; He saw that it was pure muscle. He thought to himself

"_Is that due to the Taijutsu style? I have seen him practice it as soon as he goes home everyday. After his precious ramen though, I think that I will have a Taijutsu-focused match between Kiba and Naruto, I want to see how good this style is." _

_

* * *

_

Everyone was nervous; Iruka had announced that there would be a test on how far everyone was in Taijutsu. The first match was going to be Naruto and Kiba. No one except Iruka was interested in this match they all 'knew' who was going to win, Kiba was one of the best in Taijutsu and Naruto was the worst, he just never improved in his form. Iruka snicked when he heard these comments,

"_if only they knew, show me what you have Naruto" _Kiba laughed, he had the best possible match, Naruto was the worst. He entered a classic Inuzuka style. Naruto just stood there with his hands in his pockets so that they're out of the way and placed his left leg in front of his right, the starter Redleg stance. Kiba scoffed, he couldn't use his hands how could he expect to fight like that, it was full of holes. Naruto just smiled.

Iruka laid out the rules,

"The rules are simple, One: no Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or the like, Two: any style is allowed, this includes Taijutsu oriented techniques, Three: This match will continue until either one loses or I call the match, Four: anyone who steps out of the ring will lose. BEGIN!"

Kiba took the initiative, he ran full bore at Naruto. Naruto just stood their hands in his pockets and left leg in front. Kiba jumped and threw a punch.

"Kiba's won, Naruto can't block" was Shikamaru's observation. Iruka just chuckled,

"Just watch Shikamaru, Naruto has this under control" Shikamaru suddenly took interest in this match. What was Iruka on about, Naruto's hands where in his pockets how can be block with them there? Luckily for Shikamaru the next move revealed how. No one, especially Kiba was expecting this. Naruto lifted his left leg and kicked away Kiba's high punch, then used the kick momentum to pull a 360 and kick Kiba on the side with the same leg. Kiba was kicked out of the way. When Kiba landed and began to stand up, Naruto ran at high speeds, faster than he had ever displayed before,

"Gigot (legs)" was what he called as he pulled a sweeping kick to Kiba's kneecaps. Kiba was sent flying onto the other side of the ring.

Everyone had a sudden interest to this match. Naruto was displaying skill he had never shown before. Shikamaru knew how,

"Of cause he was never good before, he isn't good at the academy style because he was practicing this style at home" Iruka smiled, Shikamaru was a genius in hiding. Kiba cursed,

'_How did the dobe get so good'_ was what he was thinking. Kiba decided he better get serious.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)" Kiba then got on all fours and ran at increased speeds, Naruto was hard pressed at blocking and defending, eventually Kiba got a hit in, Kiba was impressed, he lasted longer than he thought he would. Naruto was pushed towards the edge of the ring, but he managed to stay upright. Naruto angered attacked Kiba with a new found energy. This time Naruto managed to keep up with Kiba.

'_Why, why can I keep up now, when before I had no chance at keeping up? I was being thrashed, and now we are even. In fact I think I'm gaining the advantage.'_ This was true, Naruto was beating Kiba, but it was so small a margin the fight could still go either way.

The students watched in awe as Naruto and Kiba fought with skills only destined shinobi's could boast, respect growing as well as skill. Kiba went for a low kick; Naruto jumped over the kick and attempted to kick Kiba's chest. Kiba saw this coming and jumped back, retreating. Both Kiba and Naruto were panting; they had been at it for the last 10 minutes. Although that may not have been a long fight for a ninja, they were still students. Kiba then used a move he still hadn't perfected.

"Tsuuga (fang destroyer)" he attacked, spinning so fast he appeared to be a tornado. Kiba thought to himself,

'_This takes too much energy to use like this I still haven't perfected it. I only have one chance'_ Naruto knew that this would decide the victor, so he used a finisher move; this would determine the winner for good.

"Mouton shot (mutton shot)" Naruto jumped and put as much power as he could into the kick and met the charge full on, once again respect for the other increasing. Once the attacks hit, a powerful airwave hit the audience. Causing the weaker students to fall backwards, the people who remained standing waited for the dust to settle so they could see the winner. When the dust finally settled, it showed nothing. Neither Kiba nor Naruto were in the arena. Both had landed face down outside the ring. It was a double knockout. Naruto was the first to get up, Kyuubi healing the injuries already. Slowly he limped over to Kiba, who was still too injured to get up. He lent a hand to Kiba who took it; together they left to the nurse's office. In one match, a powerful friend and ally were gained.

* * *

The Sandaime smiled to himself, they say more words can be spoken in a match than in a conversation. Through proving he was not as weak everyone thought he was, Naruto had gained a new friend.

**A/N:** Not much I could do to fix this chapter, jut made it neater. Hope you all enjoyed.

**NEXT TIME: **Chouji and Shikamaru delve into the life of Naruto to determine how he got this strong. What they find will drive them out of their shells; things will never be the same again.

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	3. Chapter 3: Hurry! find naruto's secrets

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Everything had gone wrong. It was only a simple spy 'mission' to determine how the 'dobe' got all that power. And it all went wrong; if Shikamaru hadn't been running for his life he might have been laughing at his situation.

"I can't go on Shikamaru" Chouji yelled from behind. Shikamaru triggered a trap, rocks pelted at them faster than Sasuke could throw a Kunai, Shikamaru seeing this quickly used Kagemane and connected to Chouji, he jumped and thus so did Chouji avoiding the rocks, what he didn't count on was Chouji hitting another trap. Large logs came rushing towards Chouji, so Chouji ran towards Shikamaru hoping to out run them. Shikamaru seeing this runs too. Left, right, jumping and ducking they dodged the numerous logs.

As they turned a corner Chouji saw another log heading to Shikamaru, but Shikamaru couldn't see it, it was too fast and in his blind spot. In a moment of unrivalled heroism he pushed Shikamaru out of harms way and jumped over the log, spinning sideways he dodged another, using an enlarged fist he smashed an additional log heading to Shikamaru and landed on a different one, twisting he steered the log so it would impact the final log, and then jumping just as they collided landing in front of Shikamaru, they ran, after 5 steps Chouji fell into a trap, landing into a ditch, Shikamaru stoped and reach to his friend,

"Chouji climb on, we have got to get you out of here." Chouji shook he head sadly, Shikamaru stared in disbelief, why now?

"I can't Shikamaru, I would only slow you down, and I'm not a fast runner. You have to get out of here, or you will be caught. I will try to hold him off" Shikamaru smiled at his friend's bravery. Tears welling up in his eyes he started to run,

"I will not forget you Chouji," he yelled as he ran away. Dodging traps and hidden surprises every few seconds, he ran as though his life depended on it. As he reached the last corner everything went black.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Talk of the academy was how the 'dead last' or Naruto had defied logic and beaten one the best Taijutsu users at his own game. Everyone was trying to determine when and how he got this power, one such person was Shikamaru. Everything he had done had gone against all the parameters he had set around the dobe. Naruto had defied logic. Gone from the worst Taijutsu student to one of the best in one day. He already knew the reason why he was bad was because he didn't practise the academy style. But he could at least have been better, and then there was also the matter of the style Naruto used itself. It was like nothing he had ever seen. He just had to know the answers.

Chouji was munching on his favourite flavour of crispy chips as he walked with Shikamaru around the training ground. Chouji knew something was on Shikamaru's mind, but he was certain Shikamaru would let him know when he was ready. Slowly they walked towards Chouji's cousins Barbeque Restaurant.

"I here you're cousins Restaurant has hired a new hand" Chouji smiled, yes. Although he doesn't know who it is, the family has benefited because of it.

"I know, they haven't told me who it is yet, but they did say he was the best cook they had ever had the pleasure of working with." Shikamaru added it himself,

'_Sounds like someone else I know… it couldn't be'_

After Chouji and Shikamaru had seated a waiter walked over to the table in which they were seated.

"How may I help you?" the waiter asked, as she handed both of them a menu,

"Chouji I didn't know this place was so formal" Chouji laughs at Shikamaru's statement.

"It's a restaurant, so of cause its going to be formal" Shikamaru muttered under his breath 'how troublesome', after picking there meals they began to talk,

"Hey Chouji, what did you think about Naruto's Taijutsu style?" Chouji placed himself into a thinking posture,

"It was different, he didn't use his hands, and all of his attacks used his feet. It seems like a waste, but he was fast. Obviously such a style builds up your leg strength, thus your speed" Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. It was then that the meal arrived,

"That was quick" Chouji observed,

"Not even the best cook I know can cook this quick, man this cook must be good" Shikamaru eat a mouth full, suddenly stares fluttered around the food, and a bright light appeared behind Shikamaru,

"This, this, this is BRILLIANT" both Chouji and Shikamaru eat as fast as they could, eating as fast as possible,

"SECONDS" they yelled in unison.

* * *

Loud shouts and arguments where brought to the attention of the cook, so he decided to see what the fuss was,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T HAVE SECONDS?" the yell echoed around the restaurant, Naruto paused, that voice sounded familiar,

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID POLCY, I'M AN AKIMICHI, I NEED THE FOOD" that voice was definitely familiar, the made him even more curious,

"SO WHAT IF I DONT HAVE THE MONEY, MY FAMILY OWNS THE BUSINESS" This was really Naruto interested,

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY TROUBLESOME ATTITUDE SHIKAMARU, THAT WAS THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER TASTED, AND I WANT MORE!"

"Chouji" Naruto muttered under his breath, quickly he made another meal and walked over to there table, Chouji and the waiter stopped fighting as soon as the smell of food drifted to the table,

"Chouji, Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Shikamaru looked over to the cook, "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Naruto smiled,

"I work here, I'm the cook", Shikamaru looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head,

"You cooked that nice food?" Chouji exclaimed surprised,

"Of cause, it all makes sense. Yes, looking at your build, you are a fighting cook!" Naruto smiled,

"I kind of said that as soon as I fought Kiba, pity I didn't win" Shikamaru smiled, "so, you still draw with one of the best Taijutsu users in the class" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed at the praise.

After leaving the restaurant, Shikamaru and Chouji began walking to their usual cloud-watching/chip-eating place. Shikamaru was pondering to himself

"_How strong is Naruto? What sort of training did he go through to get that far, ah it's too troublesome, but troublesome things tend to interest me. Not that I'll ever admit that."_ Shikamaru sighed aloud,

"How troublesome" Chouji looked at Shikamaru with a face that demanded answers.

"I'm trying to ignore the whole 'Naruto is better' issue, but it has to many unknown factors, if it's anything I hate its unknown factors. After Naruto finishes work I'm going to follow him to see if I can uncover anything, you can come if you want" Chouji nodded his head in agreement.

Preparation was quick but thorough, first they covered themselves in nothing but black clothing, even putting a black mask on to hide their identities should they be discovered. Next they packed basic ninja equipment, so what if it isn't official, practice never hurt. They followed in the shadows behind Naruto following his every move after work. First he went to Ichiraku Ramen and had food, the helped them out a bit with the meals, obviously his first loyalty would always be that simple ramen stand, then again they had accepted him when it mattered. Following that Naruto went and visited Iruka, while that was not weird by itself, it was what he was doing that was strange; Iruka was teaching Naruto how to read. Shikamaru was confused, didn't Naruto know how to read it wasn't taught at the academy, but parents always helped their kids at home to learn.

Once Naruto had left there he began walking to the training ground, once Shikamaru and Chouji had followed him out of Iruka's sight, Iruka smiled, it would take more than that to fool a chuunin, Iruka easily recognised their chakra signatures. Iruka hoped that they would become friends with Naruto, so that they might help each other. Naruto with loneliness, Chouji with self-confidence and Shikamaru with motivation, together they could help each other grow strong.

* * *

Jumping from tree to tree, hiding in the shadows when Naruto so much as turned around for any reason, causing distractions when needed they followed him into the nearest training ground, it was littered with wooden posts and dummies. Chouji carefully moved to the left while Shikamaru moved to the right. They both hid perfectly watching Naruto begin his stretches. Once Naruto had finished his stretches he started kicking the nearest post with his left leg, 100 times. Then he began kicking the post with his right leg 100 times. Next he began a series of combos, and then practiced some of the more painful moves. Shikamaru inched forward to see what Naruto had grabbed out of his bag, it was a large scroll, Shikamaru couldn't see it, but Chouji might, he moved to where Chouji should have been, he signalled him to look at see if he can read what is on the scroll. Chouji signalled an affirmative.

Chouji focused on the scroll, he saw that it was a technique scroll; he couldn't see much else except the diagrams. He recognised the move Naruto used to counter Kiba's Tsuuga.

"_So that's the technique scroll," _he mentally added that to the 'tell-Shikamaru-later' section of his brain. He saw Shikamaru inch forward to see if he could get a better look, he paled. He was about to fall off, he desperately signalled Shikamaru to step back, but Shikamaru took no notice.

Shikamaru was in fact trying to get a better look at the bottom of the scroll, he saw a blood seal of some kind, but you had to write your name in blood, 'summoning?' he though to himself as he inched forward missing Chouji's frantic signalling. As he inched forward another inch, he lost his footing. Plummeting to the ground he hit with a BANG! Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru, although at the time he didn't know that it was Shikamaru. Chouji panicked, running he grabbed Shikamaru and ran, unfortunately he ran towards the set up traps some of the genin set up for practice. Naruto looked shocked,

"Do I know them? I'd better rescue them before they get injured" With that he ran off.

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

When Shikamaru finally came to, he pretended to be asleep, and using his 'superb' ninja skills saw if anyone was around, unfortunately his ninja skills where not up to par yet as Naruto saw him look around the room,

"You up now? That was a nasty trap you fell into" Shikamaru rubbed his head, as he noted it was rapped up in a bandage and still crusty from blood. Wait blood, what sort of trap did he fall into? He looked around the room and saw Chouji eating more of that delicious food near him, Shikamaru decided he'd better apologise

"I'm sorry we spied on you, we" but before he could continue Naruto interrupted,

"While I'm hurt you had to spy on me to figure out my secretes instead of just asking. I'll let it go, just ask next time ok?" Shikamaru sighed in relief, that went well, he was afraid he would get mad like any normal person would, fortunately we all know Naruto is far from normal.

* * *

Life continued as normal at the academy, except now Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were often seen around Naruto, doing whatever they do. That will be discussed and revealed another time. Not far from the location of Naruto and the gang, a timid Hyuuga Hinata watched as she admired the strength of Naruto,

'_You even managed to get some friends, I'm happy for you Naruto, now if only I could find the courage to befriend you as well, but for now I will watch" _Else ware away from the Academy, and elderly old man watched today's happenings with glee,

"You have come far Naruto, Minato would be proud"

**FINISH**

**A/N **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter; it was updated so that it seems better and more organised.

**NEXT TIME: **_Naruto learns some new techniques from Iruka and learns that he can't do the bunshin, much to his disappointment. And Hinata works herself into the ground trying to gain the courage to become friends with Naruto._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	4. Chapter 4: Skills and learning to Clone

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Her prey was just up ahead; the target had been stalked for the last hour, she readied the lunge.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sasuke ran as though his life depended on it. A horde of fan-girls each fighting for dominance, attempting to earn the 'right' to become Sasuke's girlfriend. This was the normal Phase of the 'Konoha kunoichi adolescence boy-chasing right of passage' (dubbed by Jiriah). Unfortunately Sasuke had to be the chased-boy, as a result of this he had eternally been put of girls, not enough to turn homosexual, but enough to know that all girls belonging to the Sasuke-fan-club-of-doom™ shall never be allowed to earn the right to become the mother of the last loyal Uchiha's children. Yes, and Naruto wonders why Sasuke always ignores girls, he would do the same.

Unbeknownst to all but those who know her, Hyuuga Hinata had a hobby, that hobby was to take pictures of Sasuke in compromising positions and situations, (that she herself had organised with careful hours of planing, not that anyone could know) and sell them to the Sasuke-fan-club-of-doom™ and then with the money earned buy spying equipment in order to improve capital and spy and record on her love interest, Uzumaki Naruto. After Snapping a picture of Sasuke having been caught by his fan girls and his crotch groped painfully, she went on her daily Naruto hunt.

If one was to ask Hinata what she was doing, she would most likely 'eep' then run away, but if you saw her again, and again and again. She would eventually admit that she is practicing her tracking and spying skills. She may not have been strong but her academy tracking skills are second only to Kiba and she is the best spy in the academy. By observing her love interest (hint is spying/stalking) she has determined his favourite hobby's (cooking and gardening) secret taijutsu style (red-leg, she has also discovered just through observing about 10 techniques) his birthday and his friends. The timid and weak feel of her is due to her need to not injure her friends/family. Because of this her daily spars with Hanabi are, Hinata never actually trying. By putting herself behind the others all the time, she shows great humility, which in the world can be a blessing, but too much of it is a hindrance.

Back on topic, Hinata was beginning her daily Naruto stalking session to soak up all the confidence she can. Strapping her spying gear on, she entered her room and opened the secret compartment under her bed. Jumping down the hole she looked at all the cameras she placed around the town, all 500 of them. Being the Hyuuga heiress had its perks. After finding the Chakra Sensor Computer, she entered Naruto's name. While all 500 cameras searched for his unique chakra signature. Eventually she found it, she ran to the location jumping from roof to roof. Unknown to all, up in the tower Sandaime was looking in his crystal ball while a Kage-Bunshin did all the work

'_That's quite the spying system Hinata's got there hehehe, but nothing beats the crystal ball'_. Well, Sarutobi was watching the whole seen unfold.

* * *

Naruto was exited, he had mastered the Kawarimi and now Iruka had offered to help him catch up in the other subjects. Today he was getting a lesson in Genjutsu, to see if he had any talent in that area.

"Now Naruto, what do you know about Genjutsu" Naruto scrunched his face in deep concentration, he searched his memory banks for information.

"What's Genjutsu again?" Iruka sighed; he could never remember information about simple subjects yet when it came to fighting and planing on the fly he was a hidden genius.

"Genjutsu is tricking you opponent with things that don't actually exist. Such as making them think that you ran away when in fact you're about to attack them. Stuff like that"

_WITHIN NARUTO'S MIND _

The great and awesome Kyuubi sat in his cage, pondering over the existence of mankind… NOT! He was actually pondering how his pathetic human of a host could never remember important lifestyle information.

"**Why, why can't that idiot remember anything?" **He had a hunch, but he would need his host or someone else to look first. Unfortunately he can't talk to his host until the host hears that he is the host to the GREAT KYUUBI.

'_**Stupid rule'**_

_OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND _

Iruka had just finished explaining what Genjutsu is. But only the information that caught his interest stayed in. information such as 'TRICKING' (pranks) in fact that's all he picked up. He could trick an opponent. But why would anyone want to do that, it isn't flashy, how was he suppose to have everyone see him is his jutsu weren't flashy. His Taijutsu was of cause an exception. Well it would he helpful if he could do his pranks easier. It would be worth it. So Naruto paid rapid attention to him,

"The arguably easiest Genjutsu skill is the henge, or henge no jutsu, you will learn this skill in class tomorrow. Instead I'm going to give you this skill. Its D-rank but it works. Its called bunshin, this skill wont be learnt until next year. But by starting now you might just have the upper hand. I'm only doing this because you asked, not because I favour you". Naruto was excited. Bunshin allowed you to create an illusion of yourself, to make your opponent think that there is more than one of you, Imagine how that would confuse you when you're running away, but wouldn't it be awesome if he could create a solid clone of himself, that way he could do heaps of awesome stuff. He ran home to practice.

When he got home, he ran towards the lounge room, it wasn't large, but it was large enough to practice a simple technique. He opened the scroll and studied the writing; he needed to get that jutsu as soon as possible.

"First take a good look in the mirror" fair enough, he heads to the bathroom, a large mirror stands there, the same size as Naruto.

"Wow, I do have weird whisker shaped birthmarks, I wonder why?" Naruto snapped out of his daze, he looked at his body and focused on his appearance like the scroll said to do. After spending what he believed to be sufficient time, he placed his hand in the correct seal. He could feel the chakra surround his body, with a yell

"BUNSHIN NO JUSU (Cloning Technique)" nothing happened, he tried again this time focusing more chakra

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Cloning Technique)" again nothing

SUNSET (IE 5 HOURS LATER)

Again he tried,

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (cloning Technique) and once again nothing. He collapsed, about ready to give up,

"NO I WILL NEVER GIVE UP" still, maybe the Sandaime would help, no… if he continuously asked for help he will never get better,

'_I must try harder' _he told himself. He got up, and tried again.

* * *

Hinata sighed, Once she had found Naruto she followed him and saw his practice the clone technique, she easily mastered it so she had used her Byakugan to see if she could find a problem, the issue is that he was putting WAY to much chakra into the jutsu, and every time he failed he added more chakra convinced he wasn't putting to much chakra in. She walked away; convinced he would work it out on his own, and he wouldn't appreciate her help anyway (or so she thought). She sighed a dejected sigh; she ran her way home, hopefully in time for dinner.

* * *

The next morning at the academy, Henge was the talk of the day everyone was looking forward to learning it. It would allow them to change their appearance into someone they weren't, which would be awesome. Iruka smiled, it was these moments he enjoyed being a teacher, the excitement at learning a new technique especially one as fancy as this one.

They wont be allowed access for more techniques until they make genin. They only teach three jutsu at the academy, Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) Henge no Jutsu (Transform) and Bunshin no Jutsu (Cloning Technique). Today the second technique will be learnt; eventually a test will be taken to see if they have learnt it properly. He ushered the students inside.

"GET IN HERE, CLASS IS STARTING" needless to say (but I will anyway), everyone ran in quickly. Iruka started the class,

"Today we will be learning Henge, more formally known as Henge no Jutsu (Transform)." Excited whispering echoed (if that was possible) around the room, Iruka again smiled.

"To begin the technique one has to focus on what they want to turn into. Now everyone focus on me, pay attention to every detail" Everyone focused on Iruka, now follow these hand Signes. Two hand seals were shown, they repeated them. Everyone called out,

"HENGE (Transform)" people in various stages in development where around the room, the most common where Student/Iruka hybrids, although near the back of the classroom, a large commotion was occurring, Students (mainly the Kunoichi wannabies) where running around and screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" the reason was a hideous monster by the name of Naruto. The reason was what he turned into. You have to focus on what you want to become, Naruto being a Naruto focused on Ramen instead on Iruka, who he was suppose to become. He also could not add the correct amount of Chakra, so he became a hybrid. A Human/Ramen Hybrid is not pretty, so as a result everyone who has not seen a red/noodle-like mutilated corpse (or death) either screamed and/or vomited, in other cases faint.

* * *

Kiba was laughing so hard at the time he though he was going to faint, the reaction to Naruto's henge was amazing, he just had to catch up, After the whole deal of Dog verses Fox, Kiba and Naruto had become sparing partners. Every Wednesday afternoon they would spare and the current score was two victories for Kiba, Two victories for Naruto and Five draws. Today was the Day he would beat Naruto again.

He saw Naruto at their usual sparing ground. Without words they got into there prospective stances.

Hinata was Watching the spare, she always has, ever since they started, She was amazed by there ability, there were a lot better at close combat that she was. All she has ever wanted to do was encourage Naruto and help him, whenever she could. They where like a deadly dance, trading blows. One styled and without hands, the other Dog-like and Animalistic. She was mentally berating herself to not have the confidence to join in, although she would never admit it, it looked fun. She sighed, as it was another draw, they had always been to even to decide. They parted ways with a handshake and a few laughs and a promise to come back next week. She followed Naruto as he practiced the Bunshin again, and again she observed. This time she would come out of her hiding place. Naruto gave a frustrated yell,

"Or maybe not" she muttered to herself.

Naruto walked home after another Day of Bunshin failure, he just could not add enough Chakra in, or so he thought, as he was about to enter his house, a Shy timid Hyuuga voiced her opinion,

"w why d d don't you a a add less Chakra t t than you ar re" Naruto paused, That could be the problem, yes that would work. He set up the seal and added as little Chakra as possible,

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Cloning Technique)" A small pop was heard, and a Half deformed Clone was there, but it was an improvement, that was the first time any type of clone had appeared,

"THANKS WHO EVER YOU ARE" and ran and hugged the Hyuuga Heiress as hard as he could, She turned bright red, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you view it, The hug was too brief for Hinata to actually register she was hugged and the door shut in her face as Naruto went to practice some more. She began to walk home in a seme-shocked state.

**END **

**A/N** Now that was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, you like my twist about Hinata's hobbies? I always though Hinata didn't have enough weird hobbies like the other characters of Naruto, All I ever saw was a confidence-less girl who needed a lot of confidence because she was called weak. I decided I would make her a spying type with unlimited money and equipment; more character Development for Hinata will be explored later.

**NEXT TIME: **_To opposites on the spectrum meet in a field and Naruto meets Ino in her families Flower shop. Shikamaru meets another mystery by the name of Usopp._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting in the field

**A/N:**Concerning Scrolls, in this chapter Shikamaru meets the best straw-hat pirate at running away, I chose Shikamaru, because of his self-titled 'best shinobi at running away' title. Also thanks all of you for your reviews. This is the next chapter, Enjoy!

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

"300, 301, 302, 303, 304, 305" Naruto panted as he did squats, his aim was 500, he hadn't yet reached that number. The most he could currently do was anything from 350-400, but he would keep on trying. A Byakugan distance away Hinata was watching admiring his efforts as she practiced extending and focusing her eyes… training her Byakugan. A training ground away a big-eyed bushy eye browed child was running circles around a training field… but that's not what we are focusing on.

* * *

In a field, about 2 kilometres from the Aburame compound Shino was sitting on a log, surrounded by various bug life forms pondering logically the changes, symptoms and character of Uzumaki Naruto, and this is what he determined

'_In the beginning we saw a young child, who all his life had been refused what a child needs, friendship and family. Due to this he aimed to get attention, so he created a goal. One that meant he had to get respect, but most of all attention, the goal was to be the Hokage. He wanted attention, any type of attention so bad he acted a clown, constantly stuffing up. Unfortunately he lost a good few years in development. The teachers ignored him causing to mess up more, so 50 percent of every class he either missed out of because he was acting stupid, or he never turned up'_ Shino saw what that did to Naruto, he wasn't stupid and he was the quiet and hidden prodigy of the Aburame Clan, he saw that because of Naruto's stupidness early on, he lost so many lessons it became reality. No longer an act, he really was that stupid, he also remembered one week in which he didn't turn up at school, when he came back he only had 75 percent the logical capabilities and memory. Iruka was the only teacher that saw this, and decided to change that. Whatever it was it worked. Naruto Uzumaki was now a competent academy student capable of taking lower Genin in a strait out Taijutsu match, well only in fighting. Academically he was still stupid. Shino lifted himself from the log, and decided to come back later, he had an Iruka to find.

* * *

Naruto had just finished 380 squats and could continue no longer, exhausted he returned to Ichiraku Ramen for a quick meal.

"AYAME-NECHAN!" Naruto yelled as he neared the stand, grabbing a stool he sat and waited for the ramen. Pretty soon it arrived,

"So, hows the taijutsu scroll doing?" Ayame asked, Naruto brightened up,

"GREAT! I CAN KICK ASS WITH THIS STYLE!!" Ayame couldn't help but giggle, some things never changed. He will always be a loud mouth, but it was refreshing. Teuchi laughed from the kitchen, he always loved having Naruto over for Ramen, he was 'famous' for his cooking. He occasionally heard from the villages phrases such as,

"You know, that brat is actually a good cook!" and

"Did you know that he recently entered a national competition and won?"

Everyone in Konoha agreed the Jinchuriki was a good cook, but it didn't always mean he or she likes it. A cooking prodigy Naruto was, his recipes will change the cooking world, as we know it.

"Ayame, you're a girl right?" Naruto's innocent question made Ayame question wether she should be offended or think it cute how he asked such a question. So she chose to be neither,

"Yes Naruto, I am" Naruto let out a yell of thankfulness, after which he turned to Ayame so fast she could have swore she heard his neck crack and said, in a very serious voice,

"What do cute girls like?" Ayame looked wide-eyed at Naruto,

'_what do girls like? Why would he want to know that?'_ Ayame pondered for a few secs

"Girls like flowers" was the simple reply, Naruto brightened up. Yes! Sakura would love flowers. Naruto conned the neighbouring person to pay his Ramen bill, and ran off to the nearest flower shop. Ayame shook her head in confusion,

"Boys" she muttered under her breath. Teuchi chuckled, she would get it one day.

* * *

Shikamaru was muttering 'troublesome' under his breath constantly as he searched for a scroll his father wanted. He had been looking for it the last ½ an hour. As he was muttering, he noted a worn out scroll, written in faded ink,

"Usopp, the greatest and most powerful warrior of the sea and straw hat captain" He decided to open it later.

* * *

Shino Stalked an alleyway, looking for the only person who had the equipment necessary to find Iruka, 'operation FIND IRUKA' was underway, step one, 'find Hinata'. He neared the Hyuuga compound, and 'nicely' told the guard he needed to find Hinata, when the guard asked what for, he told the guard bluntly it was none of his business. The guard called security; Hinata arrived just in time to prevent Shino from being arrested for his bluntness.

"Shino, what are you doing here?" Shino looked at Hinata and replied,

"I am here to ask for your help in locating Iruka" Hinata smiled an innocent but not so innocent smile.

"Of cause Shino-san, would you come this way" Hinata dispersed the guards and led Shino to her under-room hideout. She entered Iruka name into the console. They waited for the readings.

* * *

Naruto was running towards the flower shop, He cause 3 people to trip, one person to lose his mobile home (a sort of tent), another to squish her shopping and 2 ninjas to accidentally stab each other with Kunai. As Naruto neared the flower shop, he saw a bunch of medic-nin running past him, he thought nothing of it. He eventually saw the flower shop. He entered,

"Hello, how may I help you?" an angry young female voice flowed through the entrance.

Ino was bord, she had to watch the store, and thus so she had no time to look for Sasuke. Annoyed and angry she started muttering dark and evil thoughts under her breath. The door opened, she growled,

"Hello, how may I help you?" she saw it was someone her age so she brightened up a little. She recognised him as the academy dropout. Naruto, as he was called said,

"I need some flowers, preferable something Sakura would like" Ino nodded in understanding; she was in her element. She motioned Naruto that he should follow her, He did.

"Sakura's favourite colour is pink, she should like these flowers, and if I'm lucky then she will leave Sasuke and chase after you, so I can have Sasuke all to myself" Naruto muttered "that teme, why does he get all the girls" under his breath, Ino pretended to not have heard it. Instead she looked completely at Naruto,

"Why do you like Sakura Naruto?" Naruto thought hard,

"She's pretty, and really smart" _'unlike me'_ he added to himself. Ino agreed with the assessment, Sakura was pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as herself. Naruto then looked at Ino and said,

"Why do all you girls like Sasuke? I mean he isn't that special" Ino sighed a dreamy sigh,

"He is a broken jewel, A diamond in the rough. A sad lonely boy hidden in his broodiness" Naruto looked at Ino like she had another head on her head.

"What?" he said confused, Ino just sighed and patted Naruto like a master would his/her dog when it was good,

"It's a girl thing Naruto, a girl thing" Naruto left it at that, instead leaving the place to give the flowers to Sakura.

"THANKS INO" Naruto yelled as he left the store,

"That Naruto, always knows how to brighten a day", she began singing to herself as she swept the floor, waiting for some more customers.

* * *

Shikamaru Handed the advanced copy of his family's Techniques to his father, Shikaku. Afterwards he left to his room. When he entered the Bedroom, he looked at the scroll,

"I wonder what this is", he mutters to himself. He reads the tittle,

"Usopp? Warrior of the sea? Captain? How troublesome" his curiosity eventually got the better of his laziness and he opened the scroll. He fell unconscious, He doesn't see it at the time, but a blue like mist had entered his head. A voice was heard,

"What the, a Shougi board?" Another voice sounding strangely like Shikamaru's echoed,

"How troublesome"

* * *

Shino ran to location 'Ninja Academy', Iruka had been spotted finishing up some tests. He didn't have much time, he ran as fast as he could. Iruka had to explain how he helped Naruto. Once he had reached his destination, panting for breath he stayed in the shadows waiting for Iruka to exit the room. THERE! He waited, Iruka smiled at the corner Shino was hiding at,

"You can come out now Shino" Shino wasn't surprised; logically he was nowhere near Chuunin Level hiding skills. He left the 'dark place'

"Iruka-sensei, I have come to ask you some questions," Iruka nodded, he was curious what Shino would want to know,

"What did you do to Naruto to change his level of skills and perception towards school work" Iruka smiled, he wondered when someone would come to him to ask that question. That it was Shino that asked did not surprise Iruka at all. He sort of expected it.

"All I did was tell him to gain recognition and acceptance as something other than a prankster, I and the Hokage recommended cooking. Everything just escalated from there" Shino nodded, it made sense, stage 2 complete, now for stage 3, 'Find Naruto'.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, I must be going now" Shino ran of towards the training grounds. He didn't have long to sundown.

* * *

Naruto ran towards the park, Sakura was always there looking for Sasuke, now all he had to do was get there before Sasuke begins his 'weekly-run-away-from-rabid-fangirls-chase©' It happened during sundown. When once a week he would go for dinner out. It varies every week, but Sasuke still hadn't gotten the idea that every night fangirls stayed at the park hoping he would come. Naruto neared the park; he could see all the girls just waiting for Sasuke to come. He spotted a mop of pink hair. His unconsciously tightened his grip on the flowers. His nervousness grew; he could hear his heart THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! All noises calmed down as Sakura saw him coming, she looked at him. His breathing quickened and time slowed right down.

Sakura saw Naruto in the crowed, why was he here; he could get in the way of Sasuke. Well she wasn't going to complain. She then saw the flowers,

"For me?" she all so delicately asked, Naruto dumbly nodded. Sakura smiled, that was the first time anyone had given her flowers, and she thanked him. He smiled and ran off. Sasuke never came, but she continued to smile even though her love never came to 'visit'.

* * *

Naruto walked nowhere in particular; he saw the sun going down so he headed to a distant field near a log. He saw another figure sitting on it.

'_Shino'_ Naruto remarked to himself, Shino saw him and made a gesture for Naruto to sit next to him, Naruto's smile grew, not only had Sakura accepted the flowers, he had potential to get a new friend. When he sat, Shino remarked

"Iruka told me what he and the Hokage told you to do in concern to pranks, that was very logical" Naruto looked at Shino dumbly,

"What?" Naruto didn't understand any of what Shino just said, Shino seemed to see that so he changed tactics,

"Your change in attitude is good" Naruto got upset, did he just say that his attitude was bad?

"I DID NOT HAVE A BAD ATTITUDE!" Shino sighed a loud sigh,

"I never said it was, just listen. You are a lot better as a person and a ninja with the change of 'hobby'" Shino silently hoped Naruto would get it. They are the complete opposites in both attitude and thought process. Naruto brightened up as though a light bulb had just lit up in his head.

"Thanks Shino, I didn't see the difference" Shino sighed; Naruto would always be a mystery. Not even someone with over 200 IQ could figure him out. Shikamaru sneezed even though he was still unconscious,

"how troublesome" he unconsciously spoke. Naruto sick of the silence spoke,

"So, what do you use as a weapon" Shino looked at Naruto, as though determining if Naruto was worth the effort, this unnerved Naruto,

"I use insects" was Shino's eventual reply. They stayed until it was dark talking about their respective fighting styles.

* * *

Sarutobi, the third Hokage or Sandaime, looked in satisfaction as his Kage bunshin continuously cursed the very nature of paperwork,

"You may just have a good life yet Naruto" was the contented words of the professor.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the world's most complex mind, Shikamaru was having a stand off against a long nosed masked individual,

"Who are you?" Shikamaru said as he moved into a ready stance. Out of nowhere music flowed around the room. The figure began to sing:

**SOGE-KING THEMESONG!**

**On sharpshooter island**

**I was born.**

**100 shots, 100 hits**

**lu lu la la lu**

**Even a mouse's eye  
Lock On!!**

**Even on your heart's  
LOCK ON!!!**

**  
The man that came from**

Sharpshooter Island

**Lu lu lu, lu lu la la**

**You better run and hide!**

**Sogege Soge Soge**

So-ge-Kin-g!!

Shikamaru looked at the figure, and decided that this figure was dangerous; he grabbed a kunai he had created in his mind, threw it and ran as though his life depended on it. Unfortunately, The figure began to chase him; the figure easily over took Shikamaru,

"You have potential," the masked figure declared. Shikamaru stared in complete horror; this was a freak of nature.

"I, brave warrior of the sea" the self declared 'Sogeking' removed his mask.

"I the great CAPTAIN USOPP declare --insert name--" Shikamaru just stared as the long nosed freak

"Shikamaru" he replied,

"I declare SHIKAMARU as my apprentice in the GREAT art of RUNNING AWAY!!" Shikamaru just sighed,

"How troublesome" as he walked away, Usopp looked at Shikamaru,

"HEY! Don't just walk away, I was talking to you" What had he gotten himself into this time?

**END**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this amended chapter, not many changes but I noticed that I seemed to switch from past to present tense a lot. So I changed it all to past tense.

**NEXT TIME: **_Naruto attempts to befriend Sakura; unfortunately she is set on Sasuke. What's so good about Sasuke? What's this about a secret?_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David **


	6. Chapter 6: sasuke's secret

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Sasuke's secret was actually hard to come up with. It had to be something original, something no one would expect. You will find out about it, but it isn't something commonly used. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed wring it.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN **

Haruno Sakura, beloved fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto has the HUGEST crush on her, but she doesn't return the feelings. Unfortunately Naruto still hasn't understood the meaning for the subtle 'yelling' that literally screamed

"I DON'T 'LIKE' YOU BAKA" so to this day, Naruto continuously loves/admires/thinks-she-is-perfect Sakura. Sakura hates it; she doesn't mind Naruto when he isn't all mushy on her. But when he is, who would love that? (She still hasn't noted that's how she acts around Sasuke, talk about not being able to see beyond her own nose) So, the set for today's drama has been cast. As Sakura stalks the Uchiha, Naruto stalks the Haruno, and the Hinata stalks the Uzumaki (but no one sees her) the Uchiha leaves his hiding place, Haruno follows followed by Uzumaki and Hyuuga.

* * *

Sasuke was leaving his apartment, he had to go towards the training ground, or someone would find out his secret, he notes Sakura stalking him, and the dobe stalking her. For a second he thought he saw Hinata, but it wasn't possible because she was too meek and mild to do something like that, so he brushed it off. He decides to lose Sakura by running as fast as he can; naturally she isn't fast enough to keep up with him. As he was running, he saw a disturbing site.

* * *

"RUN FASTER YOU LAZY DEER, I HAD A DEER AS A FRIEND WHO WAS FASTER THAN YOU, no seriously his name was chopper." 

Shikamaru was running as fast as he could, following him was a herd of bulls, each wanting to impale him for the red clothing he wore. Shikamaru screamed out,

"YOU PLANED THIS DIDN'T YOU USOPP! SHOULD NEVER HAVE LISTENED TO YOU SUGGESTING I WEAR RED AND WATCH THE RODEO"

Jumping around a corner Shikamaru again cursed the day he opened that dam scroll.

* * *

Sasuke stared in mild shock as about 100 bulls chased one Shikamaru waring red clothing, each trying to impale him. He was actually doing an interesting job at running away. 1 impales 5 dodges repeat, how or why the bulls are chasing Shikamaru Sasuke will never know. Putting that odd distraction aside, Sasuke noted with pleasure that Sakura was gone and Naruto had disappeared. He could now train in peace.

* * *

Naruto lost sight of Sakura when Shikamaru and a herd of bulls ran past him. Defeated, he decided to enter the training grounds near the Uchiha complex. In fact it was just a small distance way, 10 mins walk tops. He decided to run; when he had arrived he began his daily stretches, some kicks and practice perfecting some of his moves. All the while hiding his disappointment he didn't have the chance to ask Sakura-Chan out again.

* * *

Sakura was one unhappy customer; she had lost Sasuke to a bunch of stampeding bulls and a blur of red, oddly Shikamaru shaped. What annoyed her further was when she realised that Naruto was following her again, stalking to be more precise.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" she screamed in frustration, she then set of looking for something to do, most likely Sasuke related. (But you never know)

* * *

'100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110' Naruto paused and drank some of his water from a drink bottle,

"Man, who knew kicking could be so hard?" Naruto mumbled to himself, he really wasn't expecting a reply.

"Yes, kicking can be hard" as he turned around he saw a strange scarecrow looking, one-eyed jounin.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in his usual 'I don't care who you are, but I think your stupid so I won't respect you' kind of voice. The scarecrow looked at Naruto and sighed,

"I was going to train here, but someone else (you) was already here" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehehe, sorry" Scarecrow just sighed.

Hinata gasped when she saw the jounin face/mask, she had heard of this one, apparently one of the strongest ninja's in the village, Hatake Kakashi. Genius of a major Calabar, the only person to grow through the ranks faster than his was the traitor Itachi. Master of the Sharingan and has an arsenal of over 1000 jutsu's according to rumours. Apparently he was also a student of the Fourth Hokage.

Sharingan no Kakashi was having a good day, he brought the newest 'episode' of icha icha paradise, failed another team and decided he needed to train, so he went to his favourite training ground, the one near the Uchiha compound. When he got there, he saw his sensei's son. Saw a hyuuga spying on his sensei's son. He decided to interrupt the kicking Genin. After a brief 'hello' (more like, who are you?) he decided to give the Genin a hand.

"So, what are you doing?" The blonde just looked at Kakashi like he had grown another head,

"Cant you see I'm training?" Kakashi rolled his Sharingan eye. Of cause he could, he had done enough of it to know when anyone was training in a 1-mile radius.

"I'm trying to start a conversation" Kakashi spoke in his usual drawl.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto stoped mid kick and turned to Kakashi, and yelled as loud as he could,

"I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO! I AM GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE" Kakashi, said nothing, and when Naruto started to get impatient enough to so say something, Kakashi turned to Naruto from his perverted book and said,

"You say something?" Naruto got angry and started yelling at Kakashi, Kakashi just smiled, he was as easy to annoy as Gai, in fact they would probably get along really well. Kakashi shivered with the though of Naruto wearing Gai's spandex. In fact he shivered so much he had to leave to forget about the images.

* * *

After training of a while and meeting some freaky ninja, Naruto decided to try to ask Sakura out again, so off he went. He walked along town, looking for his pink haired wonder. So eventually saw her, talking to Ino about good old times holding a flower. They may be rivals, but they are still friends in the heart.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura heard the voice and strangely enough she developed a depressed aura.

"WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Ino laughed at Sakura's expression but Sakura just sighed, she had to break it to Naruto that she just wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested, Sasuke-kun is the only one for me!" Sakura placed a hand on Naruto in sympathy.

"What's so good about Sasuke anyway?" Naruto muttered under his breath, he would defeat Sasuke and find out, yes. Naruto then declared to the world,

"THEN I SHAT DEFEAT SASUKE, AND SAKURA WILL HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME." Naruto ran of to the distance to learn what Sasuke had that he didn't.

"Ino" Sakura sighed defeated,

"Naruto just doesn't get it" Ino nodded her head in agreement. Naruto completely missed the point.

* * *

At home, Naruto grabs dark clothing (read, DARK ORANGE) and exits the house to search of Sasuke. Treating it like a mission he asks around and asks people where he is. Apparently people saw Sasuke walking towards a training ground on the other side of the village. Naruto thanks him and runs, as he is running, he runs into Kiba,

"Hey Naruto" Naruto pauses,

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" Kiba just shrugged,

"Nothing much, hoping you were doing something interesting" Naruto nodes so he tells Kiba his plan,

"I'm going to discover what is so 'cool' about Sasuke that everyone seems to like. Want to join?" Kiba with nothing better to do agrees. Together they run towards the training grounds Sasuke was lastly seen walking to. Jumping and dodging people, they ran. It seemed as though people wanted to stop their progress. Then they neared the training grounds a bunch of fangirls guarded the grounds.

"Sasuke-Kun said, no one is to see his training" Kiba sighed, and pulled Naruto over,

"We may not be able to get in Naruto" Naruto looked at Kiba shocked,

"Are you giving up Kiba? I though you were better than that!" Naruto grabbed Kiba and began to work on a plan to get in.

Once the plan was completed Naruto then walked over to the girls,

"HELP, HELP my friends dog has a rare disease that is only contagious to fangirls!" Kiba came with tomato sauce smeared all over Akamaru's Mouth; they got him to bark a lot and growl.

"YOU HAVE TO RUN, ALL WE WILL ALL DIE" Kiba yelled as loud as he could. The fan-girls all screamed and ran. Naruto and Kiba grinned and did a hi-five.

Silently they crawled to Sasuke and stayed hidden, they saw him training. Naruto brought out a camera and a notebook. He handed the camera to Kiba,

"When he does something interesting take a picture. I will take notes on how to be cool, and what's so interesting about him" They waited. After about 15 mins, they had recorded a lot of useful information, such as

Sasuke hated his brother with vengeance. His training post was Itachi shaped

Sasuke liked fire jutsu's. A LOT

Being silent is bound to make you look cool.

Sasuke was trying to unlock his blood limit.

Eventually Sasuke did something they never expected. After he had pulled out some snacks and eat them, (Kiba and Naruto did the same) Sasuke, brought out a CD player and brought out some tights. Once he turned it on, soft music came out, slowly he started to dance, not just any dance, but a ballerina dance. It was then they saw it Sasuke was a ballerina. Kiba was having a field day taking pictures; Naruto was trying his hardest not to laugh. Kiba was in a fit of giggles. Eventually they couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out laughing giving away their location.

"HA HA HA HA HA" when Sasuke saw them, and with a camera, he grew as pale as a white sheet of paper.

"You didn't take any pictures did you?" Kiba just laughed harder at Sasuke's expression, so did Naruto. Sasuke assumed the worst;

"If you show anyone those pictures or tell anyone about what you just saw, I'll kill you" how serious Sasuke sounded shut them up, only to start laughing again when they looked at Sasuke, his expression looked comical when added to his look.

"I'm serious, I can and I will" Kiba just laughed,

"Sure you can, sure" Eventually they stopped laughing. When they did Sasuke performed a quick Katon jutsu and destroyed the 'evidence' (the camera) Kiba and Naruto looked shocked, but they laughed, showing the camera and where the camera was a burnt log. Sasuke grew afraid. Naruto and Kiba just walked away. Two words in their mind, and that was Black mail.

* * *

On the other side of town, one Shikamaru was not as lucky; who would have thought running away would be such a chore.

"Strategic retreating!" The annoying voice in the back of his mind declared. From what he had been able to gather, Usopp was once a pirate belonging to a famous pirate crew, the best of the best.

From what Usopp had declared from watching Shikamaru's memories of Naruto's fight, his fighting style was the same as their cooks, Sanji, or more commonly known as black leg. He moved another piece on the Shougi bord, Usopp was interesting to play, and he knew the game and was reasonably good at it. But he wasn't the straw hats strategic adviser for a reason. Although Shikamaru wasn't told why it must have been hard on Usopp, so he let it be.

* * *

Naruto Sat in the safe confines in his house, it was quiet as he concentrated on gathering his chakra.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" smoke gathered, and all that could be seen was one Naruto and a sickly deformed clone.

"WHY CANT I GET THIS JUTSU RIGHT!" He closes his eyes and gathers chakra again.

* * *

Tenten, assistant at the local weapons store, had just finished her shift,

"Hmm, what's this?" it was a sword in a white sheath, the owner then told her about it.

"Ah, what you have there is a famous sword said to be wielded by the famous pirate hunter, turned pirate Roronoa Zoro. This scroll came with it, but none have been able to open it. Here, take the sword and scroll I'm sure it will suit you better than me."

Tenten thanked the owner and set of to her apartment.

**END **

**A/N:** I decided to make Sasuke a ballerina; the decision was based on a cartoon I saw when one of the bullies was one, when asked why he said it helps him fight with fluidity and grace making him faster and stronger, well something among those lines. For Zoro's fighting style I always though Tenten didn't have enough development and she was the only weapons user we know around that age group, so there as weapons user with one sword turning three swords. I'm going to have lee a rival of sorts with Naruto since both are going to be heavy taijutsu. Well, hope you liked that chapter.

**NEXT TIME: **_The academy final examination, does Naruto pass or fail? Truth of the Kyuubi attack, what's does that have to do with Naruto?_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN **

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

Naruto looked atop the Hokage monument, only there where no Hokage faces and no Konoha. Instead there were 9 large animals facing 9 people. He recognised the 9 animals, each of them was one of the legendary bijuu.

1 tailed Tanuki

2 tailed cat

3 tailed turtle

4 tailed Wolf

5 tailed bear

6 tailed ferret

7 tailed Badger

8 tailed Ox

9 tailed fox.

He knew of the fox, the strongest and leader of the bijuu, the one that attacked Konoha and lost to the fourth Hokage, Naruto's idol. The people he had never seen of before. The one with three swords turned to the straw-hatted one,

"Ready captain?" the straw-hatted one who he guessed was the captain nodded.

"Ah, lets show these monsters that we aren't to be trifled with. For we are the STRAW-HAT PIRATES!" the two sides charged towards each other.

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

BRING!

"Aaahhhh" Naruto jumped out of his bed, tripped and landed in a bunch of clothing on the floor.

"What a weird dream" putting the dream aside, Naruto got dressed, eating some food he prepared in under 5 minutes (being the professional cook he is) and ran towards the door and to the academy.

_WITHIN NARUTO'S MIND_

Kyuubi was interested; somehow his fool of a host had managed to view some of his memories.

"**The straw hat pirates, the only proper challenge we bijuu have ever faced as one. The only other person to equal me in terms of power would be the fourth Hokage. Lets see what this causes. I sense a plot"**

_OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND_

_

* * *

_

Maito Gai watched in an odd fascination as his female pupal brought to training 3 katana,

"Tenten I know your flames of youth are amazing, but why 3 katana?" Tenten smiled in an odd way and simply said,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Gai wisely decided to leave it at that.

* * *

Running Naruto managed to make it to the academy in time for the graduation exams. Seating himself, he hoped it would be a jutsu he was actually good at.

"Today is the graduation exam. The jutsu you will be tested on is the bunshin." Naruto missed the rest because he was depressed it was the bunshin and not something he could do,

"Bunshin is my worst skill NOOO!"

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka screamed.

One by one people entered the exam room, it seemed like a lifetime before it was his turn. When it was he slowly walked dragging his feet, perhaps hoping that they will change the jutsu although he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Naruto perform bunshin please" Naruto sighed and readied himself,

"Bunshin no jutsu (cloning technique)" a pop was heard and smoke filled the area next to Naruto. When it cleared it showed a sickly deformed frog like clone.

"YOU FAIL!" Naruto sighed, maybe next year. He exited the room.

Sitting outside he watched as people from all over congratulated their kids on passing the exam. And for those who failed consoled them and told them they would get it next time. Mizuki eventually walked towards Naruto,

"You know Iruka cares about you. He may seem strict but that is only because he cares about you, here follow me"

Naruto followed Mizuki as he led him towards a ledge, motioning for Naruto to sit he asked,

"Why do you think Iruka is so strict?" Naruto thought for a few seconds,

"Because he's annoying" Mizuki chuckled,

"Its because you and him are alike. He to was an orphan. His parent killed by the Kyuubi, so he is a lot stricter on people because he knows how harsh the world is. Now I'm not suppose to tell you this but there is another way for you to graduate" Naruto looked at Mizuki like he had just given him a years supply of free ramen.

"Really!" Mizuki smiled, he had Naruto now. Orphans are so easy to manipulate.

* * *

Naruto ran towards his private hideout, getting the scroll was easy enough. He was so excited at the prospect of graduation he failed to notice hyuuga Hinata practicing her clans techniques see him running past. Curious she decided to follow him. Following at a distance she watched as he read the first jutsu and cursed the heavens

"KAGE BUNSIN! WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME? BUNSHINS ARE MY WORST TECHNIQUE!" still, he buckled down and practiced.

* * *

Iruka was worried; just earlier Mizuki had told him that Naruto had stolen the scroll of seals. Running he checked the first place he could think of, the training area inside the forest. Hurrying, he failed to notice Mizuki following him. As he approached the forest 5 hours after the scroll was stolen he saw a battered and bruised Naruto. Landing he spoke to Naruto.

Hinata watched hidden in the trees as Naruto trained with chakra outputs only a jounin could hope to meet, it was awesome. After about 5 hours of practice he finally managed to perfect the jutsu, Iruka landed

"Your in big trouble now" Naruto looked up in confusion,

"Iruka sensei, I found you, now watch me make this awesome just and you will have to graduate me!" Iruka looked confused,

"what? Who told you that?" Naruto looked impatient,

"Mizuki did, now let me show you the jutsu" Once Naruto had finished the sentence Iruka suddenly appeared to be alarmed and pushed Naruto away from himself, Hinata's silent questions were answers as multiple kunai hit Iruka, luckily all missing his vitals.

"I see you found him first Iruka" Mizuki said,

"Now Naruto, HAND ME THE SCROLL" Naruto looked on confused, Hinata was anxious and Iruka was just alarmed,

"No, Naruto don't give him the scroll, EVEN IF IT KILS YOU!" Mizuki just laughed,

"Naruto you don't need the scroll, I'll tell you the truth" Naruto wondered what he meant, Iruka looking scared yelled as loud as he could,

"DON'T TELL HIM!" Mizuki laughed the typical villain laugh,

"You know how the 9 tailed fox was defeated" Naruto reluctantly nodded,

"Well a rule about that day was created concerning you" Naruto and Hinata wondered what this rule was, Iruka had fear all across his features,

"DON'T TELL HIM MIZUKI, NARUTO DON'T LISTEN" Naruto looked on in confusion? Why was it important?

"The truth is that the fox wasn't defeated, it was sealed into human form. Naruto YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX!" Naruto suddenly couldn't move his past had finally caught up to him. Hinata looked on shocked,

'_Naruto is the demon fox? That murderous monster?'_ Iruka yelled desperation audible in his voice

"MIZUKI DON'T" Mizuki ignored the plea,

"Haven't you ever wondered why everyone hates you? IRUKA'S THE SAME HE ACTUALLY HATES YOU TO!" As he said this Mizuki threw his Fuma Shuriken towards Naruto, the person in question just closed his eyes and awaited death… it never came.

SQUELTCH! Warm liquid hit Naruto's face; curious and afraid he opened his eyes to see that the liquid was blood mixed with tears. Iruka stood above him the large shuriken in his back. Iruka was crying, why Naruto didn't know.

"I'm sorry Naruto, when my parents first died, I was alone none were there to comfort me. I had no parent love, like you. I also had no friends, I was just another orphan, another mouth to feed. So to seek acknowledgment I became a class clown, purposefully doing stupid things, trying to gain their attention. I just wanted to be seen. I wasn't smart enough to be seen by brains, but I could be seen as an idiot. Scorn was better than nothing. But it was painful. I'm sorry Naruto, but if I had done a better job you could have avoided that." Not knowing what to do, being completely confused. His world now upside-down Naruto ran, as fast as he could, just to escape.

* * *

The Hokage watched through his crystal ball as the jounin and chuunin yelled about killing the brat for going to far. The Hokage's thoughts were else ware.

'_He had just found out the seal, he is sad and depressed, and the scroll with him was the one containing the technique used to seal the fox up. The chances of him freeing the foxes power and taking a fox form are 1 in 1000000, but if that happens… we would have to kill him' _The kind old man hoped against hope that it wouldn't come to that. Especially since Naruto is the fourths Hokage's son.

* * *

Hinata ran from tree to tree hoping to find Naruto, all the while deciding what to make of the information she had just heard. Naruto was the 9 tailed fox.

'_The 9 tailed fox and Naruto are too different to be compatible. If Naruto's personality was a mask I would be able to see through it. I know being stupid was a mask for a while to get attention. But eventually it literally became his personality. Hmmm, if he is the fox; then I'm a princess in hiding hoping to avoid capture'_

Mizuki henged as Iruka saw Naruto running and caught up,

"give me the scroll or Mizuki will get his hands on it" Naruto jumped and shoulder bashed Mizuki.

"How did you know it was me?" Mizuki asked, with shock on his face, Naruto laughed,

"Because I'm Iruka" after a pop and a bunch of smoke Naruto changed into Iruka

"You would even henge into the one to killed your parents." Iruka laughed,

Anything to keep the scroll from an idiot like you"

'_Run Naruto, get away from here' _Iruka though to himself,Mizuki laughed

"You're the idiot, me and the fox are alike. We will both use the scroll for power." Iruka reluctantly agreed,

"Yeah" Hiding in a tree near the conversation Naruto's head fell, he was feeling very depressed about now. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

'_Even Iruka sensei doesn't acknowledge me. What about all of the good times we had and when he told me about cooking, was it all a lie?'_ Iruka continued before Naruto could get in a rut,

"The fox would do that, but Naruto is different, he isn't the demon fox anymore, in fact I think he never was the fox. I have acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may be stupid and clumsy in anything to do outside of cooking and fighting. But he tries hard and never gives up. HE IS NOTHING LIKE THE DEMON FOX! HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO"

Mizuki sneered,

"I was going to kill you after killing the brat, but now I'm going to kill you first FOX LOVER!" he threw another giant shuriken, this time Iruka awaited death. So naturally he was surprised when Naruto appeared out of nowhere easily kicked it away. All of Naruto's attention was focused on one person, his determination giving strength to his allies and weakened his enemies, his voice full of pure confidence

"Lay one hand of Iruka sensei and I'LL KILL YOU!" Mizuki sneered, although he was terrified inside the fox had just threatened him.

"Just you try it, I'll destroy you in one shot!" Naruto smirked, Mizuki decided he should run, but ignored his instincts,

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSU (shadow clone technique)" exactly 1000 Naruto's stood laughing and readying them self in the basic Redleg stance.

"You were going to finish this in one shot? Well DESTROY THIS MIZUKI!" well, needless to say Mizuki would never be the same again.

* * *

"Oops I think I over did it" Iruka and Hinata thought in unison

'_You think?'_ Iruka was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"Come here Naruto" Naruto nodded and walked close to Iruka.

"Close your eyes" Naruto obeyed. He felt his goggles leave his head and something take their place.

"You can open them now" Naruto grinned like a mad man.

"Congratulations you graduate" Naruto left all sad feelings at the gate because he was so happy.

Later after Iruka had left, Naruto stayed there thinking over all he had learnt today. Hinata left her hiding spot and walked over to Naruto, Naruto heard her and looked at her. Being under his gaze Hinata couldn't hope but blush a deep red. Naruto then stared talking,

"Are you ok Hinata, you're a bit red, do you have a fever? Why are you out here? Did you just see what happened? What is the meaning of life? Why are your eyes pale looking?" Hinata toped Naruto torrent of questions with one sentence,

"I I I kk know a a ab ab about the K K Kyuubi" that completely shut Naruto up, he looked at Hinata afraid she would hate him. So she told him the truth,

"If you're a large demon fox, then I'm a stuck up Uchiha" Naruto laughed and was very relieved someone his age didn't hate him because of Kyuubi.

"HEY WANT TO GET SOME RAMEN, IT ALWAYS HELPS WITH COLDS!"

**END **

**A/N:** The only major change to the plot were I added her was Hinata seeing the whole revealing about Kyuubi. I also updated the bijuu and amount of strawhats to keep up with the current canon.

**NEXT TIME: **_Naruto meets a weapon wielding scary kunoichi and signs a blood pact with a scroll, but what's this problem Kyuubi keeps talking about?_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	8. Chapter 8: 3 swords and sign the scroll

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews. Now for the devil fruit members of the straw-hat pirates, I have a plan for them and devil fruits in general. You will just have to wait and find out.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Naruto woke up to the business and loud of the street, in 1 week the teachers will be handed out. Naruto hoped he didn't get someone who was lazy, was late to everything and didn't say much about themselves.

* * *

Kakashi sneezed 3 times loudly, this cause him to be spotted on the mission and the entire mercenary group attacked him.

"Dam, and things were going so well"

* * *

Naruto after getting dressed saw the special suit his substitute father figure gave him many years ago. He moved past it and picked his favourite orange jump suit. Placing it on he walked over to the scroll; opening it he looked at the moves and styles. He had completed every one of them. He may not be fast but his legs were strong, he could nearly break boulders but he can smash training posts.

Picking up the scroll and heading towards his usual training grounds he heard something… different.

* * *

Tenten was practicing using three swords, that scroll she opened the other day told a story, and has the most unusual sword stances she had ever seen. Being the weapons maniac she is decided to try them out.

She was a natural, deciding to push her luck she wrote her name in a blood pact, the strangest thing happened. Pushing her pondering aside she focused on the post ahead of her and using 3 wooden swords attacked it voraciously. She didn't want him to wake up yet.

* * *

Naruto saw this weird looking girl (naturally he thinks every girl except Sakura is weird) hitting a wooden training post with a sword. Turning away he decided to enter the training ground next over. Sitting down he practiced his stances and started kicking the post breaking each one he kicked, after a decent work out he started practicing the advanced moves. He did this by creating a battalion of Kage bunshin and telling them to attack him, it was the first time he fought superior numbers, it was doing this he learnt something.

"This style, the attacks do wide area damage" what could this mean? It means each attack instead of the usual attack of one ninja at a time, this style seems to be focused of fighting superior numbers, although the style does do wonders one on one it had the best effect against a larger amount of enemies. He liked that. Sitting he decided to explore the scroll again, studying the blood pact he remembered telling himself that once he became Genin he would sign it, well no better time than now. Cutting his thumb and writing his name in the slot provided he waited it was then that a blue like mist attacked him, he fell unconscious.

_WITHIN NARUTO'S MIND: _

The Kyuubi looked curiously at the figure in front of him, the figure looked at the 9 tailed fox and spoke

"9 tailed soup, cut the tender tails and random vegetables, after adding water leave to boil, the bones make for a nice flavour" the Kyuubi just sweat dropped

"**you've never cooked a nine tailed fox have you?"** The figure in black just laughed,

"I can always try shitty-fox"

ELSEWARE WITH IN MIND

Naruto walked around this sewer like place, he have never seen anything like it, looking at each of the corridors he went down it one in random. Following it he saw it was a memory, this one was the day he learnt about cooking.

_MEMORY:_

"_What's a hobby?" Naruto asked as Iruka and Sarutobi where eating their ramen, Teuchi answered _

"_A hobby is something you do in your spare time, for example your pranks could be considered a hobby" The Sandaime and Iruka sputtered and glared at the Ramen Bar owner, if looks could burn he would a fried human ready for eating. So he tried to save himself, _

"_But pranking is not a good hobby" Naruto looked at him confused, _

"_How is pranking bad? What would a good hobby be?" Teuchi looked around, someone help him. His daughter Ayame was the one to save, _

"_Your pranking can hurt people, or disrespect the dead, some are just silly" she giggled the last bit. Naruto smile a wide and blinding grin. Iruka then made a suggestion, _

"_If you like eating Ramen, why don't you learn to cook it, I mean I'm sure Teuchi would love to help you, won't you (hint hint)" Teuchi smiled, truly he was afraid that if he taught him to make ramen, he would never come back to eat it, because he could just make his own. The only way he could think of saving himself was to force Naruto to use his new awesome Ramen making skills to work at the Bar… Well it's worth a shot. _

"_Sure, come by after the academy tomorrow, and I will teach you, but on one condition, you work here and use your ramen skills to help me make ramen." _

_END MEMORY:_

Leaving the corridor he continued to walk towards the red light, as he got closer he heard voices

"**I'll have you know I am not shitty, I don't shit"** Naruto shivered, it was a voice full of malice, but at the same time kinda weird,

"Your shitty to me, although you couldn't talk last time we met, the only thing you could do was continuously growl and whine" Naruto smelt smoke, cigarette smoke flowing through the corridor up ahead, he also saw water rushing from the location. Getting closer he heard more,

"**I was only a beast then, when a bijuu isn't with its host it after a while becomes nothing but a beast, no smarter than a sea king" **the second voice spoke up again,

"Aaah, so that's why we nearly beat you, we would have won if one of you hadn't discovered he could use sand" A dark evil laugh echoed through the last corner before Naruto saw who was talking

"**aaahh, yes good times, I remember them well" **turning the corner what he saw caused him to gasp, a Two pairs of giant red eyes turned and looked at Naruto and the other individual turned as well, he had a scruffy beared and wore something like a black tuxedo, the most distinct this was the mans eye brows, they curved.

"What are you looking at you shitty-brat" Naruto's eyes twitched

"nothing old man" the man started to growl

"I'll have you know I am the most magnificent lady's man on the planet, I am not old" Naruto nodded,

"aaahh, so you're a perverted old man, ero-jiji" the man started to twitch,

"ero-jiji!? my name is Sanji, or my by alias Blackleg Sanji" Naruto stopped snickering when this man called Sanji claimed to be black-leg,

"You mean this old perverted geezer is blackleg?" Sanji perked up,

"Yes I am blackleg" Naruto laughed and laughed and laughed

"You expect me to believe I have found in a sewer someone who as been dead for about 500 years?"

"**ENOUGH** **of your childish banter, brat he is blackleg. I should know about 500 years ago we fought" **Naruto and Sanji just ignored the overgrown fox and continued to argue, that was until Sanji kicked the boy

"aahhh! Ok ok you are black leg, only he would use an attack like that" Sanji looked on curiously,

"Oh? Why would that be" Naruto took this time to smirk, putting himself into the basic blackleg stance he lifted one leg and made a mock kick, Sanji looked on impressed,

"Because, that's the style I'm training in" Sanji entered the blackleg stance as well,

"Well then, show me how much you have learnt, whiskers" they charged, Naruto kicked as hard as he could and as fast, only for Sanji to block and counterattack as though it was the slowest attack in the world, putting his foot on the ground he attacked furiously only for Sanji to either dodge or block all the attacks,

"not bad, better than I was at that age" Naruto renewed his efforts attacking even faster, Sanji picked up the pace and blocked each attack,

"good, now lets see your defence" Sanji attacked, Naruto had little time to prepare a block, Sanji attacked furiously and quickly, the attacks without Sanji even trying were easily double the strength of his, Naruto stood no chance.

"How?" Naruto asked when he lost, Sanji removed his shoes and handed them to Naruto, Naruto tried to pick them up, key word is tried. He failed miserably,

"What on earth? they have got to way a tone!" Sanji smirked

"10 tonnes actually" Naruto stood breathless and cried

"10 TONNES! THAT'S INHUMAN! YOU MONSTER! NO NORMAL PERSON COULD HANDLE THAT MUCH WITHOUT DIEING!" Sanji smirked,

"how would you know?" Naruto stopped in his rants,

"ha?" Sanji sat down and motioned for Naruto to do the same,

"Have you ever tried? Its an ability, you see its actually special shoes. The weight grows slowly, allowing your muscles to grow. What stopes the muscles from growing to quickly though and becoming too bulky is the stretches. Therefore we have extremely strong legs but no bulky muscles. So our leg muscles actually contain a lot more strength in less room than usual people." Naruto nodded, then asked a question that had been on his hind for a while,

"What are you doing here, and were is this anyway?" the evil voice from before answered

"**This is your mind, Sanji was sent here when you signed that scroll" **Naruto nodded then turned to the voice and said

"Who are you anyway?" the voice took a deep breath, Naruto didn't like the sound of that

"**I am the great, the awesome, the all powerful, the greatest being to walk upon this planet, it was I who defeated the straw hat pirates" **Sanji snorted

"**I single-handedly defeated all the other bijuu in a fight to determine our leader I am the great KYUUBI!" **Naruto looked at Sanji, leaned in and whispered,

"So this fur ball is Kyuubi? Talk about an ego problem"

At Sanji's agreeing nod Naruto spoke again

"Train me" Sanji looked at Naruto and smiled

"That was the point of the scroll" Naruto looked at Sanji confused

"Ha?" Sanji sighed and continued

"the whole purpose of the scrolls are to find people who fit a criteria and to train them as an apprentice" Naruto looked at Sanji and asked

"Did every strawhat do this?" Sanji shook his head

"No, only those without a devil fruit" Naruto looked at Sanji confused

"Devil fruit?" Sanji took another mouthful of smoke

"I'll tell you later" before they could say anything else the Kyuubi spoke again

"**There is something I would like you to check" **Naruto turned to the Kyuubi and motioned it to continue

"**Have you seen that you can only remember a select percentage of things" **Naruto looked at the Kyuubi confused

"What?" the Kyuubi sighed

"**Just follow the sewer to the end, you will see your brain. Tell me how bad it is"** Naruto just shrugged and told Sanji he can come if he wants, walking through the sewer he began to see a light. Getting closer he recognised it was the Hokage monument, getting closer he sees instead of the usual Hokage faces it was several figures.

Logic had a crack strait through the middle,

Memory had lost its head and planing was destroyed.

There were other figures that were destroyed, and a door sealed of, Sanji whistled,

"That's some brain damage, it's no wonder you're so shitty" Naruto's eyes twitched both at Sanji's comment and what had been done to his brain.

"What could have happened here?" Sanji shook his head and walked back to the cage. Once they arrived they told the Kyuubi what had happened and what they saw

"**I thought so, it appears someone with skill in brains has used a technique to make you stupid. I'd say it sort of worked. If it wasn't for me you would be a lot dumber" **Naruto was both grateful and pissed, angry he decided to leave his mind. Waving he left.

_OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND_

Waking up he turned to the scroll and wondered if it was all a dream

"**Sorry brat it isn't" **Was Kyuubi's sarcastic reply Naruto cursed, and started beating a poor old training post.

"Get some weights, continuously attacking like that won't do much." Naruto grumbled and walked over towards the shinobi store, approaching the store he saw the girl from earlier

"I smell Marimo" 

* * *

Tenten was having a normal day, help the shop, train with team, do missions then train alone. And now she is helping the store again when a voice in the back of her head said

"My ero-cook senses are tingling" while wondering what the green haired swordsmen meant she saw a blonde haired boy enter the room, she looked at him and he looked at her, they both said the only think they could think of

"ero-cook?" Tenten asked, the boy's eyes widened

"Marimo?" they looked at each other for a few seconds, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Tenten started to giggle, it eventually grew to full out laughter, and Naruto was the same,

"ero-cook" the boy started laughing,

"that's a good one, it completely depicts his personality" Tenten was laughing saying

"he has green hair, moss is green" eventually they calmed down, whipping a tear from his face Naruto turned to Tenten,

"so, got any weights" Tenten nodded and let him towards the weighted section of the store.

Naruto trying to strike up a conversation asked her,

"so, how did you get him?" Tenten put her hands into a thinking position.

"I got a sword and a scroll from work, when I got him I opened them. At first it was nothing but a few stances and stuff. I was a natural so I decided to sign the blood pact. Needless to say I was freaked out when I appeared in my mindscape and saw this menacing 3-sword warrior look at me. His introduction sentence was Do you have any onigiri?" both Naruto and Sanji (within his mind) laughed, Naruto told his story

"It was the same for me, only it took me a few years to open the scroll" Tenten agreed if she were still in the academy it would have been the same. Passing him the weights and getting the money she watched him leave.

* * *

Outside the store Shikamaru heard a voice in the back of his head say

"Zoro, Sanji. Amazing we have nearly all woke up now, something big must be coming" the lazy Nara agreed, and it was something big he didn't want to have anything to do with.

Getting home was hard, after adding the weight to the soles of the shoes like Sanji told him he felt his energy drain, Sanji explained that was the effect of the special weights, it took a percentage of his energy and made the weight via that, needless to say it was very heavy. Opening the door he dragged himself to his bed and hastily fell asleep.

**END**

**A/N:** ok, the mistakes should have been rectified and everything is go. I was in conflict wether I would have Tenten and Naruto become like Sanji and Zoro (in how they relate), I decided they would get along better but still be rivals. A hint for the purpose of devil fruits is that devil fruits and bloodlines are related.

**NEXT TIME: **_Meet Kakashi, teammates and the final Genin test._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	9. Chapter 9: True Genin test

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN **

Walking down the streets in Konoha is an interesting experience, especially for Naruto. At one point they openly glared at him, then eventually that wore off and now they just ignore him. To make things weirder every time he sees a beautiful lady a voice in his head goes haywire

"MELORINE! MELORINE! MELORINE! MELORINE!" it got annoying after a while

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Sanji may have shut up, but everyone around to hear him gave him weird looks. A few people even thought he was talking to the demon within him (I guess you could actually say they then on respected Naruto for the burden. 'Yelling out to the demon within him, refusing to give into its murderess ways' you get the point) Naruto sighed and continued walking towards the academy.

On top the roof following Naruto silently was one Jounin,

"hmmm, so that's the brat on my team, seems to have met the demon within him. I wonder…" silently he left to go to the Hokage, so he missed the interaction between Naruto and a boy named Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru I can see you" the horrible camouflage moved and a young boy was revealed,

"I expected as much from my rival, NOW TRAIN ME!" Naruto sighed,

"Sorry squirt but I don't have the time, I've got to go to team selection. I'll train you another day" Although Konohamaru moped you could see he accepted Naruto's answer. Naruto just smiled as he continued towards the academy,

"I wonder if I'll be on Sakura-chan's team, hmmmmm Sakura-chan"

* * *

Shikamaru sat of the academy roof admiring the clouds, across from him was his best friends and comrade Chouji. It has now come to Shikamaru's attention that there are scrolls, scrolls that are part of and connect to the infamous straw-hat pirates.

'_Your crew is so troublesome Usopp' _the Nara spoke to the voice within him,

"so? I can't say your ninjas are any better" Shikamaru knew better than to argue, it was too troublesome. Looking at Chouji he couldn't help but wonder if these days bloodlines and there day devil fruits were connected. It was a little known fact that only an Akimichi could use their jutsu while anyone can use a Nara's although only a Nara's body and mind are best suited for it.

"Chouji, would your skills be classified as a blood limit?" Chouji sat there thinking, he wasn't sure pondering he decided to take a long hard look at home

"Hmmm, I guess so" Shikamaru nodded stood up, left the cloudy haven't and walked towards the classroom, Chouji following.

* * *

Kiba sat with Akamaru looking across to Hinata,

"She's been different since the day after she graduated, like she learnt some life changing information. Such as finding out the person you love is the indirect hero of Konoha but they all think he is evil incarnate all because of fear and prejudice, luckily that's very unlikely. Its probably family problems, aren't we luckily Akamaru our family isn't like the hyuuga" The truth was that Hinata was thinking about something she learnt about Naruto claiming he was in the indirect hero of Konoha but everyone actually thought he was Kyuubi's incarnate and treated him as such, with barely hidden hate and fear. When her family found out that she knew they asked her what her opinion of Naruto was now, she became honest

FLASHBACK

_Hinata looked across the clan head and the elders, it had been brought to their attention that Hinata now knew the secret and they had to see if her opinion had changed, _

"_Hinata, you now know the secret of Uzumaki Naruto. Has your opinion changed?" Hinata was nervous, she didn't know she didn't know how to react, how was she suppose to answer. Deciding to be honest to herself and the hyuuga elders she did something she has never done before, she help her head up high _

"_my opinion has changed" The elders knew she hadn't finished, Hiashi was impressed, she was now handling herself like a hyuuga should _

"_My opinion may have changed, but it changed into something more. My opinion has changed from a poor suffering boy who doesn't let the pain effect him, to the hero of Konoha who isn't treated like the hero he should be" although as an experienced hyuuga the elders and Hiashi showed no visible reaction to Hinata's reaction, they were impressed. They let her go, telling her opinion is noted. Hinata will never know if that was good or bad. _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Sasuke sat in the classroom brooding, when he was young his older brother went haywire and murdered the entire Uchiha clan in one night saving only his brother, how could he have murdered the entire Uchiha clan if some would have been on missions? Some have asked themselves. The truth is that there were no Uchiha's on missions that night; a clan meeting was to take place so the entire clan was there. The meeting never came; they were all killed before it could.

This event left Sasuke mentally scared for life, swearing in his parent's grave he would avenge them. His aim in life has left him extremely ambitions. He has plunged himself to inhuman amounts of training to prepare for the fight destined to come, because of this he has to be the strongest, there cannot be any stronger.

* * *

Naruto ran, his new weights making it visibly hard to make it. He hadn't been given enough time to get used to them, it seemed like every other day they increased. Walking inside the classroom he ignored the questions his appearance brought. Sitting down in the nearest seat he promptly fell asleep.

_DREAM SCAPE _

Naruto was walking along a road; he saw a toad as huge as the animals he saw in his other dreams. He saw someone looking like another Naruto riding it screaming at the top of his voice as the toad tried its best to make the other Naruto fall of

"Naruto! Wake UP!"

_END DREAM:_

Naruto shook as a loud scream jerked him awake, turning he saw an angel

"Sakura chan!" the flower in question looked past Naruto and looked at Sasuke

"Naruto move, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun" Naruto sighed in defeat; Sakura still didn't see him. Standing on the desk he turned and stared at the brooding maniac

"What's so good about you anyway" lightning flared between them, but it was all over when someone pushed Naruto into Sasuke causing them to kiss. Their eyes opened wide and they both jerked away and hacked pretending to die

"I knew you had questionable habits Sasuke but this is just over the top" Sasuke threw back a retort

"You kissed me, not the other way around" as soon as those words left the Uchiha's mouth Naruto felt killing intent and in a moment of pure fluke Naruto tripped and missed the brutal punishment that he would have received, sitting on the other side of the Uchiha letting Sakura sit next to the brooding prodigy Naruto managed to avoid a questionable death. Sasuke couldn't help but improve the 'Uchiha-glare-of-brooding' into the 'Uchiha-glare-of-amusement'. Iruka walked into the room in shock, there was no beaten up Naruto like he expected, and in fact he was sitting normally, like nothing happened. Sighing he opened the package with the teams the teachers put together and the Hokage approved of

"Team 1" Naruto tuned out Iruka's voice weighting for his own team to come about

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto stopped his day dream about Sakura and focused on the teacher much to Iruka's amusement

"Haruno Sakura" Naruto left into the air and yelled

"YATTA! I'm with Sakura Chan!" Sakura looked at the ground in depression but hope still remained, Naruto thought

'_Now I'll accept anyone else as my other team mate as long as it's not Sasgay'_ As if the heavens had heard the thought and decided to ruin Naruto's happiness Iruka called

"And Uchiha Sasuke" this time Naruto and Sakura's roles reversed

"TRUE LOVE ALWAYS WINS" was Sakura's declaration of happiness while Naruto looked at the ground in depression. Hinata at that moment thought,

'_Awe, but I wanted to be on his team' _Hinata just sighed which caught the attention of Shino, who filed it away for future use. Once again Naruto ignored the other teams to be happy and depressed at his choice of teammates.

* * *

Kakashi neared the academy, he was just under 3 hours late, and he had just recently spoken to the Hokage about Naruto.

"Don't underestimate him Kakashi, although he may seem like an idiot he gets the best of people when they aren't ready" Kakashi decided he would believe it when it happens. Opening the door a duster hit his head.

'_Hmm, maybe I should take the Hokage's words seriously.'_ Looking around he saw Naruto laughing his head of, Sakura trying not to laugh and Sasuke questioning his ability as a ninja. 10 words about summed it up

"I first impression of you is… I don't like you" all three Genin sweat dropped unsure wether to take his words seriously or not.

"Meet me on the roof" he disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the three ninja's finally appeared and sat down he began,

"Well, lets get to know each other, you know your name, likes dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Sakura lifted her hand and before waiting for a response spoke

"why don't you go first sensei, we don't know anything about you" Kakashi inwardly sighed, it was the same every year

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have lots of likes, some dislikes and I don't feel like telling you my hobbies and dreams for the future" Kakashi loved the looks on peoples faces when he introduces himself like that. Pointing to Sakura he spoke first

"You first pinkie" Sakura took a deep breath, "my name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sas ----giggle-- and I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto" Kakashi turned to Naruto when she said that and saw he was heartbroken

"my hobbies are –chuckle-- and my dreams of the future are OH MY! --giggle while blushing and looking at Sasuke--" Kakashi inwardly sighed

'_fangirls' _pointing to the object of Sakura's affection he spoke

"You next broody" Sasuke twitched at the nickname and spoke

"my name is Sasuke, I have few likes and many dislikes, my hobbies are training, my dream of the future, no more of an ambition is to kill a certain man" Kakashi out of the corner of his mind saw Naruto stiffen most likely thinking if it was him Sasuke was talking about. Turning to the last person he didn't have to speak

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, I LOVE RAMEN, COOKING AND SAKURA CHAN, MY HOBBIES ARE COOKING. TRAINING IN MY UNIQUE TAIJUTSU STYLE AND MEETING NEW FRIENDS. I DREAM IS TO BECOME THE HOKAGE AND HAVE EVERYONE ACCEPT ME!" Kakashi had to stop the ringing in his ears and he saw Naruto get angry when Sakura and Sasuke chuckled/laughed at his dream when Naruto was about you yell Kakashi spoke

"Interesting, now lets get to business, tomorrow we begin our duties, tomorrow be begin an survival exam" all three student wondered what he meant

"We've already did an survival exam in the academy, why do we have to have another one" Kakashi chucked, it was a chuckle no sane person wanted to hear. It promised pain, anguish and general insanity

"Your going to flip when you hear this, out of the 27 students that passed, only 9 are actually going to become Genin" naturally Naruto took this as the biggest insult possible

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Are you saying all that work was for nothing?" Kakashi chucked again

"Oh no, it served a purpose. It was to see who had the potential to become Genin. This is to weed the weak from the strong" Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke were getting worried

"I told you that you would flip, here are the pamphlets for the test tomorrow and before I forget, don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you will puke" with that he disappeared in a wind of leaves. Sakura turned to Sasuke nervous but firm

"Will you go to have lunch with me, you know team bonding?" Sasuke didn't even reply so Naruto spoke

"I'll team bond with you Sakura" Sakura was to depressed to accept

"Sorry Naruto, but how could you help?" Naruto sighed, he may be the dead last, but how could you expect him to catch up after years of sabotaging his academy progress?

* * *

Three hours, three hours at training ground 10, and Kakashi still hadn't turned up. 'Poof'

"YOUR LATE!" was the yell Kakashi received when he arrived, he completely understood why Obito did it a lot, the expressions you get to see are completely worth the wait.

"Ok, now they your hear we can begin the test. See these bells, if you don't get one then I tie you to the log over there and each my lunch in front of you then you get sent back to the academy" 3 stomaches rumbled

'_That's why he didn't have us eat breakfast, that sadistic fruit loop'_ Sakura saw something was off

"Why are there only to two bells?" Kakashi smiled his special eye smile

"That's so one of you definitely goes back to the academy" All 3 faces instantly watched each other wearily.

"You have to come at me with the intent to kill, or you will fail as a ninja" before Sakura could question his sanity he yelled,

"BEGIN!" instantly all 3 run and hid. Naruto produced a Kage bunshin and sent it to lay traps and Naruto himself attacked Kakashi in an attempted to make him enter the traps. Charging he challenged Kakashi

"Man to man fight, when I win I get a bell" Kakashi couldn't help but sweat drop,

"I think you've missed the point" sighing he put his hand into his weapon pouch Naruto tensed, tension was heavy in the atmosphere but completely dropped when Kakashi pulled out a perverted novel 'come come paradise' Naruto head dropped,

"What are you doing?" Kakashi looked at Naruto like he had 15 heads and a bumper sicker on his back that said 'I'm stupid'

"I'm reading a book, don't worry it won't effect me in any way" Naruto was naturally enraged by his casually brushing off, he had worked hard for his skill, he wasn't going to let some idiot with a perverted novel get he better of him, anyway perverts are always weak. Charging he entered the Redleg stance, Kakashi raided an eyebrow

"Hands in pockets, ok" Kakashi readied himself, Naruto charged. Sakura and Sasuke watched in awe and Naruto attacked his moves changing from one attack to another, going to a single kick, only to Kakashi to dodge, unconcerned Naruto used the momentum to speed up the next attack to kicked again only this time Kakashi was forced to block, 'BOOM', dust blew up from the force of the wind. Kakashi was forced backwards, his eyebrows raised

"Wow, that was a strong attack" Naruto took the complement and attacked again. Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried he was either blocked or dodged, luckily his plan was still working he was forcing Kakashi backwards, he smirked and threw a kunai, Kakashi dodged but saw that it wasn't him he was aiming for but a trap wire.

Kakashi cursed under his breath as a range of traps activated pummelling Kakashi to pieces. Naruto smirked, showed him that he wasn't to be underestimated. He examined the area Kakashi should be only to see the area was clear except for a beaten up log

"Dam" Naruto cursed as he stepped forward to look for his target only to run strait into a trap, a wire hit his legs tripping him then he fell into a dug hole. Kakashi peered over the opening,

"Good job, but look underneath the underneath" Naruto's eyes twitched as he tried to climb the hole, only to fall back down cursing he created some Kage bunshin to make a ladder.

* * *

Sakura watched the entire fight and knew she was the weakest link, if Naruto didn't stand a chance then neither did she, in fact she doubted Sasuke would either but she had to be sure running she went to the area that Naruto was so see if he wanted help only to run into Kakashi.

"AAAHHHH" screaming in fright Kakashi chuckled,

"I wouldn't scream, unless you want to end up like Sasuke?" Sakura questioned Kakashi when Kakashi 'poofed' away, as Sakura turned the corner there was Sasuke, blood was dripping, Kunai in places you don't want to thing about, and Sakura froze with fear.

'_If that happened to Sasuke, what about Naruto!' _Pushing past the image of Sasuke she focused on the ground ahead and saw something

"The blood isn't staining GENJUTSU!" putting her hands together in a seal she called

"Kai" the image of a beaten Sasuke blew away in the wind, pleased with herself she ran towards her target.

* * *

Kakashi was impressed he was sure she was going to fall for the illusion, then again if she wasn't looking for Naruto at that moment but was looking for Sasuke then she would have fainted. Turning he let them be and went to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura made it to the hole Kakashi dug to rescue Naruto only to see 50 clones pulling each other up one by one. Confused as to why they were real she approached

"Naruto!" the boy in question turned while the clones disappeared in a volume of smoke

"Yes Sakura-chan" Sakura approached and put her head into a thinking position

"Don't you see that something fishy about this exam" Naruto nodded his head slowly, he didn't get anything but he licked to pretend to be smart, unfazed Sakura continued

"I mean, have you ever seen or heard of a 3 man team. 2 Genin and a Jounin" now Naruto new the answer to that

"No" Sakura suddenly had a light bulb appear above her head, Naruto was actually freaked out about that, luckily it disappeared as quick as it came

"Its because there are no three man teams, this whole things a trick, quick we have to find Sasuke-kun"

* * *

Sasuke himself was neck deep in dirt, both literately and figuratively. He was pouting, that was the only way to describe his predicament, when the two-worst people in the world show up before he could dig himself out, how he got there he didn't want to talk about.

"Hmmm, you appear to be neck deep in dirt Sasuke" Naruto said as he laughed, Sasuke used Uchiha death glare number 54, pity it didn't help.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, but in order to pass this was have to work together" normally Sasuke could care less, he worked better alone, he always had. Unfortunately he knew the blonde haired idiot had a point. Alone they stood no chance. Sakura spoke up,

"Think about it, why aren't there any three man teams? If there are none why would Kakashi-sensei give us a test like that?" Sasuke put his brain to work, think over the situation

"To get us to work alone," Naruto nodded at Sasuke then continued

"He tried to pit us against together this is a test of" Sakura finished for Naruto

"Teamwork"

* * *

Several trees away Kakashi smiled they finally got it, they still had thirty minutes to get the bells and work together, lets see how they do.

Waiting at the posts Kakashi watched for his cute students to make their move, it came so quick and so fast you could barely see it happening. It started with 5 copies of the genin; Kakashi didn't know which ones were real, so he put his book back into the pouch, after all its best to honour his student's seriousness. Together they charged each in the right style, thinking fast he dodged the first few strikes, when he hit them they disappeared in a bunch of smoke

'_Kage bunshin? Impressive. Naruto's reserves should be as high if not higher than mine'_

Jumping back Kakashi punched another only for it to faze through eyes widening he thought

'_Bunshin!'_ he wasn't to be caught unawares though so he punched another Sasuke, unfortunately another was behind him on the Tora seal

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball Technique)" Kakashi was forced to retreat unless he wanted to be barbequed, feeling someone behind him he ducked narrowly missing Naruto's kick, Naruto called out

"Quasi (Rump)" performing a two handed handstand Naruto span around and went for another kick, Kakashi managed to duck under it. Not to be deterred though Naruto continued the spin swang the other leg and gave a hard kick to Kakashi's tailbone as he called out

"Queue (Tail)" when the attack connected Kakashi exploded into a log and the log was smashed in half. Kakashi's eyes widened comically from the attack

'_If that had hit me…'_ barely dodging a pair of thrown kunai curtesy of Sakura and nearly running into an attack combo via Sasuke Kakashi believed that unless he removed his chakra suppressing weights or revealed the sharingan they might beat him, although that was the point.

After destroying 3 of Sakura's bunshin that were leading him to a trap which he narrowly dodged it via a Kawarimi, He threw a kunai at her only to have it deflected. Sensing someone after the bells he turned to face Naruto only to be caught from behind, trapped he saw Sakura and Sasuke covering all escape routes as Naruto called

"Concasse (Crush)" Naruto jumped into the air, starting to spin rapidly he gained extreme speed; Kakashi knew that if that hit him, he would be knocked unconscious. Performing a quick Kawarimi with a clone he managed to avoid Naruto's heel from smashing his head, thinking quick he Jumped back throwing Kunai at Sakura and Sasuke to avoid them retaliating. Luckily before his students could follow him the alarm went. Breathing a loud sigh of relief, he turned to his students, they were depressed smiling he told them the good news

"You pass"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with confused expressions on their faces

"How did we pass? we didn't get a bell!" Kakashi smiled, although the only way to tell was by his eye curving upwards

"This wasn't a test to get the bells, it was a test of teamwork, which you figured out in the end" Pausing he lead them to a monument

"You are the first, everyone else just stayed with the rules and ignored each other to try to get the bells, they failed" Walking he squatted and put a hand on the memorial

"This is a memorial of all the heroes of Konoha" Naruto grew excited

"Then I'm going to get my name on there one day!" Kakashi grimaced

"Every person on this stone was killed in action" Naruto calmed down with a solemn look on his face. Sighing he gave them their lunch and spoke to them,

"Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their team mates are worse than trash, place those words close to your heart." Performing an eye smile the mood lightened up and the 3 started talking about finally becoming Genin and how they were the first to pass Kakashi's test

'_Is that what it was like for you, Minato-sensei?'_

**END **

**A/N:** And there we have it, Kakashi revealed. I quite like the character of Kakashi, he would be my favourite character followed by Gai, why do I like Gai? I like his personality; it's happy go lucky like Naruto. I changed the fight seen a little so that you can follow it easier.

**NEXT TIME: **_Missions, Training and the 2 green beasts._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	10. Chapter 10: Missions and Training

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN **

When Kakashi said that mission would be starting Naruto was excited, happy and eager. He, like 99.5 of the academy newly graduated population was under the impression that as soon as you graduated you strait away go one major mission, saving royalty, defeating big bad bad-guys and using his kick-ass ninja skills to impress people and instantly become Hokage. Reality was far from it; Naruto was angry, depressed and upset. The only things he had done are what you would call weekend jobs, the only benefit was that they got paid.

"Why on earth are we doing these stupid missions?" Sakura just had to agree

"Yea, Kakashi-sensei, why are we dong these missions?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, it was about time they asked,

"Its to build your teamwork, up to now you have been doing everything by yourself. Thus you are consistently trying to do everything alone, it's that kind of mindset that gets you killed on the field. Well, enough talking lets do another mission!" All 3 Genin groaned.

* * *

Naruto sat down at the training post that evening after a full day worth of missions. Sighing he walked over to the post and performed his stretches and waited for his in-mind sensei to give him instructions

"Ok, this is going to be a major training assignment, so show me how much you have improved so I can tell you wear you are now" Naruto then stood up put himself into a ready position and began going threw all the attacks he knew. Sanji nodded, he was far enough

"I see you major weakness, the Redleg style focuses on two things 1:speed and 2:strength. You have enough strength for now, now you need speed. To achieve this you need more weights, so add more power to the shoes" Naruto sighed,

'_It's chakra Sanji'_ focusing chakra to his legs he felt them become heavier, standing up he ran.

Kakashi watched from the bushes as his blonde haired pupal trained, he saw that the shoes suddenly got heavier

"Weighted shoes, ingenious for a fighting style like that" putting down the notes in his note pad he left to find his other students and what they needed training in. As he ran he failed to notice Naruto produce 50 shadow clones pop up and attack Naruto. Kakashi was to learn the full power of the style later.

* * *

Chouji Akimichi looked thoroughly around the scroll room, looking for the origans of his fighting style. He knew the main purpose was to enlarge individual limbs to gigantic proportions unfortunately you needed to consume massive amounts of food or you wont have the energy to use the techniques. Curiously he turned towards the box at the back, it hadn't been opened for a long time. Because of this he failed to hear father approach him

"Are you going to open that box?" Chouji jumped in fright. Seeing who it was he relaxed

"Yes" Chouza nodded then began a lecture,

"In there is supposed to be the origins of the clan and techniques that have been lost to us. My father told me that only a select few would ever have the bloodline strong enough to actually perform the techniques, only one with a bloodline strong enough will ever open it" Chouji nodded although he had completely missed his father point. Walking over to the box he opened it, Chouza stood there his jaw on the ground, even he couldn't open it and he was the strongest with the bloodline is years. Chouji read the scroll,

"Wow, we come from an idiot".

* * *

It was another day, the sun was shining, Birds were singing and Naruto was screaming like a headless chicken, a scream with no sound at all. Naruto was so scared he couldn't make a noise, across from him was someone who you never ever wanted to meet. He only got up to train when he saw the worst horror movie right in front of him 'revenge of the green duo' thus was Naruto's silent screaming.

"Hello my youthful comrade, my student and I couldn't help but notice that the youth was strong with you"

"Yes Gai-sensei, the youth is strong with this one"

"I completely agree lee, we have to cultivate the youth and bring it to its full potential" Naruto just stared in shock his mind racing 10,000,000,000 miles and hour. _'Green, big eyebrows, bowl cut hair and shining teeth, my worst nightmare.'_

'_Ahhhh! the eye brows, they must be alive. I can see them moving lets get out of here. I thought the person with the eyebrow eyebrow fruit was scary, could they be related? No!' _Naruto decided to stand tall despite all his senses telling him to flee to the mountains,

"What are you doing? And who are you?" The green duo stopped their rant and turned,

"Our youthful comrade, we are training. As for who we are" Both struck a pose causing Naruto to begin to like these people and Sanji to puke

"**Ewww, don't puke there, that were I sleep"** After entering the pose and dramatic music to appear in the background they yelled in unison

"We are the two beautiful green beasts, Gai and Lee" both there eyes sparked and there teeth ping, causing Naruto to squint his eyes and the Chuunin training in the training ground over to temporarily loss his eye sight and get 2nd degree burns from the fire jutsu he was practicing. Before Naruto could ask more questions or run, the short one spoke,

"What is your name?" Naruto without thinking entered the same pose, causing Sanji to have a breakdown and Kyuubi to puke… the green due had stars in there eyes

"I am UZUMAKI NARUTO! The next HOKAGE!" the large one spoke,

"You have a large goal Naruto-kun, and as a teacher and Jounin I would love to help you achieve it. Together with my student lee we will make you a fine Hokage" Naruto was in cloud nine; he had someone who offered to train him, that had never happened before.

"Thankyou" he was to regret that later.

* * *

"I don't get it idiot, how could you manage to impale yourself with a stick while cleaning a lake?" Sasuke asked, wether he was being serious or joking Naruto didn't know

"I don't know teme, I was picking up trash the next thing I know I had a stick in my hand. Its not like I did it on purpose" Kakashi sighed; Naruto was a walking trouble mine.

'_How did Iruka do it? I think I'll ask him later'_ As they were walking he saw his other pupil being awfully silent, normally she would be extremely loud, and try to hang onto Sasuke permanently,

"What's on your mind Sakura" Sakura nearly tripped over her feet,

"Hmm, what's on my mind? I'm just wondering if this is all being a Genin is about." Kakashi nodded, he expected that. Naruto piped up

"Yea, why aren't you training us?" Kakashi smiled its about time they asked,

"I am a Jounin instructor, I am there to make sure you complete a mission correctly, I will only help you if you if I am needed. It's not my job to teach" Sakura and Sasuke sighed in defeat but Naruto wasn't to go down so early,

"I meet this green bowl cut Jounin and Genin they were part of a team and he teaches them, why can't you teach us" Kakashi nodded,

"_Poor guy, he must have met Gai and his pupal Lee… knowing my luck lee will pick Sasuke as his eternal rival all because of the sharingan"_ Kakashi turned to his students and snapped his book shut, instantly all his students turned to him, if he shuts the book he is serious.

"I can only train you if you want to be trained" All three nodded, and said in unison

"Train us Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi smiled although the others didn't know it,

"are you sure? Once you agree there's no going back?" All three nodded, they were finally being serious

"Excellent, meet here at 7am tomorrow morning, be on time" all three nodded affirmative,

"Ok, dismissed" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke; he had to see a Chuunin teacher to learn more about his students.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go on a date with me?" Sasuke stopped and turned his head dramatically,

"Sakura, if you want my attention be strong. Otherwise your just a worthless fangirl, your currently worse than Naruto" Sakura looked as though a demon had eaten her, spit her out again they stomped her to death. Sighing in rejection she turned and left to go home. As she was leaving she saw her other teammate "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto turned to Sakura,

"Hey Sakura-chan, could you help me for a second" Sakura curious at what Naruto was doing turned and walked over to him,

"So, what are you doing?" Naruto smiled a large smile, it was infectious even Sasuke was involuntarily smile. (In the training ground near the Uchiha complex Sasuke had a sudden urge to smile, luckily he was alone, otherwise Naruto wouldn't let him live it down.) Looking closely at what Naruto was doing she saw he was concentrating hard, "neh, Sakura-chan I was wondering. Wouldyoutrainwithme" Sakura looked at Naruto confused,

"Sorry, could you say that again slowly this time" Naruto gulped in nervousness

"Would you train with me" Sakura's first reaction was to hit Naruto over the head for even thinking about being alone with her while training. Luckily for Naruto before she could act on her first impulse Sasuke words echoed in her mind

'_if you my attention be strong, otherwise your just a worthless fangirl, your currently worse than Naruto'_ Sakura swallowed her pride and replied,

"Sure, I'll train with you" Naruto yelled out to the world how excited he was.

"I'm currently training with fussy-brows so you can join us this afternoon at training ground 9" Sakura nodded dumbly, until if finally registered that she would be training with someone else as well as Naruto. Sighing she left to go home and prepare for this afternoons training with Naruto.

* * *

That afternoon Naruto and Sakura appeared at training ground 9; already in the grounds were the green duo. "1001, 1002, 1003 if I cant do 2000 punches I will do 3000 kicks, 2004, 1005"

"Yes Lee, if you can't do 3000 kicks I will run 500 laps around Konoha with my tongue" it was a disturbing sight, Sakura was the first to speak

"Are you sure this is the right training ground?" Naruto looked at the due then at the sign and spoke

"Yep, this is the training ground" Sakura sighed, unfortunately this caught the attention of Lee, who as soon as he saw Sakura had love hearts appear in his eyes

"My beautiful cherry blossom, my name is Rock Lee what is your name?" Sakura looked at Lee wide eyed and Naruto was starting to get a bit edge, Lee had just flirted with his Sakura-chan,

"Sakura" Lee had hearts in his eyes literally

"The lovely that is Sakura-san, I will protect you with my life" Sakura didn't know wether to thank him for the service or run far away, she chose the former,

"Thanks Lee-san" Naruto looked at Sakura wide eyed, she had just thanked him. Usually she punches first asks questions later, great. Gai managed to see the commotion and head over,

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I see you brought another youthful comrade to our training grounds, truly your youthfulness is abundant and full of power. Luckily I brought a spare just in case" Naruto, Lee and Sakura looked at Gai in confusion, brought a spare of what. The question was answered when out came 2 pairs of green spandex, Lee and Naruto looked on in awe and Sakura in horror.

"These are my special training suit, the spandex allows for complete flexibility it allows your skin to breath this increases the amount of time you can train by 10 times. I got them from a 2 for 0 deal, for some reason no one buy's them" Sakura thought in full sarcasm

'_I wonder why'_ what she wasn't expecting was an answer

"Shannaro! I agree" Sakura nearly fell to the ground in shock, because she was so out of it she unwillingly accepted the spandex suit. While holding it she turned and saw something that would haunt her till the day she died, Naruto, Lee and Gai-sensei were all in the nice guy pose while wearing a green spandex suit, looking at herself she saw she was wearing it to.

"AAAHHHHH!" her scream was heard all over Konoha causing a series of events that would never be mentioned again, so why should I tell you about it?

* * *

The next day all 3 waited for their sensei to arrive so they could begin there training, they should have known he wouldn't appear on time. 3 hours had past and they were angry and annoyed as soon as Kakashi appeared Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison while Sasuke nodded

"YOUR LATE!" Kakashi looked at all three of his pupils and spoke in his annoying lecture tone,

"So, let me guess. You just stood around waiting for me to appear so you can begin your training without you doing anything? What a waist of three hours" all three looked sheepish as they avoided eye contact. Sighing he turned to them again,

"Ok, let's begin training" Naruto yelled as loud as he could his happiness,

"YATTA! Ok, let me change into more comfortable cloths" he disappeared into the bush Sasuke and Kakashi looked on confused and curious while Sakura had a horror filled look,

"Run, run to the hills" she declared just when Kakashi was about to question her sanity it appeared, It had gold hair blue eyes and a green spandex suit, Sasuke and Kakashi looked up in horror as he walked over to him, Kakashi attempted to take control of the environment

"Naruto, don't wear that again" Naruto looked at Kakashi in confused

"Why not?" Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all replied in unison

"Just don't"

**END **

**A/N:** Chapter finished, I decided to not end on a cliffhanger. They get annoying after a while. What was in the scroll Chouji read will be revealed later so don't expect answers soon.

**NEXT TIME: **_first major mission! Journey to wave_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	11. Chapter 11: Journey to wave!

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews

Normal

"Talk"

'_Think'_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Training, that's a lot of what Naruto had been up to, his daily routine had become as follows,

'Early morning training with Gai and Lee,

Missions from about 10am till 2pm (Kage bunshin really helped),

Team training till about 6pm.

Then there was training alone and with Sakura. Sasuke had yet to join them. Currently they were training with Gai and Lee building their Taijutsu skills… needless to say Sakura was forever scarred, Sanji discovered the hard way you can't commit suicide when you're a spirit and Kyuubi still hasn't cleaned up his cage from the first time. Naruto was so busy he hadn't had time to do his favourite hobby for ages, Cooking. Thus we what Naruto was doing now…

"You shall never beat me at this cooking contest Naruto!" Akimichi Chouji declared glaring at his competitor Uzumaki Naruto,

"Ah, but I beg to differ. I will win a years supply of free ramen!" The Akimichi and the Uzumaki glared at the other, lightning blazing between them. The skilled cooking family who have a unique fascination with barbequed meat and Uzumaki the young cooking prodigy and literally kicks ass, neck to neck in the finals in a cooking contest to win a year supply of ramen.

"BEGIN!"

Naruto and Chouji each quickly pulled out their prospective cooking utensils, and reached for the ingredients. The commentators commentating the competition, "Naruto looks like he is making a rice dish, is that onigiri?" A voice sounding suspiciously like Tenten yelled

"YOU NAMED ONE OF YOUR FAVOURITE ATTACKS AFTER RICE BALLS?" Naruto chose to ignore it, instead focussing on the seafood selection on the ingredients bar. Chouji instantly grabbed the meat pack, his Akimichi instincts causing him to grill meat and cook vegetables; his hands working like a blur.

Naruto was cutting vegetables putting them in a pot after which he turned and flipped the fish in the pan while stirring the sauce ignoring Chouji all the while. The commentator was adding his two cents

"The Uzumaki boy is racings rings around the famous Akimichi clan, he truly lives up to his name of fish cakes. See how fast his hands are moving? Only a skilled person could keep up with speed like that!" Choji developed a tick on his head, how dare they favour Naruto over him, picking up the pace and using chakra to speed the process his hands and arms accidentally stretched and grabbed an ingredient without him or Naruto noticing, the audience however saw it.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? His hands stretched like rubber, that folks is the skill of the pure Akimichi blood line, although usually they only enlarge body parts not stretch then!" Sanji was intrigued,

"_How interesting, a descendant of Luffy? I guess the meat addiction is some indication"_ putting that information away for a later use he watched as his apprentice continued to create a meal that would cause every daimyo in existence to drool in anticipation.

Chouji added seasoning and placed his dish on the plate and looked at Naruto smugly, laughing manically he declared

"I Akimichi Chouji have years behind myself in complete clan cooking history. When it comes to cooking it is forbidden for an Akimichi to admit defeat! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" everyone ignored him, each of the judges saying in unison

"Naruto wins" Chouji's jaw had hit the ground, tears formed and waves crashed in the background Genjutsu that appeared magically, crying out he yelled,

"How did you win? Was your cooking supreme or is it discrimination? My cooking rival, I will practise and come up with the perfect dish and I will defeat you!" Naruto was so focussed on accepting the years worth of ramen that he didn't hear Chouji,

"Hmm, you say something?" Chouji just yelled out to the cruel world even louder.

Meanwhile within the audience Maito Gai turned to Kakashi, tears in his eyes,

"My eternal rival, have you been teaching your students your hip cool ways as I have been teaching mine the power of youth?" Kakashi turned to Gai, paused dramatically and said lazily

"You say something?" Gai fell to the ground in depression crying about eternal rivals and their hip and cool ways and passing them on to their students. Kakashi shrugged and returned to his book.

* * *

Around 8pm that evening Naruto was training with Lee and Sakura again, both Lee and Naruto were panting and on the ground.

"What a youthful competition Naruto-kun, your flames shine brightly!" Naruto nodded with Lee, his own youthful flames glowing in the daylight sun,

"Yes fuzzy eyebrows, cooking is my life… apart from being a ninja of cause! It is what keeps me from falling into the depths of insanity!" Lee, Gai, and Sakura all looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head, Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly muttered just loud enough that only Gai heard it,

"It's what keeps me from going crazy, and makes people acknowledge my existence" Gai's eyes softened, turning to his students he yelled breaking the atmosphere

"My youthful students, you have each shown youthful power and I have acknowledged you as my students, now let us run 100 laps around Konoha during the beautiful sunset on our youthful hands!" Naruto and Lee were the only ones who were happy about that instantly doing a handstand and following Gai. The Sakura moaned and groaned, complaining about psycho teachers and students.

* * *

The next day followed the same basic training principle accept for…

"NO! NO! NO! No more of these crap missions old man, I want a real mission!" Kakashi and the Hokage sighed, Iruka on the other hand reacted strongly

"YOU IDIOT! You're just a rookie, everyone starts with simple chores, and the ones you can't stuff up!" Naruto being that he is refuted

"BUT WE KEEP GETTING SHITTY MISSIONS! WEEK-END WORK!" Kakashi seeing the look on Iruka's face quickly hit Naruto over the head interrupting his rant; the Hokage took this time to defuse the situation,

"It seems I have to explain what these duties are all about, everyday the village receives numerous requests, ranging from babysitting to assassination" Sarutobi took a quick puff of his pipe, letting it calm him before he got to into the lecture,

"Each request is written down on these lists and divided into A, B, C and D ranking based on difficulty, The village is also divided based on skill Ranging from me at the top, to you at the bottom, the missions are then handed out by us at the top based on their abilities. If the mission is completed successfully we get paid. You just became Genin so D-rank missions are perfect for you" The Hokage finishing his rant waited expecting to hear questions or refusals of his lesson, what he heard was not what he expected.

"And then I had miso ramen, it's the best. Tomorrow I'm going to have…" The Hokage yelled at the top of his voice

"LISTEN YOU!" Kakashi chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head sheepishly,

"Sorry about that" Naruto just ignored it

"These Shitty D-rank missions are just a waist of our skills, we're better now. We aren't those wining brats you think we are anymore" Sakura nodded furiously

'_Anything to get away from Gai and Lee's 'flames of youth' speech'_ while Sasuke silently agreed with Naruto. The Hokage and Iruka smiled,

"Ok" Naruto was about ready to retort and Kakashi to stop him when the words registered,

"Ha?' Naruto said dumbly as Kakashi looked alarmed then calmed down

'_I guess they are ready, they have all grown tremendously'_ The Hokage continued

"If you want a higher ranked mission so bad, I'll give you a C-Ranked one, perfect for your skills. It's a protection mission of a certain individual" Naruto grew excited, smiling the largest grin he could he punched the air yelling

"YES!" turning to the Hokage his imagination grew and he yelled

"Who? Who? A Daimyo? Princess or Damsel in distress?" Naruto was practically on the edge of his seat… well in this case his feet in anticipation, the Hokage laughed,

"Calm down I'll introduce him now, Tazuna you can come in now!" The door slowly opened, all the members of team 7 staring in excitement. When the door opened…

An old man with a sake bottle walked through. He walked over to the wall leaned against it in a half-drunk stupor and spoke,

"They're all a bunch of super brats, especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja?" Naruto laughed, turning between the other 2 expectantly he spoke

"Ha-ha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" eventually Naruto noticed he was the shortest, Naruto became strangely silent. Sakura became nervous; she felt that something bad was going to happen due to a huge foreboding. Naruto's foot shifted, flames began to appear around him. Sakura saw the change and recognised the stance

"No!!! The deadly flames of youthful vengeance!" Her inner voice yelled in complete horror, turning to Kakashi she whispered

"Naruto's about to attack, and think Gai" as soon as those words left her mouth Kakashi's eyes widened in horror and a BANG! Echoed around the room, Naruto shot forward at speeds Sasuke had never seen him use before

'_Is this the extent of the dead lasts powers?' _Naruto shifted his foot preparing to pummel the old man when Kakashi moved, his speed was at least 5 times as fast as Naruto's and easily managed stopped him. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened even further after that, he was near them one second then where Naruto was the next

'_This is a Jounin's power?' _Sasuke thought with awe, although outside he was indifferent. On the other side of the room, near the door the bridge builder looked at all of them scared half to death,

'_These ninja's are crazy!'_ at this point in time he was wondering who was more dangerous Gato or Shinobi from Konoha.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up bright and early, who wouldn't when you have just found out that you are leaving the village walls for the first time. Arriving at the village gates he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already there, waving at them he approached

"Where's Sensei and the client?" Sakura and Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's question. Fidgeting barely able to hold in his excitement he waited for Kakashi and Tazuna. Exactly on time both of them appeared

"Ha? Your on time Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi chuckled his 'I-am-amused-by-your-stupid-question' chuckle and just waved it off, motioning to the client and his students they left towards the land of waves.

"Um, are there any shinobi in wave country?" Sakura asked, Tazuna shook his head as he answered,

"No, there's no need for a shinobi village there so we have none" Sakura nodded after which a discussion on the 5 major shinobi countries and there Kage's ensured. During the entire talk Naruto was conversing to his second tenant

'_Would you add rice with sauce from a cooked chicken?'_ you get the point. Due to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura being to busy doing there own things they completely missed a puddle that shouldn't have been there. The only one to notice it was Kakashi; preparing himself for a quick Kawarimi he got ready to watch how his students handled the situation and who the enemies target was.

"Ha?" RIP Naruto looked on in fear, as his sensei was brutally ripped apart in front of him. Seeing them leave his sensei's dead body and charge at him, Naruto froze. Getting his wits together he jumped to dodge, unfortunately those few seconds hesitation meant that he would not avoid the attack.

'_Is this the end?' _Sasuke seeing how Naruto wasn't going to avoid the attack threw a shuriken at the two brothers, lodging the chain to a tree. The two missing Nin missed hitting Naruto, Cursing they disconnected the chain and ran towards Tazuna ignoring Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna preparing to protect him, starting to form had seals she got ready to move Tazuna with a Kawarimi, she never needed to because just before they got into slicing range Kakashi knocked them unconscious. Sasuke looked at Kakashi then back towards Kakashi's body should have been, crushed logs lay there harmless.

"You have been lying to us Tazuna" The bridge builder in question grew nervous. If Tazuna wanted to get out of this he had to be careful.

"What to you mean?" he eventually questioned. Kakashi sighed, Entering lecture mode he spoke

"When I first saw them I had to determine who there target was, it could have been you or us. They targeted you not us, you told us no ninja's would be after you, Tell us the truth" Tazuna was sweating heavily at this point in time, shakily he began his story…

SOME TIME LATER

"So if you don't do this mission I will die, my grandson would cry days on end and my daughter would complain and curse all Konoha ninja's for not saving my life, cursing you until the day I die" Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all sweat dropped, Laughing nervously Kakashi turned his students, Naruto answered the unspoken question

"We have to continue, or innocent people will die and the loved ones left will pin the blame on us" Sakura nodded, Turning to Sasuke Kakashi barely saw he wanted to continue, but wasn't going to answer. Sighing to turned to the client

"Fine, we are continuing this mission"

* * *

All 3 Genin admired the water as they drifted through it, Kakashi smiled at them

'_Oh to be innocent, how I miss those days'_ Turning to Tazuna he asked a simple question

"Tell me the whole story" Said bridge builder nodded and began his plight

"Gato the owner of a major shipping company and one of the richest people alive recently set his eyes on Wave country" Tazuna paused, looking around nervously spoke softer as if afraid something unspeakable would happen if he spoke aloud

"He started by buying out all of the local shipping companies, we didn't think twice about it. He brought to us new job opportunities he seemed the real deal. Once he owned all the shipping businesses he rased the taxes on the exported and imported goods to unreal ranges, completely destroying demand for our goods and making people lose interest in selling stuff to us. Once that had happened out sole supplier was Gato, he had a monopoly so if we wanted to survive we had to pay outrageous prices for simple things such as food and medicine it's horrible" Naruto started to grow upset

"HE CANT DO THAT!" the rower whispered menacingly

"Shut up, do you want them to know you're here?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly silently begging for forgiveness.

Hopping of the boat and onto dry ground they watched as the boat drove off, leaving them alone. Tazuna eventually spoke

"My house is this way" walking off he noted the ninja's followed him. Naruto examined the road ahead of them carefully, his hearing listening for any unnatural sounds. Only for a second, he heard a foot shift that didn't belong to them throwing a kunai he heard as it hit a tree. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto opened the bushes to reveal a rabbit scared half to death. Sakura reacted physically hitting Naruto over the head

"That's harassing animals, don't do it again. Poor little bunny rabbit" leaving Naruto she swooned around the rabbit like flies to a recently departed animal. In the confusion between Sakura swooning the rabbit and Naruto begging for forgiveness he nearly missed Naruto mutter

"I could have sworn it was a foot moving I heard move, not a rabbit" Kakashi curious examined the rabbit

'_It's a snow rabbit, snow rabbits are only white in winter… its spring? KAWARIMI NO JUTSU (Replacement Technique)'_ yelling out as loud as he can hoping to save his students

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

SWOOSH a large sword spinning rapidly travelled just where the Jounin and his Genin were and into a tree behind them, a figure landed on the swords handle, muttering under his breath so only those with super hearing could hear him

"Zabuza hoohoo: dynamic entry (dynamic entry Zabuza method)" Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and spoke in his lazy tone

"Well if it isn't the hidden mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza-kun" Naruto got on guard, seeing the size of Zabuza weapon, standing back to guarded Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke followed his lead.

Kakashi eyeing Zabuza spoke to his students,

"This ones on a whole other level, stay back this is the teamwork for this guy. It will be a little tough… unless" Thanking Minato for drilling it into his head to never wear weighted seals on any mission c-rank or higher he grabbed his forehead protector and prepared to reveal his eye. Unfortunately Zabuza ruined the surprise,

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi, sorry the but the old man is mine" Kakashi's eyed narrowed and his body tension, Zabuza could feel the chakra output Kakashi was preparing. All three students were confused, although for separate reasons.

'_Sharingan what's that?'_ Naruto thought to himself, hearing a fox laugh menacingly in his mind he took a larger interest in this battle. Sakura was sharing Naruto's thoughts only there was no fox interruption. Sasuke was the most worried of the three, the sharingan was supposed to be an Uchiha only ability

'_Could he be?' _all thoughts were cut short as Kakashi's forehead protector rose to reveal a mutated eye with 3 comma like pupils surrounding a single one in the centre.

"Sharingan, what's that?" Naruto asked in confusion, Sasuke being an Uchiha answered,

"The sharingan is a special eye that allows the user to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai and Nin-Jutsu. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has" Zabuza continued the lecture

"Hehe exactly, that's not all… What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them." Naruto and Sakura looked at there sensei in fear and awe, Zabuza smirked then continued

"When I was still part of mist they handed out a I kept a bingo book, it included information on you, and this is what it said 'The man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu… copy ninja Kakashi" All three students looked at Kakashi, each thinking in unison

'_He's famous?'_ Sasuke elaborated further in his mind,

'_What's going on, the sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan… there is no guaranty I will actually get it'_ Before Sasuke could think further Zabuza spoke

"Now, lets end the talking, I have to kill that old man"

Grabbing his sword Zabuza pushing of the tree and landed on the water performing hand seals he called the name of his first and hopefully final jutsu

"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)" a heavy mist condensed around the shinobi, the three Genin hardened there formation around the old man. Kakashi gazed around using his sharingan to pinpoint Zabuza's location.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza as a member of the hidden mist he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead… It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful." The mist began to thicken, a ominous voice echoes throughout the clearing

"8 choices, Liver, Lungs, spine, Clavicle vain, Kidneys and Heart. Which one should I go after" Kakashi looked around, he could see the others. Hoping they were all right he prepared himself for the attack that was sure to come. Feeling a build-up in chakra and Ki, he unleashed an amount of his own. Sasuke began to sweet heavily

'_What an incredibly dangerous Ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy… The intensity of the Jounin, It feels like my life is being squeezed, I can't tale it, I'd rather die not and get it over and done with…'_ reaching over and grabbing a Kunai he got ready to end it when a voice called out

"Sasuke, Don't worry. I'll protect you guy's even if ti kills me." Smiling with his eyes he diminished the killing intent and lifted the confidence of his charges

"I don't let my comrades die" all three Genin relaxed for about a second that was the window of opportunity Zabuza was looking for

"We'll see about that!" appearing in the middle right next to the old man he spoke two words that seemed to freeze time in Naruto's position

"It's over" Kakashi saw the move of a blade and ran stabbing Zabuza with a kunai while knocking his student out of the way, looking down expecting to see a growing pile of blood, he saw the puddle was water. Naruto yelled to Kakashi to look out, turning his eyes widened in alarm as Zabuza swang his sword as fast as he could chopping Kakashi in half, only for Kakashi to also turn into a growing puddle was water. Cursing, Zabuza couldn't help but be impress

'_Even in this mist he copied __Mizu bunshin no jutsu__ (water clone technique)' _feeling cold hard mettle on his throat and a voice whisper in his ear

'_Don't move' _Zabuza just smirked, although his mask hid it. Listening to the Genin yells of happiness and adoration he began to laugh

"hehe… its over? There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations." Kakashi narrowed his eyes wondering what thee missing-nin was talking about

"You had your clone say those word to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan… but" Kakashi suddenly sensed a presence behind him, as soon as it appeared Zabuza's voice spoke for behind him

"I'm also not that easy…" killing the clone in front of him he ducked under a over head sword swing but couldn't block or dodge the kick that followed, throwing Makibishi he gave himself some time to regroup and plan a counter attack. Unfortunately he could have planned a better hiding place,

"Foolish, using water to hide from a mist ninja Suirou no Jutsu (Aqua Prison)" water condensed around Kakashi and formed a prison placing a hand to keep it intact he spoke

"hehehe, now I have you in my inescapable special prison." Kakashi began to panic, seeing Zabuza perform a one handed seal and make a water clone he yelled out to his charges

"RUN! As long as he stay here he cant move, the water clone can only travel a certain distance from the owner before it collapses" Zabuza laughed, looked at each of the 'small' Genin he taunted them

"Running around playing ninja, your not wort a ninja yet until your in a bingo book you will continue to be pathetic" Naruto gripped his hand and pushed his feet to the ground, a similar stance he was about to use against Tazuna earlier. Putting his hand in a seal he spoke, no yelled,

"Anyone who abandons a team mate is worse than trash right sensei? Well, put this into your book, 'UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE HOKAGE! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (shadow clone technique)" 20 copied of Naruto took of at speeds and decimated the water clone, Zabuza chuckled

"So some of you do have some talent, but it isn't enough" performing his hand sign again he created 20 Mizu bunshin, they charged to meet the shadow clones. Naruto then threw a folded up item to Sasuke knowing his clones won't last long, when Sasuke caught it he smirked whispering between them

"Good plan idiot" jumping into the air he threw it as hard as he could towards the real Zabuza yelling

"Evil Wind Shuriken, Shadow windmill! (Sorry, I couldn't find the Japanese name)", throwing it as surprising speeds it avoid the battle raging below the ground and headed towards its target smirking Zabuza easily caught it and taunted

"That's not enough" Sasuke and Naruto smirked as another appeared out of it shadow heading towards his legs, Zabuza jumped and smirked again as it harmlessly passed by him. Naruto smiled at this point as it popped revealing it was the real Naruto under a henge. Throwing a kunai towards Zabuza he landed in the water and began to swim to sure, not seeing his kunai cut Zabuza.

"BRAT!" running towards the swimming Genin Zabuza prepared to kill the person who actually managed to cut him. Throwing down the giant shuriken he attempted to impale Naruto but only succeeded to hit Kakashi's armed hand. Kakashi turned to Naruto and smiled

"Great plan Naruto," said boy grew happy at the praise, smirking he began to relay what had actually happened

"The aim of the shadow clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the evil wind shuriken. Of cause I didn't think that could beat him, but I thought if only I could break open the water prison" Zabuza seeing the error attempted to cover it up

"Heh, I got distracted and released the jutsu…" Kakashi seeing what he was doing squished it right away

"Wrong! You didn't release it. You were 'forced' to release it, I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice" Zabuza and Kakashi jumped away form each other and began to rapidly produce hand seals chanting there names as they complete them

"Suiton Suriyuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon technique)" they cried in unison, two giant dragons circled each other and attacked, causing Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna to nearly get swept of there feet and Naruto to get dumped under the water. When the massive torrent of vertical water cleared ti revealed Kakashi and Zabuza head locked in a battle of strength, retreating Zabuza began to notice something strange

'_Strange, what's going on, he…' _running around he noticed that Kakashi was both copying his movement and at the same time creating a perfect counter

'_My movements… He's completely…_' Kakashi finished the sentence

"Reading them." Zabuza's eyes widened, fear beginning to take a foothold

'_What? Did he read my mind? Damn! That...'_ again Kakashi smirked as he finished Zabuza's sentence

"Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" Zabuza's was really freaked at this point, Naruto finally got on the shore at this point and moved to the others and made an extremely witty comment

"You do know that a sign of a well married couple is when they can finish each others sentences" even in the light of the circumstance every person in area sweat dropped, including the hunter-nin that no-one had seen yet.

"Heh, all you're doing is copying me" Zabuza spoke, unfortunately for him Kakashi managed to finish the sentence again

"You can't beat me monkey bastard!" Zabuza's fear was replaced by a mad rage causing him to go for his strongest jutsu

"Damn you! I'll make is so you can never open that mouth again" as Zabuza was performing the hand seals Kakashi was repeating them, looking at Kakashi Zabuza was mysteriously drown to the Sharingan eye, falling for Kakashi's trap. Looking behind Kakashi Zabuza saw himself, falling for the Genjutsu. Because he was so focused on Kakashi he stopped mid seal while Kakashi continued, he saw his mistake to late

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Tidal Wave Technique)" a wave of massive proportions attacked Zabuza head on; Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and jumped onto the trees out the way while Sakura and Naruto followed.

Zabuza knew he was defeated, looking at Kakashi he spoke his deepest fear

"Can you see the future?" Kakashi paused for a moment before replying, grabbing a kunai he replied

"yes, your future is death" as soon as those words left his mouth 2 Senbon needles impaled Zabuza's neck, effectively silencing him. Landing on the tree near the body a masked shinobi appeared

"Yes, he is dead. I thank you for your help in capturing Zabuza, I have waited many months for this opportunity" Kakashi ignored the nin for a moment check to see of Zabuza was really dead, check and finding no pulse he spoke,

"He's dead, by the look of your mask you must be a hunter nin?" The masked shinobi nodded, landing near the body. Naruto grew angry

"How? We had such a hard time with him, while you just waltz in here and kill him HOW! You must be about the same age as us?" Kakashi sighed and spoke to Naruto,

"In this world, there exist people younger than you but stronger than me" all three Genin looked shocked with that thought. The masked shinobi nodded and spoke

"I have to dispose of the body" grabbing it he lifted it up and performed a jutsu to get away. Kakashi placed his forehead protector over his eye sighed, turned to his students but before he could say anything he fainted.

**END**

**A/N:** Well, This took a while to improve. I changed Naruto's reaction a bit. While he still froze he managed to bet back to himself, unfortunately not fast enough though.

**NEXT TIME: **_Chakra control and the masked shinobi._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	12. Chapter 12: between battles

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews they were encouraging and informative. Someone asked if Naruto will be learning Diable Jambe, the answer if yes eventually. It won't be happening for a long! Time. He will most likely learn it after or during the time skip, when it's actually needed. Reason? Pre-time skip: verses Genin to Jounin (sometimes, when Naruto's bad luck kicks in), does not have dangerous S-class ninja's attacking him and his friends… post-time skip: 9 s-class actively seeking all the bijuu, I think he will need a powerful ace up his sleeve.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

_MIND SCAPE_

Naruto was once again looking at the Hokage monument in his head, looking at each of the cracks and faulty cuttings,

"Why and how would someone do this?" Sanji shrugged at the question and followed Naruto through the hall, entering the largest room 4 large statues stood proudly… well they would have if they hadn't been cracked, smashed, eaten and then spat out again, behind each of the statues was a portrait of what they should have looked like.

The first was a large image of a figure lying down on the ground staring at the roof; he was shaped suspiciously similar to Shikamaru; His name was intelligence, he had a large split down the centre of his head causing it to be cut in two.

The second was a statue of a girl poking her index figures together while 'blushing' not that you could tell it being a statue and all. It looked eerily like Hinata; her name was reasoning, she had lost her feet and she was cut in thirds.

The third figure looked like it had been Choji's 3rd lunch, bits and pieces were thrown around the room and left never to be touched again. The portrait showed that it should have been staring strait forward as if analysing your worth, he looked very similar to Shino; his name was logic.

The last figure had a smile on his face and had opened his arms like a grandfather would a small child, wearing the Hokage robes and all it looked exactly like the third Hokage; his name was Memory, unfortunately he had been cut exactly in half, from his crotch to the top of his head.

Looking at each of the figures Sanji watched as Naruto tried to put them back together only for them to fall back apart. Sighing he left the poor boy and went to annoy the oversized fox.

_OUTSIDE WORLD_

Kakashi groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting as the bright light hit his eyes then he attempted to get up,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kakashi discovered he could barely move, shifting his position he peered at the person who spoke; It was Naruto. Looking around the room he saw his other 2 students there as well. Smelling something he saw Naruto holding a plate of food, giving a questioning glance at Naruto he observed as Naruto handed the plate over. Kakashi slowly ate it, his loss of mask hidden by a complex illusion. He was savouring every flavour unknowingly crying at the beautiful taste.

"Dobe, is your cooking really that good?" Sasuke asked observing Kakashi being reduced to crying at the taste, Naruto answered as Kakashi was nodding as fast as he could,

"I wouldn't know, I've always eaten my food, want to try some?" Sasuke just nodded still looking at Kakashi, Sakura curious desired to try some,

"Can I have some to?" Naruto visibly brightened up at he prospect of treating 'his' Sakura-chan to some of his delicious food, calming down he rushed towards the kitchen. Tsunami was silently crying because a 'boy' was taking over her kitchen.

As Naruto was buzzing away in the kitchen Kakashi had a distinct feeling something was wrong. Thinking back towards the hunter-nin he paused. Hitting himself over the head then cursing as it hurt he turned towards the only person still in the room.

"Sakura, what weapon did the hunter-nin use?" Sakura pondered over the question, she distinctly remembered the hunter using Senbon needles,

"Senbon needles, but they have a low mortality rate!" Kakashi nodded, peering at his hands he turned to the door, deciding to bring the bad news to the other two.

"Sasuke, Naruto what is a hunter-nin?" Naruto looked on in confusion while Sasuke paused in the eating of the 'best food in the world' to answer the 'test'.

"A hunter-nin is a specialised nin in taking down missing-nin so that the secrets they hold can't be discovered by any rival villages" Kakashi nodded while Naruto was inwardly cursing his brain, he had some idea at what they mean. Kakashi paused and looked at his blond haired pupal, Curiously (in Kakashi's opinion) Naruto appeared to be angry with himself for not understanding what they meant. It was as if something was wrong with his thinking process,

'_Not possible though, the Kyuubi would fix any damage as soon as it happened'_

"How did he dispose of the body?" Kakashi continued, Sasuke cursed he didn't see it what he did.

"I don't know, I never saw him do it. He took the body and left" Sasuke's eyes widened as Kakashi's point implanted itself in his brain,

"You don't mean?" Kakashi solemnly nodded, Sasuke cursed. Naruto being Naruto looked between the two of them in confusion. Sakura seeing Naruto's confusion decided to give the bond idiot the answer in terms he would understand.

"Naruto, Zabuza is alive" this time it was Naruto's eyes that widened,

"What? We barely won last time!" Kakashi looked at his three subordinates, hundred of answers to defeating Zabuza running unchecked through his head, after about 20 minutes of consideration 1 solution stood above the rest,

"Its time for advanced training" all three students looked at the their sensei, a silent agreement. They disappeared before Inari could do his usual complaining.

* * *

The next day found them landing in front of the tallest trees in the nearby landscape.

"Were going to be climbing trees" all three students looked at Kakashi confusedly, chuckling he explained,

"Your going to be using chakra to climb the trees without your hands!" again they all looked at Kakashi like he was a foreigner, Sighing he used he crutches and slowly walked up the tree using only he feet, standing on the nearest branch he saw all three of his students look at him wide eyed,

"Like this!" Sasuke was to first to snap out of his stupor, eyes Kakashi he spoke what was on his mind,

"What help is this?" Kakashi just smiled, not that you could tell. Looking at his 'cute' student he entered lecture mode,

"This will improve your chakra control, allowing you to theoretically perform any jutsu" finishing with an eye smile he waited for the question that was sure to follow, it was Naruto who asked it,

"Why haven't you taught us this yet?" Kakashi looked at each of his students lazily before speaking,

"You weren't ready, it is as simple as that" Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be negatively angered at that while Sakura just accepted the answer. Seeing the growing anger rising in two of his protégées he quenched their unrighteous anger,

"Sasuke, you firmly believed everything should be handed to you. Thus I had to literally train you to the ground and reach a point before I taught you anything." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in memory of the training lessons they had, he had his expectation of everything being handed to him on a platter literally beaten out of him. Eyeing Sakura Kakashi spoke again,

"Sakura, you had such a fan girl thought process you had below average physical attributes. I had to build up your stamina to an acceptable level before I could even see your chakra control" Sakura lowered her head in shame, it was true she like 90 of the fan-girl club firmly believed the best way to get Sasuke to like them was to have a nice figure and not be bulgy with muscle mass or fat. Naruto was grinning he couldn't help it. Every flaw his teammates had was pointed out; luckily he had none (or so he thought).

"Naruto, you were by far the worst." Seeing Naruto's shocked face, Kakashi laughed, it was amusing.

"You had absolutely no ninja knowledge, you hadn't even mastered the academy chakra control exercises. You didn't know how to read and write properly it was no wonder you were the dead last at the academy. The only things that was going in your favour is your massive chakra supply, currently it is more than me, and your stamina which is about equal to mine and your unique taijutsu ability." Kakashi left Naruto's depressed look and focussed at his other two students, seeing Sasuke smug look and Sakura's brightened up. He was disappointed, he expected better, so he decided to let his blond student have some pride,

"Sakura, who taught you to read and write?" Sakura paused for a moment before answering,

"My parents" she gasped the reason why Naruto was so stupid finally implanting itself in her large brain, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a new respect. Kakashi continued,

"Sasuke, when you were learning what chakra was and they handed out the entire selection of text books, what happened?" Sasuke paused and thought long and hard, this was all before the Uchiha-Massacre, so he didn't like to think about it often. Putting such thoughts beside his eyes widened,

"They skipped Naruto, they never gave him the text book and when he spoke up they told him to leave the class for disrupting it. When a student asked why they told us he already knew all about chakra" this time it was Naruto's time to look up, seeing Kakashi in a new light for the first time he truly thought,

'_he doesn't hate me, he truly doesn't hate me. Only someone truly interested in my capabilities would look that far back in my life'_ Sakura and Sasuke were ashamed now, earlier they had felt superior to Naruto. They had forgotten about all the early teachers had done to disrupt his progress. Seeing how all three of his students were humbled he threw all three of them kunai,

"Use these to mark your progress, get going!" sitting back he watched them begin to climb trees.

* * *

The evening each of team seven was eating his or her fill, they were starving. Surprisingly Sakura had finished the exercise first, before she could celebrate Kakashi explained that the only reason she did so well was because she had the littlest amount of chakra, he told her to run up the trees until she could go no longer. She somehow managed to make it for half the day before resting for a few hours watching the boys still going hard, it was then that the truth of the matter was she was the worst,

'_Naruto has better taijutsu than Sasuke, Sasuke has the best Ninjutsu knowledge but the only think I have excess of is brain power'_ needless to say when she got back to Konoha she was going to put her brain power to use.

A week went past, every day from dawn to dusk all three students attempted to perfect the tree walking technique. Sakura had visibly improved her stamina and Naruto nodded with satisfaction as he could now produce double the amount of Kage bunshin as before. Sasuke also noted he could now perform his favourite jutsu using allot less chakra and his increased reserves. That evening Inari decided to put an end to there optimism.

"You don't understand, this isn't your town you don't know what true suffering is!" something snapped, Kakashi saw the tell tail signs of anger and rage coming from Naruto.

"So you think you can be the star of your own melodrama? Stop being so selfish you CRY BABY" Naruto jumped up and left the room. Kakashi sighed and when Inari left decided to tell him what Naruto meant.

* * *

Entering the clearing Naruto decided to relieve some stress, creating 500 Kage bunshin he got them to attack him. The fight ranged from on the ground to in the trees using the newly taught control to make the fight more interesting especially when he discovered that if he repeated an attack or technique enough mentally they would eventually do it themselves. Needless to say it came as a surprise when some of his clones started to dodge attacks using Kawarimi and henged to escape and sneak attacked Naruto. Unfortunately because of his fighting he never noticed his own skills at using Kawarimi and henge increase, or his sudden gain in experience due the gathered hours his dispelled clones contributed.

* * *

Haku was gathering herbs when he saw what looked like a massive battle sight, tree were broken every ware and some hard rocks had foot indents and others were shattered. Luckily for his purposes he saw a small patch untouched that contained the final herb he needed. Walking over saw in the side of his eyes a young male wearing bright orange, he recognised it as the mastermind behind Kakashi's rescue. Seeing him apparently sleep he decided to wake him up, do a little recon if you will. Walking over to the 'sleeping' boy he was surprised when the blond ass-kicker jumped in the air and landed on one of the branches. Naruto seeing it only a 'civilian' determined the intruder was not a threat and lowered his guard. A conversation insured,

"What are you doing here? And what your name?" Haku asked, although he had his suspicions, his thoughts were confirmed by Naruto's reply,

"I'm training, trying to get stronger! And my name is Naruto!" Naruto shouted with glee, happiness etched across his face. Haku chuckled,

"Are you a ninja? You look strong enough already!" it was true, although he wasn't bulky he had firm muscled all over his body. Each muscle gained through excruciating hours of physical training at some points so painful his muscles had felt like there were burning. Naruto answered,

"I have to get stronger to win my villages recognition, gain acknowledgment and then become the Hokage!" Naruto's point of view was literally yelled, it was his dream, and even a stranger should know it and have it stuck to their heart. Haku had a thoughtful look upon his face,

"Is this for yourself or for another?" Naruto couldn't grasp what the feminine boy meant.

"What?" Haku sighed it is always the blonds.

"Do you have someone precious to you? If you have someone precious to protect then you can become truly strong." Naruto sat there in silent contemplation, thinking about Iruka, the Hokage and his new team; he smiled and turned to Haku.

"Yes lady, I know that! So what are you doing?" Haku smiled then answered carefully choosing his words,

"I'm gathering herbs, someone I know is sick and we can't afford to go to a hospital" Naruto felt his heart go out to her; he felt sympathy to 'her' plight. Resolving himself he offered his assistance,

"Can I help you…" Haku seeing his confusion gave him 'her' name,

"Haku" Naruto sighed in relief and continued,

"Haku, can I help gather the herbs?" Haku smiled and agreed, gathering the herbs he stood up to leave,

"Thanks for the help Naruto-kun" walking away he stopped, turned and looked at Naruto saying,

"Oh, and I a guy" Naruto looked at Haku and his jaw dropped to the floor,

'_He's cuter than Sakura-chan!' _his mentor in his mind saying something similar… only a lot more mature

" WHAT! Tell me this isn't true Haku-CHHAAANNNNN" Naruto inwardly sighed at his teacher's behaviour

'_you know he can't hear you?'_

**END**

**A/N:** In the original chapter I had a rant about here how I just couldn't understand Naruto and his personality. Well I have learnt some more, I will be incorporating this into the story. Not only that, but I have met some people lately that are similar to Naruto (personality wise).

**NEXT TIME: **_second Zabuza fight and Gato makes his appearance?_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Encounter

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

The wind blew softly as the three ninjas and civilian walked towards the bridge, Sakura shivered at the cold temperature. Wrapping her arms around herself she once again berated herself for leaving her jacket at the house, placing her hands together she desperately wished that Zabuza would not show up today. Unfortunately for her and her teammates the person who usually grants wishes was granting Orochimaru's wish that he would have an opportunity to kill the Kazekage.

ELSEWARE…

Six men stood facing each other above a gorge, the Kazekage and two of his strongest facing Orochimaru and two of his strongest. The leader of the hidden village in the sand spoke first,

"Normally I would face you with all of my strongest Shinobi after telling the elders I am going to fight you, but for some strange reason I felt compelled to fight you with only myself and two of my strongest, not tell anyone I am about to fight you and play fair" Orochimaru when hearing this almost leapt to the air in glee, his wish had been granted. Just goes to show that it rains on both the good and the bad.

* * *

Naruto Smiled contently as he woke up, stretching his legs he fell back in shock when he heard a scream, placing his ears on the door he waited to decide when to jump in and help.

BANG! CRASH! Naruto winced as he imagined what was happening in the kitchen, A young boys voice echoes through the house

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY MUM!" a crash followed by some M rated swearing followed, Naruto smiled in amusement he didn't need to see to know what happened. Once Tsunami started whimpering Sanji made his move

"You no good whimpering son of a headless chicken, get your hand off of the precious Tsunami-chan. Naruto get off your lazy shitty ass and help her!" Naruto no longer able to stand the commotion rushed into the room, the state of the place was appalling, Naruto started to grow angry. His chakra started to spike, turning to the two goons responsible he screamed right in their faces,

"You dare make a kitchen become like this, I was just going to knock you out now I'm going to beat you senseless!" Needless to say the two men in question were never the same again.

* * *

Sakura silently screamed in horror when the bodies of several workers were splattered on the bridge, Turning to Tazuna she saw tears falling down his eyes. A sharp laugh made her head whip towards the half completed bridge, near the middle two figures began to fade into her view. She instantly recognized them both; the slight tensing of muscles alerted her to the fact that her crush and teacher recognized them as well. Gulping she prepared herself for the worst, what happened was not what she expected.

* * *

Naruto grinned at the young boy; turning to the two unconscious samurai he smirked,

"You did well Inari, you're a man now" Tears welled up in Inari's eyes threatening to spill, cursing he spoke,

"I swore I wasn't going to cry anymore" Naruto couldn't help but smile, placing his hand on his chest he turned to Inari,

"It's ok to cry, when your happy" Grinning a foxes grin he waved a final good bye and ran as fast as his legs could take him. All the while muttering in a mantra

'_If those samurai attacked here, then the bridge…'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura barely held back a whimper when 20 Zabuza's surrounded them,

'_This is helpless'_ she thought to herself, a sudden image of Lee surrounded by 20 Naruto's sprang into her mind. Sasuke's next movements confirmed her thoughts as almost simultaneously all the water clones burst,

'_I saw it, they were no wear near the speed that Naruto and Lee fought so I saw it' _Hope began to spark in Sakura then it bursting into flame filling her very core,

'_WE CAN WIN!'_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke smirked, facing his two opponents. All the words missed as he focused on the idiot who hid his identity from the rest of them,

'_I hate those like that the most, Itachi was one of them'_ When the masked Shinobi newly named Haku disappeared from his vision his eyes narrowed, moving his Kunai to the left a bit it collided with the senbon, a single thought prodding his mind,

'_Naruto is faster than this idiot'_ a dance of death followed. To the normal eye Haku and Sasuke would mysteriously disappear only to appear again in a deadlock in a different position. To the trained shinobi's eye it was a different story…

Sasuke ducked as Haku flung several Senbon at his general location; flipping onto his hand he jumped backwards easily bypassing Haku and elbowing him in the stomach, following that he threw a couple of Shuriken and hoped for the best. Turning he cursed as his weapons were easily blocked, pushing chakra to his legs he had a momentary burst of speed and attempted to slash Haku with his Kunai. Expecting it blocked he prepared himself for the next move,

"Your good" His opponent taunted, or declared Sasuke couldn't decide which to make it, he decided taunted. Jumping they rushed at each other at maximum speed, just before they could collide Sasuke pushed more chakra to his feet and effectively disappeared from view, Haku's eyed widened in shock. His eyes narrowing he ducked as Sasuke slashed where his head used to be. Sasuke clearly had the advantage in speed.

'_This speed, is nothing to Naruto's'_

_

* * *

_

Kakashi faced Zabuza while simultaneously watching Sasuke's fight,

'_You have come a long way kid'_ he smiled satisfied at the shocked look at Zabuza's face.

"Your Haku is nothing compared to my team" Kakashi taunted, while he expected Zabuza to perhaps attack in anger he sure didn't expect a long hard laugh,

"You haven't seen anything yet copycat" Kakashi turned from Zabuza to watch the fight again, hoping what Zabuza said was the result of pure desperation.

* * *

Sasuke again collided weapon to weapon with Haku, although Sasuke had a lot of speed it was almost as if Haku was used to actually be fighting at speeds countless times faster, it is almost as if he is somehow capable at fighting at the speed of light,

'_Not possible, the only possible way that could happen was if he had some way to transport himself from one place to another possibly a mirror using his reflection. Luckily no such jutsu exists' _Sasuke had no idea how close to the truth he was. Flipping backwards he clashed weapons again, after skidding backwards both he and Haku rushed towards each other. The sound of metal hitting metal surrounded the area, their weapons again hitting in a deadlock and Haku grew strangely serious,

"You have done well to surpass me at this stage, but I still have the advantage" Focusing on his left hand Haku began a series of one-handed seals. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, the jutsu name was called out

"Sensatsu Suishou (Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)" All around him water began to turn to ice, rising into the air they transformed into sharp needles ready to puncture his skin, as one they rushed and attempted to slice him open. Pushing chakra to his legs he somehow managed to jump over the attacking needles and pushed to punch Haku while he was distracted, as the hit connected Sasuke thought

'_Naruto wouldn't have needed to use chakra, how on earth did he get so strong without me noticing! If I'm not careful Naruto will be the one to kill Itachi not me!'_

The sound of Fist on Flesh sounded again and again as Sasuke punched the flying Haku, adding a final kick he readied himself to finish it only for Haku to charge again. Cursing he ducked as Haku flew overhead, turning he met a horrid sight Haku was performing hand seals! Grabbing kunai and throwing them he cursed when they hit ice mirrors. The name of the jutsu sounded all around him confirming the fact that he was surrounded.

"Makiyo Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Mirrors), you are now in my trap"

Sasuke then let out a blood-curling scream; glancing all around his body he saw he was a pincushion. Instincts took over as he tried to get to the exit while reducing the amount the senbon that pierced his body; unfortunately it was a futile effort.

* * *

When Sasuke screamed Sakura feared the worst, in desperation she threw several Shuriken at the ice mirrors hoping they will be strong enough to break through. Unfortunately Haku stopped them, thinking fast she put chakra into her hands increasing the power and punched the ground. She winced as she felt her hands break, but the crakes that moved towards Zabuza tripping him allowing Kakashi to start attacking the new weakness in his guard made it worth it.

"Nooo! My Bridge!" Tazuna screamed, falling to the ground and crying at the lost hard work. Sakura sighed; it was just like him to only worry about the bridge not the life of her teammates. The sound of ice breaking on floor made her turn suddenly towards the ice mirrors. Naruto was there.

* * *

"ICE MIRRORS!" was Sanji's cry when Naruto landed on the bridge. He saw Sasuke trapped in the mirrors; throwing a single Shuriken at the masked Shinobi hitting him he created several shadow clones and destroyed the mirror between himself and Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Naruto winced when Sasuke hit him over the head,

"You idiot! Why are you in here? Now we are both trapped!" Naruto's eyes widened, turning around he saw that the mirror he had just destroyed was replaced with a new one. Getting in the redleg ready stance he waited for a chance to attack again, suddenly senbon started raining form the sky. Naruto jumped backwards and ducked effectively dodging half of them, because of the mask they never saw Haku's eyes widen in surprise. Creating several Shadow clones they attempted to destroy a mirror each, only to be destroyed by senbon. Cursing Naruto landed next to Sasuke,

"Hey you, how do you think we are going to get out of this?" Naruto rudely asked Sasuke, Sasuke just shrugged of the rudeness and turned to the problem at hand.

"Keep trying to break the mirrors, I'm beginning to see him movements" Naruto nodded, creating kage bunshin he again attacked the mirrors. A cycle began; Naruto created Kage bunshin, Haku destroyed them and Sasuke began to see more and more of Haku. What none of the realized was that each time a kage bunshin was destroyed it would see a bit of the senbon-throwing arm before dieing. After each death each kage bunshin saw more of the senbon and the arm, as this was happening Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle.

'_I can see it!' _both Naruto and Sasuke thought in unison, Dodging became easier and there reflexes hardened.

As the fight progressed, Haku began to notice that Naruto and Sasuke dodged more of his senbon. Clutching his robe after being burnt made him think

'_What's Happening?_ _Am I getting slower?'_ Passing another Kage bunshin, one that actually saw him confirmed the truth.

'_No! There actually getting faster, I have to end this now' _Pushing his chakra to the limit, he destroyed the kage bunshin and attacked Naruto.

The Senbon seemed to be in slow motion to Sasuke, he saw that they were in Naruto's blind spot. Pushing an even larger amount of chakra to his feet he managed to push Naruto out of the way. The result was getting hit all over the body, even in the neck. Falling to the ground he felt himself getting sleepy, His eyes barely open he spoke what he thought were his final words.

"I wanted to kill my brother more than anything, hehe. Don't go dieing on me now Naruto" Sasuke blacked out.

Naruto held Sasuke limp body in his arms; Naruto felt a loss larger than anything he had felt before. Sanji was Quiet, something that Naruto appreciated. Placing the body on the floor he felt the sadness replaced with an unexplainable rage, it was intoxicating and addictive. Red chakra pulsed around him, which was fed with the masked shinobi's words.

"I see that it is the first time you have lost a comrade. He was a true Shinobi"

Naruto grew angry, how dare that masked Shinobi downplay Sasuke's sacrifice. He could never understand what it meant! The feeling to have nothing, gain and then lose it. Blood red chakra began to flow from him, it covered Naruto and the manifestation of a grinning fox appeared for only a second.

It was no longer a battle… it had become a massacre. Haku stood no chance as each and every attack he could think of was foiled by pure chakra,

"What is this?" Was the desperate plea for answers; unfortunately none were to come as Naruto destroyed the mirrors with pure 'determination'. Naruto jumped and kicked Haku in the head making the masked Shinobi fly through the air. As Naruto was about to finish it he saw the mask break away and a familiar face stare back at him with blank eyes.

"Haku?" Naruto whispered in astonishment, landing on the ground he skidded to a halt while Haku landed head first into the cement 'CRACK'. The anger that fuelled the hate and anger evaporated, betrayal and confusion replaced it,

"Why?" Naruto asked while attempting to make sense of the situation. Haku picked himself of the floor and coughed up some blood; wiping his mouth he faced Naruto and readied his demand.

"Kill me Naruto, I am no longer of use to Zabuza-sama. You have taken away my reason of living" Naruto reeled back in shock, no longer of use? What could he mean? They were not taught in Shinobi School how to react to situations like this! Naruto needed and Demanded answers!

"Why? Why do you work willingly for a bastard like him?" Naruto couldn't understand. The look that passed Haku's face was one of sadness, although Naruto didn't know why he felt a weird sense of kinship for this person.

"When I was young I had other people dear to me, they were my parents. It was during the time of the bloodline persecution in the country of the mist. I lived in a snowy village, I was happy my parents were kind people. But then it happened, my mother discovered me using my bloodline to create ice, She told me to never do it again. Unfortunately my father saw me do it, gathering his friends they killed my mother and then tried to kill me. My bloodline activated against my will, causing me to kill them all. I ran, realizing I wasn't wanted. Now if someone were to appear that acknowledged or wanted you with all their heart would they become the most important person to you?" Naruto when hearing this understood it all, no more needed to be said,

"Its ok Haku, I understand" Haku looked at Naruto and smiled. Looking towards the one who killed Sasuke Naruto knew what he had to do. He mustn't be afraid, not anymore. Grabbing his kunai he charged.

Throwing the kunai he waited until it hit, then finished Haku off. Or would have if Haku hadn't grabbed Naruto, twisted him and whispered into Naruto's ear

"Zabuza-sama hasn't finished with me yet" Throwing Naruto backwards he ran at full speed towards the finishing battle between Zabuza and Kakashi, throwing his body between them.

The image that followed made Sakura vomit and Naruto gag; Haku had a hole in his chest, with Kakashi's arm fitted snugly inside. No thoughts of 'that was so cool' or 'thank goodness one is down' entered their heads at all, what they did think was

'_Is that death?'_ or

'_EWWW!'_ Haku dropped dead, no heart wrenching tears or stories to explain why he did, it just was. Sakura could never hope to understand as she was; it was the life of a ninja they neglected to tell her. Naruto couldn't help but picture himself in Haku's position protecting his precious ones.

* * *

Sakura's attention was only shortly on the death, it eventually focused on more important things, such as finding the 'love-of-her-and-every-female-in-her-year-group's life' Sasuke. He could not be found, like a landslide an awful thought crept into her mind. Turning to Naruto she hoped her fears would not be founded, once again it was not her day.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke-kun?" The object of her enquiry gulped, and turned his head towards a large lump of blood and clothes. Sakura's heart skipped a beat; she so wanted to go over to the body. Unfortunately wants and responsibilities warred in her mind, they reached a ceasefire when Tazuna spoke,

"I'll go with you, that way your not disobeying your Supervisor" Sakura smiled gratefully at the elderly man. Grabbing his hand she rushed as fast as she could (literally dragging Tazuna through the air amongst his protests) towards the body of Sasuke. Sliding to a halt she touched the body,

"It's cold" Her heat broke, it may have been shallow but she still cared for him. A slight part of her brain said she would have done the same for any of her teammates, including the idiot (That part drowned in sorrow). Feeling a comforting hand touch her shoulder she glanced at Tazuna, tears threatening to flow freely down her face.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone if you cry" Tazuna remarked hoping to comfort the grieving girl, as the tears flew Sakura whispered both to herself and for the client.

"I memorized over 100 Shinobi Sayings, I always wrote the correct answers. On one day's test the questions appeared, 'write down Shinobi saying #25' I wrote down the answer as usual 'No matter what the situation a Shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, you must make the mission your top priority, and you must poses a heart that never shows tears'" Tazuna looked at the ground sad,

'_So this is the life of a Shinobi, its to harsh'_

_

* * *

_

THE SAME TIME AS THE ABOVE

"He he, Great job Haku" Those words both made Naruto angry and sad, Looking towards the one who said them he prepared to kill the bastard. Kakashi beat him to it, grabbing two kunai he plunged them into both Zabuza's arms then stated the obvious for his students,

"Now both your arms are disabled," Zabuza grunted and glared at Kakashi, a comment made both men turn and glare at an intruder

"How Disappointing" a voice echoed around the bridge, the one who made the comment was the big-man himself; Gatou. Smirking, the confidence of one hundred men supporting him (mostly because that was how any people he had behind him) Gatou continued his rant,

"Not doing very well are you? Well no matter. I'll just do what I was always going to do. I will kill you here!" Zabuza's eyes widened, this was followed by an almost evil look. It would have helped if he wasn't limp in two arms and barely standing up, but you know what they say about the wounded predator… that is when it is most dangerous.

"Kakashi, we are no longer enemies" Kakashi nodded; turning to Naruto he noted the confused expression.

'_Hmm, I'd tell him about it. Unfortunately now isn't the time'_

Gato walked towards the Shinobi an arrogant and confident sneer fixed on his face. Looking towards the ground, he snarled as he saw the fallen body of Haku,

"Looks like my job is almost done already, this one broke my wrist" Kicking the body he began to laugh, although it came out more of a snort. This caused Naruto to glare as hard as he could, gripping his hands he growled. Seeing that Zabuza made no move at all towards Zabuza he yelled,

"Hey! Are you going to let him get away with that?"

Zabuza snorted,

"Shut up kid, Haku's already dead"

Naruto grew angry; this was Haku's precious person?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HAKU GAVE EVERYTHING UP FOR YOU! AND YOU REPAY HIM LIKE THIS?"

Again Zabuza snorted,

"In this world you either use or you are used. Just as Gatou used me I used Haku. All I wanted was his blood, I have no regrets"

This really irritated Naruto,

'_That, that BASTARD'_

_WITHIN NARUTO'S MIND_

A deep menacing laughed echoes around the room, causing the blond haired perverted cook to wake up,

"Oi, what's your problem shitty fox?_"_ A laugh responded to the call,

"**Its seems as though Naruto has finally learned the nature of Shinobi, maybe he will now finish the job us bijuu started and rid the world of them all"** The large 9 tailed beast's nose twitched as it smelt cigarette smoke enter the cell. Turning he saw the man lean on the bars pondering.

"We will have to see fox"

_OUTSIDE NARUTO'S MIND_

"HE HE, HE LOVED YOU! So much he DIED! He loved you so much and you really feel nothing? Are we all suppose to be like that if we become strong? He gave up his own dreams to die as your tool, it's just really sad I…"

"Say no more kid" Naruto's heart felt rant was interrupted, looking up he saw the tears fall freely down Zabuza's face,

"I understand... it pained him to fight you. He was to kind; I… one such as me could never hope to understand. Give me a kunai" Naruto paused at such an odd request.

'_Not suicidal is he?'_ seeing Zabuza's mouth waiting Naruto shrugged and threw the kunai. It was caught neatly,

"Shinobi are still human, we can't become emotionless tools. I understand this now, unfortunately its time to die" Kakashi nodded in agreement at Zabuza's spoken words. Turning he saw the last charge of the Demon of the mist.

Once it was finished a call removed them from the sadness,

"HEY SASUKE'S ALIVE!"

* * *

Later that evening…

Naruto turned towards Sasuke looking in the mirror. Sasuke had found this new fascination with changing the colour of his eyes, quite stupid really. Sighing he shifted his position on the couch and watched as Tsunami cooked a celebration dinner, his eyes widened suddenly…

"NO NO NO, you don't add the eggs yet Stirring clock wires several times first will mix it better, then add the water." Naruto screamed as fast as he could

"If you know how to cook so well, you do it!" was Tsunami's irritated reply,

"Fine I will"

"No, it's my turn" Kakashi smiled at the antics of the cooking fanatics, turned towards his book he started reading… at least until he was interrupted. Luckily the bridge was almost complete.

* * *

Two People a Man and his charge looked at the graves of two warriors,

"They made our graves ha?" the taller of the two said, turning away he beckoned for the smaller to follow him,

"But Zabuza-sama your sword" the smaller asked in confusion, Zabuza shrugged

"Leave it Haku, I need to use my other weapon anyway. Maybe my 'reincarnation' Suigetsu will get it. I don't care… as long as that stupid Mizukage gets what's coming to him"

**END**

**A/N:** The last part confused some people. Haku and Zabuza are alive, Although weather that will have any impact on the story I have yet to decide, if so it will be Haku focused, having an ice bloodline.

**NEXT TIME: **_The Konohamaru Mystery Act 1: Gaara of the Sand._

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	14. Chapter 14: Konohamaru Act 1: Gaara

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. For those of you who asked, there are many reasons why it took so long to update this story. Firstly my computer crashed, fizzled and popped. Second I could not get myself started again because laziness had kicked in. I also got a job so I have a lot less time than I used to, when I started this story I was just finishing my final exams and now I'm working full time. OK! On with the story!

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Uchiha Sasuke woke with a start; gulping and fearing the worst he felt his pants,

"SHIT!" they were damp and warm, the click of a camera made his head turn sharply towards source. Kiba stood there a huge grin in his face and a camera in his hands, looking past Kiba he saw Naruto holding an empty bottle of warm water, sniffing the bed sheets he sighed when it didn't smell like he thought it was. When Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing a terrible thought entered his mind,

"_No one else knows that!'_ jumping out of bed clad in nothing but his 'under garments' he rushed outside chasing Naruto and Kiba. Unfortunately for him as soon as he had left the safety of his 'house' his worst nightmare became real. Naruto and Kiba had disappeared and in there place was a horde of fangirls.

Try to understand here; hormonal females surrounded Sasuke while he was wearing nothing but his soaking wet underpants. Twisting on one foot he tried to head back inside, only to find out he was surrounded. A hoard of excited screaming ensured, at the moment a lot of the girls were living their latest wet dream.

'_A trap in a trap? How could Naruto come up with something like this?'_

_

* * *

_

What Sasuke would never know is that the current mastermind behind the entire trap was smiling contently while Naruto and Kiba laughed their guts out.

"That was brilliant Shikamaru, we should do that again!" Naruto declared in enthusiasm, Kiba and Akamaru nodded viciously belong side him. The lazy going cloud gazing runaway replied by jumping to the top of the nearest building motioning for the rest to do the same,

"The views better here"

* * *

If one were to bother to look, they would have noticed that in the entire horde of hormonal females chasing Sasuke, Sakura was not among them. As the gigantic game of one-sided kiss/grope-chase was going on Sakura was in fact in a hidden training ground, one that belonged to her family. It had been unused for the last 3 generations, ending when her great grandfather handed the scroll for the families techniques to the first hokage so that they would be permitted into the village.

Sakura stood in complete silence feeling her chakra fill and strengthen her fists, they still hurt from then she had used them at the bridge but the pain was bearable. Rushing towards the nearest training post she punched it has hard as she could, her hand cracked again under the pressure but this time the training log was blown to splinters. Glancing around as she seated herself on the dirt she saw all the other posts she had abused, all of them were either unrepairable or missing. Wincing she caressed her wrist and pulling out a scroll from her bag she again followed the instructions and began to heal her wrists, where the heal jutsu scroll came from she doesn't know but it has been a huge help in helping her refine her punch technique.

Across the training ground Kakashi smiled while shifting into a more comfortable position in the tree, for him seeing her use the scroll he had provided filled him with hope.

'_These guys are defiantly not your usual Genin, The healing technique Sakura is using is chuunin level. Uchiha's almost never received there sharingan until there were chuunins and Naruto's current taijutsu ability has been measured by Gai to be high chuunin level' _Glancing upwards he saw a particular bird that could only mean one thing, the chuunin exam.

'_Now things are going to be interesting' _

_

* * *

_

Naruto still excited about his latest 'victory' over Sasuke grinned as he walked towards the ramen stand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a concealed box, there were giggling voices coming from it. Naruto developed a twitch, turning he yelled at the top of his voice,

"I THOUGHT I HAD TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" smoke popped and hid the 'rock' from view. Coughing followed along with a series of voices,

"I think you added to much smoke"

"Us? You're the one who added the smoke Konohamaru"

Naruto smiled at the 'Konoha-trio' they had become a great source of comic relief. Striking a pose the three children readied themselves to declare their identities. Luckily Naruto didn't want to hear the introductory-speech-of-declaration again.

"What is it now Konohamaru?" was Naruto's less than eager greeting, not to be deterred Konohamaru pointed a finger at Naruto and yelled demandingly,

"You're going to play Ninja with us!" Playing ninja was a game Naruto had taught the Konohamaru corps a few months ago. It involved Naruto creating a bunch Kagebunshin and having mock missions, this had a duel purpose: First it taught them what to do in various strange circumstances, such as the enemy villain trying to seduce you (curtesy of Naruto's first original jutsu) and secondly it was a progressing opponent. As they learnt so did the Kagebunshin, the common villains and allies were harder to beat each time. Udon had gotten to the point that he can put himself into a villain's mindset and pick apart there every move, it freaked them all out actually. Already the Konohamaru corps could be ranged as mid-Genin in overall strength and high-chuunin in teamwork and mission efficiency.

Today was going to be different though, as another person had heard Konohamaru's not so subtle command,

"A ninja playing ninja? How stupid!" Naruto turned his head in shock; turning to the person he blushed.

* * *

Sakura winced as she bandaged her hand, bandages which had hit her in the back of the head after she had run out of expendable chakra, groaning she committed herself to come back and train again tomorrow

"Great I'm beginning to sound like Lee" she muttered, walking towards her house she saw Sasuke hiding behind a tree. All signs of exhaustion gone she ran towards the obvious source of her affection,

"Sasuke-KUN! Do you want to have lunch with me?" the answer to her question was a glare and a barely audible 'no'. Sighing in defeat she again wondered towards the ruff direction of her house, only to meet a strange (in her eyes) sight. Konohamaru had just asked Naruto to play ninja with him, Sakura just had to nip this bud before it bloomed.

"A ninja playing ninja? How stupid!" Sakura watched amused as Naruto turned towards her and blushed, she waited for the usual torrent of stupid questions.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Why are you here? What do you mean a ninja playing ninja is stupid? Would you have rather learned how to do things properly before Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei worked us to the ground? And why do you looked bored?" before Naruto could complete his rant Sakura answered the answers as fast as she could with no emotion in her voice while Naruto was asking the questions. **(AN: they are literally speaking at the same time)**

"I'm bored, you're already a ninja, now that I think about it I would and because I am" the entire question and answer session was done so quickly and routinely the Konohamaru corps looked at them in amazement. Whispering among each other they formed their conspiracies

"Did you see that?"

"They must do that often!"

"Does Naruto really ask that many questions?"

"Why is her hair pink?"

"Ok, we have reached a decision they are obviously a couple!"

There conspiracy decided Konohamaru declared it to the world,

"Hey Naruto, is that your… special person?" holding out his pinkie he winked at the talking 'couple'. Both Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened, Sakura retaliated by yelling at the top of her voice

"NO!" Naruto himself muttered something else under his breath

"I wish" luckily for him Sakura was to busy hurting the hokage's grandson.

Once the evil deeds were done Sakura again turned to the shivering quadruple, Moegi was the one that disrupted her rain of terror,

"Why don't you play with us?" she asked in fear.

Sakura paused, seriously considering it. It would be a great brake from training, even if it were a Childs game.

"Fine, I will play with you" As if by magic all Signes of fear and hesitation disappeared. Konohamaru grinned, grabbing a wooden kunai he and the rest of the trio threw them at Naruto and Sakura. Once Sakura had successfully dodged the kunai she reached into her pouch for a counter attack, only to notice that Konohamaru and his friends were gone. Turning a questioning glance to Naruto she saw him shrug,

"Its like this all the time Sakura-chan" placing his hands in a seal he yelled out

"Kagebunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique)" several copies of Naruto appeared around him, saluting Sakura they each disappeared. The original motioned Sakura to sit down.

"There are some things we need to clear up first," Naruto told Sakura in all seriousness. Sakura was slightly surprised, wasn't this just a child's game? Naruto continued

"This is not just a Childs game, we replicate actual missions using my Kagebunshin. Konohamaru is going to be the hokage after me so I cant have him being stupid. A bonus is that I improve at the same time. I had Iruka measure them in skill once; they are as strong as genin. Already as a team they can only be beaten by a strong chuunin like Iruka, so don't be fooled" Sakura was extremely surprised now, this would be harder then she originally thought! A Kagebunshin landing beside Naruto interrupted her from her musings.

"Boss, we have trouble. Konohamaru caught the attention of an annoying sand-nin, if you don't hurry there could be bloodshed" Naruto jumped as the Kagebunshin dispelled himself,

"SHIT! Sakura we have to hurry, or we might be to late. If Konohamaru dies it could cause war"

* * *

Once they landed at the last known position of Konohamaru, a battle had obviously taken place. Scorch marks were on the walls with a mixture of wooden and actual kunai, it was the blood that worried them though. The clash of metal on metal from over the fence made them hurry; jumping over it they entered the battle.

* * *

Konohamaru ducked another strike from the puppet and began forming seals again, seeing sharp objects exiting the puppet and head towards his position he gasped and jumped just as Moegi threw several stolen kunai hitting the puppets own thrown weapons.

"Ichi no Kushi (1st Star)"

The puppet master jumped to the left as the fan-mistress let loose another rain of wind.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball technique) Konohamaru's attack met it strait on. They were facing against two sand-nin; one male and a female. Currently the battle was a draw, neither side apparently reaching an advantage. Although Udon wasn't stupid, he knew the sand-nin weren't really trying. The other two defended Udon as he attempted to come up with a winning strategy, smirking he readied his final technique… their final chance for victory. Fortunately they never needed to end the battle as Naruto and Sakura entered the field.

* * *

As they entered the fray, Naruto could not help but feel pride. His 'students' had done well.

"Boss! Were saved" Konohamaru sighed in relief. Naruto jumped in front of them facing the sand-nin, seeing Sakura begin to heal the corps injuries he spoke to the foreign shinobi.

"Unless you wont to start a war, I suggest you leave" The male sand-nin retaliated by bringing his puppet closer to himself, again prepared to attack. For some strange reason he really wanted to attack Konohamaru, the movement of sand though caused his attention to move. As a gourd wearing sand-nin appeared by sand driven teleportation jutsu Sasuke seemed to materialise right next to Naruto. The gourd man spoke first,

"Konoha ninja are strong, they will defiantly prove my existence. What are your names?" Sasuke being that he was answered first, for both of them

"Uchiha Sasuke, my team-mate is Uzumaki Naruto. You are?" the sandman licked his lips,

"Sabaku no Gaara, I will meet you in the chuunin exams. Kankuro, Temari we are leaving" the three then left.

After the shinobi left, Naruto and Sasuke relaxed. Turning they saw Sakura with three completely healed genin-level academy students,

"Eh? Sakura-chan you know how to use healing techniques?" Naruto asked in obvious surprise. Sakura smiled and showed Naruto the mysterious scroll.

* * *

As the sand-sibs walked away from the battle scene, Kankuro winced again. Curing the hokage's grandson as he caressed his damaged goods he turned to Gaara.

"What made you think the blond idiot was a threat? He had his hands in his pockets!" Gaara turned and stared at Kankuro, as if determining if Kankuro was actually important enough to answer.

"Not a threat, but will confirm my existence. As for my interest" pausing he reached into a pocket, pulling out a magazine he flicked through the pages. Reaching the one he wanted he delivered it by sand to his siblings (not that he thought them as such).

Catching the article Temari read it,

"Uzumaki Naruto, The chief of Konoha… what sort of name is that?" Kankuro replied,

"I think its pretty cool, let me see that" snatching the paper he looked at the front cover.

"Monthly Chief magazine, see who's who in the world of cooking. Look at the worlds finest chiefs from each village… WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?"

* * *

Once Naruto and Sasuke had breezed though the medical scroll, Naruto nodded his head and handed it back to Sakura. Turning to Konohamaru he tried to get to the bottom of the fight,

"What was the fighting all about?" Moegi instantly replied,

"It was Konohamaru's fault" Konohamaru looked at Moegi in shock, turning to Naruto he gulped. Sakura then spoke,

"What happened?" Konohamaru then began the tale.

_FLASHBACK_

_The Konohamaru corps ran at full speed away from Naruto and Sakura, they were going to have such a cool game of ninja…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Sasuke looked at both Naruto and Sakura and smirked,

"Played ninja?" while Sakura stammered a reply Konohamaru's eye twitched then continued the story

_FLASHBACK_

_Turing a corner he accidentally ran into a face painted sand-nin, not realising who it was he yelled,_

"_Get out of the way!" _

_END FLASHBACK_

"First mistake, you yelled at an outsider and a ninja to get out of the way," Sakura scolded. Konohamaru mumbled under his breath

"You think I don't know that?" unfortunately Sakura heard him,

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Konohamaru apologised and continued the story

_FLASHBACK_

_Naturally the sand-nin didn't like that, so he lifted Konohamaru up of the ground and growled menacingly, _

"_What was that?" Konohamaru smirked and promptly kicked the sand-nin between the legs as hard as he could. In shock and pain the sand-nin dropped to the floor and…_

_END FLASHBACK_

"YOU ATTACKED HIM?" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, Konohamaru yelled out in response

"I'M TELLING A STORY HERE, anyway he got back up fought us and then you came, the end"

* * *

Once Naruto and his teammates had left, the battered and bruised Konohamaru sat against the nearest wall and groaned. Not knowing what else to the Udon decided to have a 'spy' mission to cheer up Konohamaru

"Hey, you remember that guy with the gourd?" Moegi shuddered and Konohamaru nodded, Udon continued

"I think we should have a spy mission and find out as much about that guy as possible" Konohamaru then asked the question that was on both his and Moegi's mind,

"Why him?" Udon propped up against the wall next to Konohamaru and replied,

"We nearly lost against puppet-guy and wind-girl, the gourd-man just told them to follow them and they did. I want to know why" all injuries miraculously gone Konohamaru declared,

"Then we shall begin OPERATION GAARA OF THE DESERT"

* * *

Gaara walked towards the hotel reserved for the sand-nin, if he were to look behind himself he would have seen Udon using suction plugs climbing on the roof, Moegi using various camouflages to hide and Konohamaru under a very advanced henge; Operation Gaara of the Desert of under way. Turning a corner, just out of sight Gaara's voice could be heard

"Yes mum, I know your hungry. If I come across three young children, I will feed them to you. Yes I know you prefer virgins" Naturally the three were scared, they naturally didn't know what a virgin was but who cared! Coming to a silent agreement they decided to NOT get caught. Moving as silently as possible they edged towards the corner. Gaara suddenly appeared walking from the corner back towards the hotel, if they didn't do something soon they would be caught.

Gaara felt someone move, turning he saw… nothing. Staring blankly he just stood there, because of this he didn't see Konohamaru begin to sweat hiding behind a chair, Udon hiding behind the fence and Moegi almost screaming after getting pooped on by several birds as she was henged into the chair Konohamaru was hiding behind. After what seemed to be an eternity, he stopped staring and walked slowly towards his hotel.

Once Gaara was out of sight, the three dared to relax. Konohamaru motioned to the other two and as one they disappeared.

* * *

Shikamaru laid on the ground in his mindscape as his physical-self slept, he had a lot to think about lately.

"Usopp, if Asuma nominates my team for the chuunin exams do you with we will make it?" Usopp paused his tinkering and glanced in the direction of the 'firing-range'

"You might if you use that." Usopp eventually answered pointing towards the weapons at the firing range. Shikamaru glanced in the general directed

"Te, How troublesome"

* * *

On the other side of Konoha the last of the known Straw-hat spirit possessors glanced at her swords, thinking back to the time she first met 'him'.

_FLASHBACK_

_Tenten stretched and glanced again at the swords her boss allowed her to keep, looking at them she grabbed one that was in a white sheath. Glancing at the name engraved on the scabbard 'Wado Ichimonji'__ it was a beautiful sword, picking it up she swung it slicing a training log in two. She turned to the three other swords, why three? Picking them up she shrugged and placed the white one in her mouth and opened the scroll. What she saw amazed her! A three-sword attack style!_

_Tenten had an unusual ability; she was a genius when it came to weapons. This was proof when she had mastered Kunai to an extent very few ever saw within a few weeks, using swords was no different. Within a few months she was confident enough to sign the blood pact, instantly she had blacked-out._

_Once she had finally awakened she noticed she was not in the training grounds where she blacked out, She was in a dojo. Grabbing her swords and drew them closer to herself, a soft chuckle made her turn to the side. A man stood there holding the same three swords Tenten was holding, gulping she watched as he readied himself for attack._

_"Do you have Onigiri?" When Tenten shook her head in the negative He struck fast and hard_

_"__Oni Giri __(Demon Slash)"__Luckily training with Gai had its uses and she managed to barely avoid the attack, strengthening the grip on the swords she used the first attack she had 'mastered' on the scroll_

_"__Oni Giri__ (Demon Slash)" The result though was different then what she had grown used to; a single sword had stopped Her attack. Smirking the green haired swordsman pushed Tenten causing her to fall to the ground, something clicked in Tenten's mind_

_"Your Roronoa Zolo, aren't you?" _

_"ZORO! RORONOA ZORO!" 'Zoro' yelled at the top of his voice, squeeking Tenten flinched. Unexpectedly this caused Zoro to move his head and humph,_

_"Get up and try again" It was then that Tenten realised she had gained another teacher._

_END FLASHBACK_

Roronoa Zoro, she never met a swordsman so strong

"Fe" The sound of Zoro's voice alerted Tenten to the fact that resting was over. Grabbing the swords she began training again.

* * *

It took a while, but Konohamaru and gang eventually found Gaara again. This time he was meditating in the middle of a training ground. All three of them, carefully hidden watched to see what Gaara would do next. At first nothing of interest was happening, but all of a sudden Gaara's eyes opened and Sand erupted around him. Suddenly Suspicious the three academy students tensed ready to flee if they had to, the three mist-nins arrival in the training ground prevented them from running though; There curiosity was piped.

"Oh, look at this one lone little sand-nin in the middle of no-were" the tallest one spoke, the fattest one took over

"Why, we could remove him and no-one would ever know" The last Nin flexed his muscles and then all three of them charged.

It was not a battle; it was a slaughter. Instead of fist on flesh like they had expected, the hands and ankles contacted hard sand. The sand captured the limbs and spread itself all over their bodies. Holding out his hand Gaara spoke 2 words that would haunt the Konohamaru-corps until they had killed another themselves.

_"_Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)"

* * *

As soon as the deed was done all three of the Konohamaru-corps had fled the scene, they were to find Naruto.

The object of their search was currently laughing and having a great time with his teammates.

"Neh, Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed and replied to the obvious question

"I don't know Naruto, I hope he will" Sasuke nodded and entered his own two yen in

"It would be a good test of strength" What were they talking about? Obviously it was if Kakashi would enter them into the chuunin exam. Naruto nodded in agreement and padded his belly while looking at his completed ramen bowl. To be honest, Naruto wanted to fight Lee more than Sasuke. Lee was the only genin who matched him in speed, possibly even exceeded him.

* * *

In a mysterious Training ground of undisclosed location, a bowl cut - big eye browed - green spandex wearing - chakra less-ninja was training when he sneezed,

"Gai-Sensei, I thought you said that my fiery-passion of youth would make me avoid the un-youthful event of a cold!" As if my magic, the teacher (who was a carbon copy of the student, or was it the other way around?) appeared. Hugging the student Gai began to speak,

"Your fiery passion of youth is stronger than any un-youthful cold, my young student. You have much to learn about the way of youth, what has happened my beautiful student is that your spring-fountain of full fullness has impacted those un-youthful ones around you. Causing them to notice, observe and begin to realise that the power of youth is strong. For this was must run around the training ground 100 more times!"

* * *

"Naruto Ni-san!!!!" the distraught cried of three young academy students caused all three genin to turn in surprise.

"Gaara, Gaara he" Moegi began, only to break down in tears. Konohamaru placed a brave face and continued for her,

"Don't fight Gaara" Naruto snorted and asked

"Why?" it was Udon who explained the reason

"Gaara is a monster, he just killed three Mist Genin with-out blinking" The word monster struck a cord in Naruto, but it was drowned out in concern when they mentioned why they called him a monster. Sasuke though, he wanted to find out all he could.

"How?" It was Moegi that answered

"Sand, pure sand pressure" she then went and explained the 'mission' in detail. The sand-techniques caused an unexplainable reaction within Naruto.

"Shit, sand?" for some reason Sanji was concerned, Naruto would discover the reason later on the next day.

**END**

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the wait. Could you believe I had a writer's block writing this chapter? I could not find a way to have the Konohamaru-corps spy on Gaara without having them in mortal peril. If Gaara found them, he either would have ignored them or killed them. Most likely killed, and ignored the consequences. This caused some problems so what I had originally planned could not be obtained.

**NEXT TIME: **_The Chuunin Exams begin!_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	15. Chapter 15: Chuunin Exam Begins!

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in this chapter, life has been full on. I just haven't had time to focus on writing my chapters, so now that the worst is over I should have more time. And by the way, thanks for all the reviews. Also made another change, correcting the small village from Sand to Sound.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters, nor do I own any one-piece references or characters that are mentioned in this story. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

It was a dark and stormy night, little boys were crying to their mommies to protect them from 'the big bad snake-man' and all the little girls were randomly punching anything snake-like to protect their brothers. All in all it was another dark and scary night in Konoha, turning the page we zoom up to a run-down apartment near the local ramen store. If one were to look in the windows they would see a young boy cling to the side of his bed tightly as he experiences one of many dreams.

_WITHIN THE DREAM_

"_We're not going to make it Minato, the attack's to large" a younger Kakashi yelled towards a familiar blond, one that Naruto sees on the hokage's mountain every morning, it was the fourth hokage. The dreamscape Naruto gasped as he saw the hokage for the first time in his life clearly, his hand reached out wanting to touch him. But as all things dreamy his hands passed right through the legendary figure. _

"_Kakashi, what other choice do we have? I will do the sealing" The sealing? Those words made Naruto's eyes open in shock. This was the Kyuubi attack? Walking or was it floating? towards the nearest window he observed the scenery, or more particularly the Kyuubi. _

_After seeing it in the cage Naruto was not surprised by the size, nor was he surprised by the power. What did surprise him was the intelligence, where during the fight with the strawhats none of the bijuu and any intelligence whatsoever. This time the Kyuubi would attack and use a variety of moves it could not do before. Luckily it still could not speak, while he was staring at the Kyuubi the voices behind him again caught his attention._

"_But you were fighting it to a draw!" Minato shook his head at his student antics,_

"_It looked like it, unfortunately I was running out of chakra and the Kyuubi just kept on attacking. The Kyuubi seems to have unlimited chakra, although I have noted something strange" Kakashi looked on confused but put the concern aside and spoke on more pressing matters_

"_But why Naruto? Why Kushina's son?" Minato sighed and placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder,_

"_Naruto is the best person for the job" Holding up his hand he prevented Kakashi from interrupting again,_

"_I know how you feel, but this is because of three reasons. First he is Kushina's son, an Uzumaki. Secondly the child must be under a week old, Naruto was born today. And lastly…"_

_DREAM END_

Naruto's hands had grabbed the sides of the bed so hard the supports broke, causing his sleeping body to fall to the floor,

"What! What is it about me?" Naruto cried out to silence… or so he thought,

"Hey, you brat! Shut it up there and let the rest of us sleep and don't make me come up there!" Naruto yelled out an apology to man who lived in the adjacent apartment and looked at the time, 5am. Groaning he laid back into bed and tried to sleep, the key word here is tried. Unfortunately sleep would not catch him this time and Naruto was forced to think about what he had just learnt.

'_What was the last reason? Why was it that I was chosen and who on earth is Kushina?'_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the hokage's tower the current hokage was again read his 'new favourite students novel of marvel' while a Kagebunshin was doing all the work.

"Hey owner, why is it I have to do all the work while you just use that ball of yours?" The hokage smiled and replied to 'himself'

"Its because you are a clone, and I am the original. You are programmed to do anything I say even if you don't want to" The clone groaned and glared hatefully at the original and then at the paperwork and got back to work.

After the eventful chat with the clone Sarutobi thought back to the chuunin exam, and how the supervisors for all three-rookie genin agreed to enter the exams. It was definitely not expected, but considering the large change that has occurred thanks to Naruto finding the scroll for Black-Leg he understood completely.

"Things are going to be interesting this exam"

* * *

Naruto walked towards the usual meeting place for team seven. Glancing he noticed the large increase of foreign Nin and tourists.

'_So it really is the chuunin exam'_ He had never really thought an exam would be involved in becoming a chuunin, although if there were a genin exam then it would make sense. Nearing the grounds he saw Sasuke already there

"Hey Sasuke, you seen Sakura-chan?" The black haired Uchiha shrugged his shoulders and stared at the water near the bridge. Naruto sighed and leaned on the other side of the bridge. This was the sight Sakura saw as she approached

* * *

'_They look so calm' _she thought to herself, looking at her own attitude she noticed she had as well,

'_I guess I have come along way'_ gone was the shy, insecure girl that was teased. In her stead was a kunoichi, the pride of Konohagakure no Sato. Placing those comfortable thoughts aside she glanced at Naruto and noticed something strange

"Naruto, what are you wearing?" for as long as she could remember Naruto always wore orange, only this time is looked like standard issue shinobi clothes.

"Eh, This? Iruka brought it for me years ago. I wanted it in orange but the shop keeper looked at me weird and said they don't supply in that colour" To Sakura that made sense, but why Naruto? Before she could ask Sasuke beat her to it.

"Why now? You have always worn the eyesore orange" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I kinda forgot about it, and since we could be entering the chuunin exam I thought we'd better be serious" Serious? Naruto? Sakura suddenly had a strange urge to buy a matching uniform, after all if Naruto of all people was going to take this seriously then she would.

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei is due in two hours. Want to grab the same uniform?" Sasuke seemed to think about it, she could see he didn't really want to but he saw the logic in it. After all it was called standard issue for a reason, it had everything a ninja could ask for. Once Sakura saw Sasuke had nodded (although hesitantly) she grabbed his arm and ran as fast as she could to the nearest ninja-clothing store. (This, unfortunately, due to her large newfound strength caused Sasuke to be flung into the air and crashed around like a rag doll)

* * *

When Kakashi neared the genin the fist thing he noticed was the change in uniform,

'_What on earth?'_ shrugging the thought aside he ruffled the three papers in his hands and 'poofed' on the bridge railing, after two loud yelled of 'your late' and his usual excuse he got strait the business.

"I have nominated you for the chuunin exams" at those words he was expecting Naruto to hug him and commit his undying gratitude, Sakura to smile hesitantly and Sasuke to smirk happily. What happened though was not that.

At those words the three grew seriously and Sakura spoke,

"I knew it" Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, Kakashi wondered what was going on.

"What?" Naruto being the loud mouth that he is was the one who explained

"We have already met some opponents, from village hidden in the sand"

"Oh" was all Kakashi could say, he knew the Shukaku's host was in the exam and that he was part of village hidden in sand. No wonder they were serious, well then its no time for games.

"Sign that form and be at the academy at 9am tomorrow, because now that you have met the competition lets get training"

* * *

The next day arrived swiftly, excitement and preparation often does this. As Naruto walked towards the academy, he walked as he usually does now days; with his hands in his pockets. For those who knew him this meant he was on guard, and ready for a fight. For those who didn't… he was extremely relaxed. The memories of his academy days, Iruka and his friends made him almost run to his old classroom. Luckily before he could embarrass himself and his team (which was nowhere to be found) he was called over by a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Naruto-kun!" it was Hinata,

'_She's in the exam as well? Cool'_ after she had learnt his secret he felt a form of kinship with her, after all she didn't hate him or was she afraid of him like the villages were.

"Hinata! Your in this exam to?" At her nod he grew excited, mainly because if she was in this exam then…

"Naruto, have you forgotten about us already? Me and Akamaru really have to beat the crap out of you next time we fight" then Kiba and Shino were in the exam as well.

"Kiba! Shino! Wow, you are all in this to? This is so cool!" Naruto was giddy in excitement, now if Shikamaru and Chouji were in this exam as well then the entire gang would be there.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the exam room then. I have to wait for my team-mates here" It was sad, but he had promised to meet his teammates at the front of the academy, and he never goes back on his word.

* * *

At that was where his teammates found him, seated at a bench and staring at the sky. As if hearing them arrive he turned towards them, and with a raised eyebrow noticed that they all had matching uniforms again.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! And bastard" Sakura sighed, as always his attitude ruined any good mood that could have been. Turning to Sasuke she noticed his ticked off face.

"Naruto, we have to go" Naruto sighed dejectedly and calmly followed his teammates as they walked towards the academy.

It was crowded Naruto observed as he followed his teammates, he was also subconsciously sussing out the potential enemies. Interestingly his friend and trainer Sanji was taking a lot of interest in this exam, especially in all the older women.

"MELORINE! All these beautiful ladies, I feel as though my heart is about to break! Ah, Naruto isn't that you're friend lee and the Bastard Marimo's student?" 

Sure enough it was, and what he saw made his blood boil. Someone was picking on them!

"No, LEE! Why are you doing this?" Tenten cried as she watched Lee hit the ground with a thud! One of the two bullies spoke,

"We're doing you a favour. If you're to weak to beat us, then you have no chance at the exam. We have failed three times already" Ironically it was those words that would have likely saved their lives. Why you ask? Because Naruto was about to charge in all feet kicking, luckily what the two bullies said made him pause and think of something,

"_Why aren't they fighting back?"_ for you see, Lee and Tenten never fought back. All they did was take the punishment. It was then that he felt Sakura touch his shoulder; out of the corner of his eyes he saw the room '301' change to '201'. Everything was clear now, turning to Sakura he saw her wink at him and point to Sasuke. The training they were given regarding genjutsu still fresh in his mind

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi was squatting on a tree near his three students; in one hand was the familiar orange book, the other hand was in a pocket. Turning an eye from his book he looked at his students,_

"_Today we are going to learn about genjutsu" Sakura instantly spoke up_

"_But sensei, we already know all about Genjutsu, we learnt it at the academy" Kakashi nodded and then performed some quick seals with one hand. Instantly he disappeared in leaves. All three students just looked at where he was standing, looked at each other and it was Naruto who broke the silence._

"_What just happened?" Sakura shook her head and Sasuke shrugged at the question._

"_What ever, I'm out of here" as soon as he started walking away, a sound behind them made them turn swiftly. Naruto watched in horror as Kakashi flew backwards from the clearing, blood flowing from various wounds. Following the now dead body of his sensei several heavily armed villagers appeared yelling a determined cry of_

"_KILL THE KYUUBI" Naruto's eyes widened in shock, Sakura spoke _

"_What's happening? Naruto?" Naruto instantly jumped sideways dodging several thrown weapons. Looking at his teammates he saw Sakura and Sasuke dodging people left right and centre as they were attacked amidst yells of_

"_DIE KYUUBI LOVER!" Sakura had tears in her eyes; she began to scream at the villages_

"_Why? What is going on?" one villager grinned maliciously,_

"_The one you know as Naruto is in fact THE KYUUBI IN DISGUISE!" Sakura looked at Naruto, _

"_Is it true?" before Naruto could answer a lone kunai connected with Sakura's head. Naruto was shocked; the body of the one he loved fell to the floor forever silenced. To make matters worse the body of Sasuke followed soon after. He felt someone touch his shoulder. The entire surrounding became a haze, _

'_Is this death?' he thought to himself. When it all cleared he saw the comforting face of his sensei his one eye trained on his in concern. Looking on either side of him were his two teammates. So he said the only thing that made sense,_

"_Am I dead to?" Sakura gasped and even Sasuke had some concern, he barely heard Sasuke mutter _

"_What on earth did you see?" hearing a sigh, he turned to Kakashi. He saw regret in those eyes. After having his two teammates help him sit up, Naruto looked at Kakashi._

"_What you all just saw was your own biggest fear" Naruto felt his heart; it was still racing at 100 miles an hour. Turning he observed his teammates, Sakura was slightly better of, but she still trembling. Sasuke though, was extremely bad. He was pale white and shacking, looking at himself he saw he was no better. Kakashi continued_

"_That was an A rank genjutsu, it manipulates the surrounding country side and played on your biggest fear. Each of you saw the worst thing you could possible see at that moment in time, these are the sort of genjutsu that exist in the world. Now do you think you are ready?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

It was still the worst experience in Naruto's short life, following that Kakashi taught them of three ways to break a genjutsu.

1. Disrupt the chakra creating the technique by overloading or deflecting it with your own; this is called KAI.

2. Having someone disrupt the jutsu for you, either by using their chakra or hurting them.

3. Use techniques unique to doujutsu, i.e. sharingan and Byakugan.

In the case of both his own worst fear and the genjutsu for the academy floor someone had to disrupt the jutsu for him. Kakashi disrupted the jutsu and talked to him about what he had seen. This time though, it was Sakura.

* * *

Once the genjutsu had cleared for Naruto, Sasuke saw the go ahead sign from Sakura. Bypassing all the genin located at the front door he saw out of the corner of his eyes the green spandex and three-sword-using genin walk away, join a third teammate and also begin to walk to the third floor.

'_Hmm, so it was an act'_ joining up with his teammates he exited the area.

Climbing the stairs he saw Kakashi sitting their, reading his book.

"Ma Ma, looks like you're all here. Good" Sasuke watched his two teammates grin at their teacher, he couldn't help but almost join in… it came out more of a smirk.

"Ok, good luck" and with that the teacher was gone, turning to Naruto and Sakura he nodded at them. Together they entered, as soon as he had entered the room.

As soon as they entered, every genin team in the room looked at them, turning he saw his to teammates. Normally you would think they would all be nervous, especially Sakura. However, the Killing intent in the room was nothing. When Sakura was on a bad day she produced more than double the amount as this.

Not long after entering his fan girl senses went haywire. Cringing he felt his back get violated and a face with blonde hair happily yell right next to his ear

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you miss me?" Sasuke grunted a reply, luckily without fail his pink haired teammate grabbed Ino and removed her from Sasuke.

Sighing in relief he drowned out the noises of Naruto reuniting with friends, instead observed his future opponents. There weren't many opponents worth mentioning, the shinobi from Sand he saw the other day were confident looking and the shinobi around them were extremely scared. There were a couple of mist teams that might be a problem, and

'_What on earth is that headband? A music note? Never heard of it.'_

Before he could contemplate further though, a silver haired genin interrupted his thoughts.

"Quieten down, sheesh" The Silver haired glasses wearing genin walked over to the Genin.

"Can't you see your attracting attention" Sure enough they were. Sasuke looked at the teams of genin that were staring at them, most with anger in their eyes. He glared back; several teams flinched and turned away.

'_Hmm, I'm getting better'_ turning back to genin who alerted them to that fact, he listed further

"Who are you?" Ino said annoyed, after all he had just interrupted her attempts on getting Sasuke attention

"Kabuto, since you obviously don't know and because your rookies as one Konoha genin to another I'll help you out" Kabuto paused at this point, waiting for questions. Sakura was the one who complied

"Kabuto, this would be your second time?" Kabuto, laughed uneasily

"Nope, my seventh" Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing; looking around he saw Kiba and Naruto had the same problem. Although, I would mean that this weak genin would have a lot of experience.

"So, you would know all about these exams?" Sakura asked, trying to make the genin feel a bit better.

"Yep!" Kabuto complied happily. He pulled out some cards, and shuffled them around in his hands.

"These are nin-info cards. Cards that use chakra to store information in them" Pulling a card out he lowered it to the ground and added chakra.

"They will only open with my chakra" Looking at the card, it had which participants were in the exam and which country they came from. Kabuto smirked

"Information means victory for shinobi" Sasuke saw an instant use for this

"You have cards for individuals?" Kabuto looked at Sasuke enquiringly

"Someone worrying you?" grabbing his pack he sorted through his cards

"Gaara of the sand" Kabuto smiled,

"You know his name. That will make it easier" Grabbing a random card he added chakra. Everyone gathered around it

"Hmm, Gaara of the sand. Mission's completed are Eight C-Rank and one B-Rank. Since he is a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info on him. But I do have this, every mission he had been on. Including the B-rank, He has come back without a scratch" Every Konoha genin that heard the last part were nervous, more so those who have met Gaara themselves.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Water fall and Sound Many outstanding Genin from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam, well I don't know much about sound 'cause it is a small village created last year. But the rest are fill of talented youngsters." Every genin felt that impact them, Sakura was the one who spoke though

"So basically, all the people here" Kabuto finished her sentence

"Yep, they are all the elite genin from each village" Nearly all the rookie genin started to get nervous. Naruto though was shaking the hardest; Sasuke thought it was nervousness until he saw Naruto's face. On it was the biggest grin he had ever seen. Naruto lifted his head and began to speak

"So much challenging competition, this is going to be fun!" All the rookie genin began to gain their confidence again. Kabuto though just sighed allowed. Although the sound genin interrupted that

Two knifes flew from one Nin in the air towards Kabuto, jumping backwards he managed to avoid being impaled. However he just ran into a shinobi behind him. Luckily before the mummified Nin could punch him, a kick threw the sound genin backwards. Naruto landed right where the sound genin was, looked at all three sound genin and spoke

"Remember, Leaf looks out there their own" before the sound genin could attack again a loud voice penetrated the room

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS IDIOTS" the front of the room, near the black board become covered in smoke. A scared Jounin with about 20 chuunin appeared in the room.

"Thanks or waiting, I am the first examiner. Morino Ibiki" Pointing at Naruto and the Sound Genin he continued to speak

"And unless you want to fail I wouldn't fight" The sound genin listed of several excuses. Ibiki just ignored them, instead talking about something else

"Since this is a good opportunity I'll tell you. There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated" Several of the genin seemed to get a bit… annoyed when the examiner said that

"Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Several genin jumped in their seats. Everyone one of them agreed, this proctor is not to be taken lightly.

"We will now begin the exam. Take a number then sit at the seats assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams" With those words Naruto was completely freaked out.

'_NOOOO! A written exam. Sanji I am doomed. I can't do these types of things. What and I going to do!!!!!!! Oh, __%Y^#$ (ninja swear words)__"_ The voices in his heads had no answer.

After grabbing the numbers and sitting down, Naruto looked at the written test is dismay. That was until the voice next to him disrupted his depression

"Lets do our best Naruto" turning towards the best he saw Hinata.

"Hinata?" Smiling he again looked at the upside down test. The proctor began to speak again

"Do NOT turn your tests over. Listen carefully to the rules" Without looked at the board he began to write the answers. All the while looked at the collected genin, it was kind of creepy actually.

"The initial points are 10. Every time you do an incorrect answer you lose a point. It is also team based. Your total score is added out of 30. You all compete to see who has the highest points." Sakura nodded to herself

'_So as long as me and Sasuke answer enough correct questions we can score enough to keep Naruto' _she was confident that she and Sasuke would be able to score enough. But the next part almost ruined all hope

"But, if one of you fails all 10 questions then the entire team fails" Sakura looked at the Examiner like he was the devil himself.

'_Don't fail us Naruto'_ both Sakura and Sasuke thought, both glaring at the (for the moment) weakest link. Naruto shivered

'_What killing intent'_. Ibiki continued

"Thirdly, if you get caught checking you lose 2 points. As a result of you get caught 5 times you and your teammates fail. BEGIN!"

Instantly everyone in the room turned over the tests. Naruto calmed himself down and began to look at the questions. Quickly he came to one single conclusion

'_I can't answer this'_ he was still calm. The severity of it hadn't quite hit him yet. So he looked at the questions yet again. He looked at the clock, 45 minutes left. Then it hit him.

'_AHH! I can answer this, I can answer this, I can answer this, I can answer this, I can answer this. Sanji what do it do?? The only way I could answer these is by cheating. And I cant do that or my teammates will fail AHH!!_' he looked at the questions in horror. A kunai flew past him, the person behind him was finally caught 5 times. So was the person next to Hinata. Gulping, he again cried out. Luckily Sanji came to the rescue

"Then cheat you shitty brat" Naruto was about to tell why he couldn't when Sanji continued

"Just don't get caught, went you the one who managed to steal the ANBU's Porn collection and burn it without getting caught? What about the time that you stole the forbidden scroll?" Naruto paused, Sanji made it seem so easy. Glancing around the room he attempted to come up with a plan…

'_Hmm, I could create Kagebunshin and then… no that wouldn't work. Perhaps I could… no not that either. What about? No. I can't think of anything!'_ He was literally trying to pull his hair out at that point. The problem with all his plans was that he knew no subtle jutsu, everything he had in his arsenal were flashy and the chakra build-up would alert the proctors. Luckily Hinata provided an outlook

"Naruto, y y you can c c copy of me" Naruto looked at Hinata, she shifted the sheet. He was about to comply when he noticed that one of the proctors was looked right at them. He shook his head

"Sorry Hinata, it wouldn't work. They would see right threw it" then he thought of something

"Hey Hinata, what made you think I was thinking of ways to cheat" Hinata suddenly grew nervous. Pointing her fingers together she whispered

"I I It's the point of the test. N N N o one could possible answer t t these answers" Naruto sagely nodded, although inwardly he was fuming

'_It's the point of the test?? Man, why didn't I pay attention to these things in class??'_ his head fell to the desk in pain. That's when Hinata placed a hand on his arm in concern. She then whispered

"I I I its ok, I t think this m m may help" then the arm left. In its place was a small item; it looked like a contact lens. Making sure to grab it subtly, he looked at it in confusion. He then saw something, an image. And idea popped into his head; placing it on one of his eyes he saw an amazing sight.

* * *

Hinata smiled to herself as she saw Naruto place the contact lens into his eye, and then quickly write the answers. Using the Byakugan and a subtle genjutsu she saw Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto in surprise. Eventually both of them smiled and got back to their own tests.

What she had done was, using her own spy equipment she placed a dart with a camera attached on the roof as soon as she figured out the purpose of the test. This was mainly because she couldn't activate the Byakugan silently yet. Placing a clear contact in on of her eyes she used chakra strings to move the camera until it was above a completed test (which was ironically one of the hidden chuunin), a signal was then transmitted to the contact lens and she was able to see the completed answers. It was as easy as taking pictures of Sasuke in compromising positions.

As such she decided to see what everyone else was doing, first she looked at her own teammates. Shino was working with bugs, as she knew he would and Kiba was talking to his dog. Not that you would know it, all you could hear was the dog wining and Kiba furiously writing answers. Ino was seemingly sleeping, and Sakura was studying her own answers??? Her cousin was using his Byakugan and a genjutsu to hide its use, just like she was. Naruto touching her arm and whispering to her pulled her out of her examinations.

* * *

Luckily Naruto's cheating was completed without the collected chunnins knowledge. Once Naruto completed the questions, he sighed in relief. Handing the contact lens back (this was seen by a chuunin, unfortunately he wasn't cheating at that point. So what could they do?) He thanked Hinata profoundly and then waited for the questions to finish.

He didn't have to wait long, after several more team failed and a few of them having a fuss the scarred proctor called the end.

"Ok! Time for the 10th question" every remaining genin looked at the proctor, he smirked

"But first, lets have the rules. The rules of desperaiton" Naruto studied the proctor

'_Rules of desperation?_' looking at the Genins confusion he elaborated

" You must decide to take it or not" The wind using sand nin yelled out

"Chose?! What happens if we chose not to?"

"You, and your teammates fail" Ibiki deadpanned. Some unnameable genin yelled out

"Well of cause we'll take it then. Idiot" Ibiki laughed,

"Now the other rule, if you take the question and get it wrong. You fail and can never take the exam again" there were several cried of outrage. Kiba though was the one Naruto heard

"Lose the right to take the exam? But there are people here that took the exam last year!" Ibiki laughed again, Naruto reflected that it was laugh he didn't like.

"You're an unlucky bunch, because this year I'm in charge. But I am going you a way out, you can chose not to take the question and try again next year" the choice was hard, Naruto couldn't cheat in this question so he had to answer it properly. That was when something popped up in his head, actually it was someone he hadn't heard in a while

"**You know brat, the question should be easier**" Naruto reflected on that, it made no sense, so Sanji elaborated

"If you are suppose to cheat on the original questions, and not on this one then they have to make the questions easier." That made sense, with renewed confidence Naruto looked at his teammates to see what they would do.

Sakura looked at Naruto, we was calm

'_Why?'_ Naruto smiled at her, and made some hand Signes. To all who weren't Kakashi's students it wouldn't make sense, but to them it had a meaning. It meant

'_Underneath the underneath, so there is a hidden component?'_ Since Naruto was obviously confident she decided to trust him. She knew Sasuke would be the same; Naruto just had that effect on people.

Knowing that his teammates weren't going to quite on them he looked around, Hinata was getting nervous. So he tried to cheer her up

"Hey Hinata, thanks for helping me earlier." Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together,

"Y your welcome" Naruto smiled and continued

"This question is bound to be easier, 'cause we don't have to cheat" Hinata kept looking at her paper, and then looked at Naruto. A smile was on her face, once again Naruto had worked his magic and Hinata was no longer nervous.

'_Man I'm good'_.

All around him, people started to chicken out. Several people just couldn't take the pressure placed on them. Luckily none who mattered to Naruto were showing any Signes of giving up. When the weak people had finally left, Ibiki looked at the remaining Genin, 16 Teams in all, which was 48 genin.

'_Well, I can't drag this out any longer.'_ Ibiki thought to himself, grinning and seemingly changing personalities he spoke to the remaining genin.

"Congratulations, you pass!" Several Genins looked shock at this revelation, one even called out (which was Sakura)

"Passed? What about the 10th question?" Ibiki smiled,

"There was no question, or that was the question" Several genin looked at the proctor confused, especially the whiskered idiot. Another blonde called

"Then what were the first nine questions for? They were pointless?" Ibiki's eyes filled will amusement

"They were not pointless, they served their intended task, It was to test your information gathering ability" Naruto sighed in relief, he was right

"Hey, I'm the one who came up with the idea" the scarred special jounin continued

"As the rules explained, success is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member to not mess things up for their teammates. But the questions were to hard got Genin to answer, because of that most people came to the conclusion 'to pass I have to cheat' As targets we had two chuunin who knew all the answers mix into the crowd" When one of the chuunin put their hand in the air, Hinata gasped. Then motioned to Naruto that this chuunin is whom they cheated of off.

"This is because information is more important than life, and on mission and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hands on it" during that sentence Ibiki removed a bandana on his head, it was horrendously scarred

"EWWWW!" Naruto heard several girls complain, even he was a bit freaked out about it. Ibiki then placed the bandana back onto his head.

"There is no guarantee the information will be accurate either. But I will tell you this, Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for you comrades and your village" The blonde haired sand nin spoke yet again

"I still don't understand the question" Ibiki sighed, then answered her enquiry

"Question 10 was the true purpose of the test. Let me explain, the 10th question the 'take it' or 'leave it' decision. Obviously these were painful choices. Those who choose the latter fail along with your teammates, while those who choose to take it could lose the chance to ever take the test again. A true leap of faith" Several of the genin were still looking confused, once again in his life Ibiki cursed the ignorance of Genin,

"Think about these two choices. Say you become a chuunin, your missions to steal a secret document, the amount of ninjas, abilities etcetera, are unknown. There could also be traps all around you. Now do you accept or not accept? Because you don't want to die, because you don't want you're comrades hurt. Can you avoid the dangerous mission? The answer is NO! No matter what the Danger there are missions you cannot avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive and hardship THESE ARE NEEDED TO BECOME CHUUNIN!" Everyone was uplifted with those words. Before Ibiki could continue though the window smashed and two kunai were lodged to the roof, unveiling a banner revealing a woman, who caused Naruto a headache

"AHH! MELORINE! MELORINE! Who is this beautiful woman, A flower amongst thorns" Sanji became nothing but a rabid dog. The newcomer quickly introduced herself

"I AM THE EXAMINER FOR THE SECOND TEST, MITARASHI ANKO! FOLLOW ME!!!!!" Every genin in the room looked at her strangely, Sakura and Ibiki hit themselves on the head, although for different reasons and Naruto was grabbing his head in pain

"AAAHH! ANKO-TWAN! MELORINE! MELORINE! AH! I am trapped with the brute, SAVE ME MELORINE!"

'_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

'_Not her, anyone but her'_

'_This examiner is Naruto-ish'_

Ibiki looked at the second proctor and said two words

"Bad timing"

**END**

**A/N:** In case you are wondering why I didn't include Sasuke show of and tell the world about the hidden genjutsu. Originally (from my understanding) it was done for Sakura's stead. She didn't believe she was ready after all. This time she knows she is ready, while Sasuke may have wanted show off, he doesn't have an excuse to. For reference I have also gone and looked at chapters 1–13 ands made them easier to read, and put them up-to-date with canon. (For example 9 strawhats now, and the 8th bijuu)

**NEXT TIME: **_The second exam! Beat that snake man!_

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	16. Chapter 16: The Chuunin Exam continues

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the long delay for this chapter, so I made in an extra long one for you.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Sakura gulped and wearily looked at the malicious forest in front of her. Looking at her teammates she saw Naruto was talking to his imaginary friend Sanji again and Sasuke was glaring at the forest. Sometimes is seemed as though she was the only normal one in the group (Seemingly-random violent tendencies excluded; honestly, how did her teammates expect her to put up with all the stress?) The Naruto-ish proctor began to speak

"Welcome to the forest of death" Sakura gulped, looking to her side she saw that her teammates were again focused on the proctor. Sasuke and Naruto both had their hands in their pockets they seemed so relaxed. Breathing deeply Sakura again turned to the proctor

"Before we start I need to hand out these forms" Holding up the forms, Anko continued

"These are agreement forms, there will be deaths in this exam and of you don't sign these then it will all be my responsibility" All the rookie genin gulped, Sakura felt fear stab at her heart. Breathing deeply she tried to dispel her fears, calming down she continued to listed

"I'm going to explain this test, then you can sign the forms at that stand over their" Anko pointed towards the stand and the three chuunin manning the benches waved.

"Ok, simply put the second test is for ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area it will take place in" Pulling a scroll out of her pocket she opened it, a map of the area appeared.

"Around practice arena 44 are 44 locked gates. There is a Forest, River and a tower in the centre. From the gates to the tower is about 10km. During this test you will complete a certain task. Using your skills and weapons you will compete in a no rules scroll battle" Pulling out two scrolls Anko continued

"These are the two scrolls. The white one is the Heaven scroll, and the black on is the Earth Scroll. There are 48 of you, which make 16 teams. Eight will get the Heaven, and eight will get the Earth. So to pass this test, each team must make it to the tower with both scrolls" Sakura mentally did the maths

'_Ok, that means that this test will be cut in half. Actually more than that because some people are going to get greedy' _For some unknown reason an image of Chouji entered her mind. Now that the rules were over, she saw several teams heading towards the booth and lining up. A hand grabbing her shoulder caught her attention

"Sakura-chan, we have to get in line" It was Naruto, nodding she meekly followed her teammates. All the while her immense brainpower coming up with various strategies on how to effectively steal a scroll and complete the challenge.

* * *

'_I 'insert name' hereby declare that, during the second chuunin exam (please refer to Section 1 Clause A for definition of 'Chuunin exam' and 'what it entails') that Konohagakure no Sato will not be held responsible for my death or other occurrences listed in Section 2 Clause C. Signed 'Insert Signature'. Man how troublesome' _Shikamaru the resident Genius was currently reading the form that you had to sign in order to participate in the chuunin exam. It was full of boring information that would make little or no sense to most contestants (AKA Naruto). Shikamaru though, being the good boy he was critically examined the document (which was rather easy)

'_You know, I don't think people are going to realise that Konoha will not be held responsible for WHATEVER happens in this exam.'_ Signing the final section he handed it to the chuunin at the desk and walked towards their allocated gate.

* * *

The final countdown was approaching; each genin team had found their gate. Sasuke sat stoically on a rock waiting for the gate to open, while his two teammates idly talked to each other. Within his mind a perfect picture of the battle ground. (It was a little known fact that as soon as they gained the sharingan the user -excluding those with it implanted- gained a permanent photographic memory even when not using it) he had to come up with an effective plan.

"Naruto, Sakura… We need to come up with a plan" Sakura paused in her conversation with Naruto and her undivided attention was now on Sasuke. Only it was Naruto who answered first.

"We kick some teams ass and find a scroll, then we go to the tower" Naruto never was one for complicated tasks; luckily he had Sakura and her large forehead to compensate.

"Naruto you idiot, we have to plan for inconsistencies. Like, what if we can't find a team? Or what if a team surprise attacks us? Those sorts of things" Although it would have made sense to a normal person, Naruto was too dense and 'stupid' to understand.

"Why Sakura-chan? It's not like there's any team that can beat us. And Sasuke with his sharinwhatsit is sure to find someone" It was one of Naruto's redeemable attributes though, because he had an infallible belief in the strength of his friends. Unfortunately Naruto also commonly underestimated situations… a lot.

"The Sharingan can't find people, it's the Byakugan that does that. We also need a password or someth-" before he could finish though the guard at the gate burst began to speak

"OK! Its time for the second exam, good luck team… Oh and Naruto, don't die. I still haven't tried the Naruto special" at Naruto surprised look the chuunin flashed an all you can eat voucher for the same restaurant Naruto worked at. Sasuke smirked, grabbing Naruto at the shoulders he pointed to the forest. After sheepishly scratching the back of his head Naruto followed his team into the forest.

* * *

After jumping a fair distance into the forest, Tenten and team landed in a clearing near the river. Grabbing a stick Neji began to draw in the sand,

"We will make camp here, once we are done we will split up and hunt scrolls at nightfall, when everyone is resting" Tenten and Lee both nodded.

* * *

Kiba stood, hands in pockets. A pose similar to Naruto when ready to fight, only for Kiba he was completely relaxed.

"So everyone would be heading to the tower right. Ha, it would be best to place traps close then" the sound of a foot snapping a twig alerted Akamaru to the fact that someone was behind them. Smirking he motioned where they were to his teammates. Several fear-filled screams showed them that their well-hidden trap was successful. Walking towards the now defeated genin Kiba couldn't help but gloat.

"Hidden Leaf jumping leaches will sense life forms then attack in a group. Five minutes of sucking and then you're in the next world. So, we found a nest and set up a trap and lured you right into it" to prove his point he held a bug out on his hand, it had a small chakra string attached to a contact lens in each Genins left eye. Grabbing the scroll, Kiba whooped in joy, it was the one they needed.

* * *

The fear-filled scream was the sounds of the forests first victims. Naruto shivered, it was a scary sound.

"Was that a human scream?" Sakura asked fearfully next to him, Sasuke shrugged. The urge to pee suddenly attacked Naruto like a raging waterfall. Turning away from his teammates Naruto began to walk towards the bushes

"Hey guys, I gotta pee. I'll be back in a sec" Sakura and Sasuke just sighed at his attitude, walking into the bushes he unzipped the fly and began let it rip. Just as he was about to finish a small noise alerted him, beginning to laugh he zipped up turned around

"You know Sakura-chan if you wanted to watch- hey, your not Sakura" the enemy-nin dashed at Naruto full speed. Unfortunately he was attacking the wrong guy. When the Nin reached striking distance he threw a punch, easily ducking it Naruto slid his hands into his pockets. While crouched Naruto Whirled around the enemy and kicked the enemy nin in the back, once the nin was a safe distance away Naruto stood back up and readied himself for the enemy's retaliation. He didn't have to wait long; once the Nin had regained his bearing he threw kunai at the ninja cook one after the other. Naruto easily dodged them all, jumping on a tree he began to go on the offensive. The enemy had no chance. When he blocked, Naruto broke through the block. When the rain-nin attacked, it was dodged. All in all, it couldn't have been called a fight.

Three minutes after Naruto had left his team to pee, he came back… with a hostage. Sakura and Sasuke had to double check and make sure it really was Naruto. Once they determined it was Naruto (much to his annoyance) he and Sasuke began to interrogate the enemy Nin… well they tried to.

"You will tell us what we want to know" Naruto declared, shadows appearing in the right place to cover the face and make he eyes seem to glow. The Nin refused to answer.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you. Just tell us where the rest of your team is, what scroll you have and who has it. And we will let you go" Sasuke said, he and Naruto were playing the good-ninja bad-ninja routine. Unfortunately you had to be able to play the part (I mean, Sasuke as the good ninja?) again the Nin refused to answer.

The third time, Naruto and Sasuke began to sing 'oh, the ninja jumped over the mountain' in an off tune and scratchy voice. The ninja again refused to answer.

The fourth event was Naruto showing and attempting to bribe the ninja with all the embarrassing pictures of Sasuke Hinata had captured and Naruto had purchased over the years. While the hostage nearly died of laughter he still refused to answer (although it did cause Sakura to blush and Sasuke to go ballistic)

The fifth attempt involved a bright light, several musical numbers and a rubber chicken. However the ninja still refused to answer. Well in Sakura's opinion enough was enough.

"Look here you" the hostage arrogantly looked at Sakura, once he saw her expression though… he flinched; Sakura seemed to be a demon from the underworld. Her face was covered in darkness; only piercing eyes and a large evil smile could be seen. Malicious dark-blue bordering black chakra seemed to poor from her in spades. She grabbed the ninja, placed her legs just above the ninja's manly region and began to laugh a high pitched evil laugh.

"So, ninja-kun. Tell me everything you know. Or…" for effect she pushed on his lower regions lightly, but it was still enough for the Nin to wet his pants. Then he cracked, and told him everything he knew. How they came from the rain-village and his teammates were going to ambush people near the tower, he also said how they specialised in genjutsu and long-range fighting. Then he went on about how he secretly kept his teddy and that he often pretended to kiss it because he couldn't get a girlfriend, and how one of his teammates was actually gay, well… you get the point.

Although now that he had cracked, they had hit another problem. What to do with him? Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you view it) it was determined for them. A large gust of wind came out of nowhere blowing them all away, separating them all.

* * *

When Naruto came to, a large shadow hovered above him. As he was still hazy he couldn't make much of it, although it did look like a giant man-eating snake…

"MAN EATING SNAKE?" Naruto jumped backwards quickly, and managed to avoid the large man-eating reptiles initial strike. Most people would have been scared stiff at the sight of that large animal, But since when was Naruto normal? All he saw was four days worth of snake meat and enough left over for a rainy day. To top it all of, it is common knowledge that all large man-eating snakes weren't poisonous as they relied of eating their prey whole after strangulation.

"Food here I come!" Naruto ran towards the snake, Sanji helping him out.

"As this is your first large animal, there are several things you should know. To defeat them you have to out power them, with your strength that shouldn't be a problem for this snake. I would aim between the eyes because that is were the brains are." Naruto followed the advice, rushing at the animal he jumped into the air just as the snake struck again. As the attack sailed under him, Naruto began to spin rapidly gaining so much speed he appeared to be nothing but a sphere, when he reached the head Naruto struck the animal with as much force as he could muster right between the eyes killing it instantly. Landing safely on the ground, he looked at his newest prize, and then scratched his head.

"Ok, now what?"

* * *

Her head hurt, when she found whoever made that gust of wind she would #$%^&* the annoying &^$$%. Groaning she pushed herself into a seated position, glancing each direction she looked for her teammates. Hearing feet behind bushes several feet in front of her she cautiously walked towards it. It was Sasuke,

"Hey Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Sasuke turned to Sakura so fast that she was sure he would get whiplash.

"Sakura? What's Naruto's middle name?" Sakura looked at Sasuke confusedly,

'_What on earth?' _what was he on about, how was she suppose to know?

"I don't know Sasuke, he never told us. In fact I don't know what yours is either" Sasuke smiled at his pink haired teammate.

"Good, it is you. And I don't have a middle name, don't know about Naruto though"

'_Oh, so that's what he was on about!' _Sakura sighed to herself relieved, for a second there she was seriously beginning to consider that Sasuke was crazy. Sitting on a log that was nearby she waited for Sasuke to begin to speak again

"I'm guessing that you didn't see Naruto on your way here?" Sakura shook her head in a negative; Sasuke palmed his face then sighed. Sakura smiled weakly, standing up she walked towards the nearest bushes, before she could disappear though, Naruto landed in the clearing. As soon as he 'relaxed' himself, Sakura was instantly on guard, there was something… off about his stance.

"Hey guy's, didya miss me?" Sakura relaxed a little bit, at least he was acting all right. Although it was strange how he had holes all through his fighting stance. That was when it hit her; it wasn't the Redleg stance. She discretely glanced at Sasuke; he had noticed it as well. Taking the initiative Sasuke threw two kunai at the possible impostor, his reaction proved it. Normally Naruto would have dodged the Kunai heading towards him, as a rule he refused to use his hands for anything other than jutsu in a fight. The impostor though, whipped a hand out of a pocket and easily caught the kunai. Sakura followed up Sasuke attack by throwing kunai herself; again the enemy used his hands to deflect the weapons with his new kunai. Attacking in unison Sakura and Sasuke timed their attacks in an attempt to defeat the enemy Nin, all the while the impostor was still acting like Naruto.

"Why did you do that Sakura-chan?" after the words left the impostor's mouth Sasuke approached to attack with taijutsu. Each of Sasuke's attacks was blocked with the HANDS. Jumping backwards the enemy landed on a tree trunk and faced Sasuke; the Nin licked his lips. Shuddering Sakura determined she did 'NOT' want someone looking like Naruto doing that. The exploding tags attached to her kunai, Sakura threw them at the Nin. 'BOOM!'

Sakura landed next to her teammate, when the smoke had cleared standing in front of them was a creepy looking female ninja (Sakura recognised the symbol of grass on the forehead protector).

"Ku Ku Ku Ku, how did you know I wasn't Naruto?" Sakura answered before Sasuke could gloat, and possibly give away confidential information.

"Why should we tell you?" she yelled brashly, the grass-nin chuckled.

"Well done little girl, good choice" The way she said that made Sakura's back shiver, she looked to Sasuke for support.

"Ku Ku Ku, show me what you have Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes twitched,

'_We are a team dammit, why do people always have to look at Sasuke and Naruto for a challenge?__SHANNARO__!'_ blinking in surprise at the uninvited thought Sakura was snapped out of her musings. The grass-nin looked at her and Sasuke, following that was an extremely evil smile that put Sakura's to shame. The grass-nin first swallowed the scroll they needed (much to Sakura's disgust) grabbed her eye and let out a whole lot of something.

What ever it was caused her to experience extreme amounts of fear; it completely overwhelmed her senses. Death, fear, anger and destruction, all of those feelings surrounded her, the end result was Sakura seeing 1000 ways the enemy in front of her could kill them. A kunai through the heart, their head being chopped off, being forced to kill each other and other numerous ways. While she couldn't look down to check she did feel a warm liquid running down her leg, she wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was feeling the same.

Sakura watched in horror as the enemy in front of her pulled two kunai from a pouch and placed them between two fingers. Sakura tried again and again to force her body to move, but to no avail. She did notice out of the corner of her eyes that Sasuke was trying to do the same; luckily he could move his hands ever so slightly.

"Ku Ku Ku, I guess this is goodbye" the Enemy threw the dual kunai at the struggling duo. Sakura tried harder than ever to avoid them, but again she failed to move. Feeling involuntarily movement she watched as the kunai harmlessly passed overhead. Landing behind a branch her eyes widened slightly when she felt blood pitter-patter on her face. The feeling of immense doom was gone, looking up she saw Sasuke standing in front of her, a kunai slice on his face, it would likely scar if it isn't healed quickly. There was another source of blood as well; it was a wound to the knee, stabbed by Sasuke's own kunai.

'_He overwhelmed that fear with pain? Just who is Sasuke?' _she watched as Sasuke sat her down and then nervously looked about, with shock she realised that his sharingan was active.

"Sasuke are you al-" a hand covered her face, Sasuke looked at Sakura sharply

"Quiet, we have to get out of here" Sakura was shocked; Sasuke really was scared. Looking behind her, she let out a piercing scream. Sasuke whipped around to silence her then he too saw the snake.

* * *

"*&^%$#" Jumping backwards both Sasuke and Sakura separated to dodge the snake strike. For some reason the snake targeted Sasuke though, when he looked into the eyes he saw that the grass-nin was behind it.

"Stay away from me!" he threw his entire collection of remaining weapons at the beast. It stopped in its tracks and fell to the ground harmless; a kunai had pierced the brain. Sasuke landed on a tree branch and panted heavily, Sakura was nowhere to be found. Just when he was about to search for his teammates something caught his eyes, the skin was breaking on the snake and a figure was rising out of it.

"You shouldn't relax for even a second, when in front of a predator" Sasuke fell backwards, almost in denial. At least that was until the grass-nin lurched forward and her eyes widened in shock. Once the Nin had fallen to the ground Sasuke saw why, an array of Kunai and weapons had implanted themselves in the enemy's head and back. A throwing distance away Sakura stood, her hands still in front of her, panting heavily.

"Ha, what would you do without me Sasuke" Sasuke smiled the first true smile of the day to Sakura, looking back at the 'corpse' of his enemy is watched confused and then in horror as it turned into mud.

"I will admit I underestimated you, Sakura-chan" a tongue slivered across Sakura's throat.

"Hmm, I can taste the fear on you" the Nin was standing right behind Sakura, holding onto her shoulders.

"Now what did I say about predators?" the face was falling off the grass-nin now to reveal a pale white face with golden eyes and again the 'thing' that caused fear struck full force. Sakura gulped and shivered uncontrollably

"W-w-what a-a-are you?" Seeing the enemy-nin ripping of the rest of 'her' face Sasuke realised that it was a male, the now male spoke

"Orochimaru, ku ku ku, my name is Orochimaru" even the voice changed now it was deeper. Sasuke was in a pickle, how was he going to rescue Sakura?

* * *

While Sasuke came up with and cancelled various plans on how to rescue his teammate, said teammate was also coming up with ways to get out of the situation. Sakura came up with various plans, picking the one most likely to work she put it into action. Lacing her elbow with chakra she smirked as Orochimaru looked at her curiously, thrusting it backwards she felt the signs of a cracked rib and the Nin was forced to let go as he was thrust backwards.

It was with some sense of triumph as Sakura jumped from tree to tree getting to Sasuke; landing next to him she smiled at his stunned expression. (She refused to acknowledge the immense pain in her arm) together they turned again to the enemy.

"Ku Ku Ku, you are an interesting one, I haven't experienced that since…" Orochimaru's eyes glazed in memory, shaking his head he continued

"No matter, I'm still going to kill you" with those words reality came crushing down, while he seemed to be slightly favouring his ribs, the attack did so little damage that everything seemed pointless. Like an extremely fast snake Orochimaru began to slide up a tree, once he had reached the top, he lifted one of his sleeves to show some sort of seal there. Swiping it with some blood he summoned an extremely large snake, at least three times the size of the previous snake. All hope appeared to be lost, that was until

* * *

"SNAKE MEAT!"

Naruto walked with exaggerated steps while whistling a merry tune as he dragged his newest kill (a snake) towards where he hoped his teammates were. Inwardly he was continuously chanting the same thing over and over

'_Snake Meat! Snake Meat! Yummy yummy Snake Meat!' _Naruto was extremely happy; he had found enough food for more than four days. Now all he had to do was come up with various ways of cooking it. Approaching the clearing he heard sounds of fighting, peering around a tree he saw some white, pale face golden eyed ninja get blasted by Sakura.

'_Go Sakura-chan!'_ when the ninja got back up with almost no injuries and started to race up a tree like a snake Sanji spoke up

"snake snake fruit, model python, I never thought I would see that again. Careful Naruto, this is someone with a bloodline" grinning like a predator himself Naruto watched as the enemy summoned a snake even larger than the one he had now, the amount of food in that snake… grabbing his current snake be began to swing it around like a sling.

"SNAKE MEAT!" throwing the animal he watched in satisfaction as it collided with the other snake, both animals fell to the ground. He refused to give the snake a chance to rest though, because as soon as it had collided Naruto was already on the attack.

'THWACK' Naruto kicked the opposing snake on the left side of the mouth, jumping back off the animal he twisted in the air and watched in pure bliss as his teammates stared with open mouths. When gravity worked its rounds and Naruto began to fall he kicked the 'bad' snake on the top of the mouth making it and the ninja riding it fall to the ground faster than you can say 'BOOM!' to end the dramatic entrance Naruto easily landed on his feet and stood, hands in pockets in front of the now unconscious snake.

"Ku Ku Ku, what power Naruto-kun" the snake-like ninja calmly walked forward until he was standing on the snake's head. Hearing his teammates land next to him, Naruto spoke

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke was the one who answered

"Orochimaru, look Naruto we have to get out of here. We have no chance!" Naruto shook his head, and replied

"Idiot, if we work together we can beat him" Sakura attempted to persuade otherwise

"Naruto, we have to get out of here. I don't know give him the scroll or something!" she was getting a bit hysterical at this point, even with Naruto's strength they had no chance. Naruto though, thought otherwise,

"Look Sakura-chan, Sasuke… its not like this guy is a jounin or something. He is a genin like us remember?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and faced the enemy, all the while shaking in his shoes. Sakura though, was not going to be consoled so easily she was about to give a rebuttal when Orochimaru decided to join in

"Naruto's right Sakura-chan, I am only a lowly pathetic genin" it was filled with sarcasm, clearing showing that Naruto could not have been more wrong

"See Sakura-chan? I was right" Naruto said, his expression completely serious. Well, you can't please everyone. Naruto paused, as if finally noticing how scared Sasuke and Sakura were (he suddenly had a strange urge to light a cigarette); walking forward he stood between them and Orochimaru

"Sakura, Sasuke… don't be afraid, everything will turn out fine" a large grin spread on his face, even when facing an opponent of Orochimaru's calibre (the snake had never stopped sending out massive amounts of killing intent) he held no fear.

"Snake-man, I won't let you hurt my friends any longer!"

"Ku Ku Ku, lets see if you can keep that promise" with those words, Orochimaru charged. The speed was so great, that Naruto was completely taken by surprise. Lifting up a leg he managed to connect with the incoming blow, however it was not an equal attack. Naruto was sent flying, eyes widening he watched as Orochimaru began to charge towards his friends. Without thinking he threw several weapons just in front of the sannin, luckily it forced him to stop to avoid becoming a pincushion. Charging forward he threw his kicks, Orochimaru managing to avoid or block every one of them. Grinning like a madman Orochimaru swung his left arm impacting Naruto and pushing him off the tree they were fighting on. As Naruto fell, Orochimaru turned to the others

"Its your turn now" before Orochimaru could make good on his threat another voice yelled out

"As if I'll let you!" the voice was definitely Naruto, however it was strange, distorted. When Naruto came into view, you could tell why, covering his body was a vile red chakra. Letting loose a serious disturbing growls he again attacked, however this time his attacks were faster and stronger.

"This kid? No way!" Orochimaru looked in on surprise as Naruto began to keep up with him (even if he was limiting his powers to avoid being spotted) however it still wasn't enough, blocking a strike Orochimaru twisted Naruto around and kicked his behind. Naruto struggled forward, surprise on his face. Before Orochimaru could finish the job though another attack interrupted him

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball technique)"

* * *

Sasuke was shaking; the fear in the environment was extremely daunting. It was like he was facing Itachi again… shaking away the memories that tried to assault him he attempted to calm his shaking hands. The enemy was still amassing extreme amounts of killing intent, but it seemed as though Naruto was unaffected by it, this gave him strength to fight against the fear as well.

'_Dammit! Why can't I move?" _once his hands stopped shaking he quickly got used to the amount of killing intent that was being thrown around. It gave him breathing space, looking at his female teammate he saw that she was still out of it. 'TWACK!' turning quickly to the noise, he watched as Naruto was thrown off the tree. The Nin looked at Sasuke then spoke

"Its your turn now" stepping backwards Sasuke tried to find an escape, luckily he didn't need one.

"As if I'll let you!" While the voice and chakra of Naruto did disturb Sasuke for a bit, that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the helplessness. No matter what Naruto tried, or how hard he hit, it still wasn't enough. If things went as they were going, then Naruto would loose. Naruto needed help and quick, but what could Sasuke do?

'_WHAT CAN I DO?'_ As if those words were a trigger, Sasuke's blood boiled.

'_Protect'_ Sasuke didn't know why he thought that; but it seemed like it belonged. Seeing Naruto get his ass handed to him, Sasuke quickly performed some handseals

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball technique)" a large fireball flew out of his mouth and sped towards Orochimaru. The surprise on the snakes face was worth it, quickly glancing he saw Naruto mouth thanks and jump beside him. Seemingly as one they attached Orochimaru in taijutsu. Their styles complementing each other they eventually managed to make Orochimaru to move backwards.

"Ku Ku Ku, we can't be having this" Sasuke still shivered at the sound of that voice, unfortunately he didn't have much time to muse on it much, because Orochimaru began his counter attack. Sharingan swirling Sasuke watched as Orochimaru blocked one of Naruto's overhead strikes, dashing in quickly he tried to punch Orochimaru in the face. Unfortunately Orochimaru's bloodline reared its ugly face and his head moved in an inhuman angle to avoid the strike. Eyes widening Sasuke watched as Orochimaru grabbed Naruto's leg and swung the boy at Sasuke. Grunting they were both thrown from the treetops to the ground, throwing the other boy off of him, Sasuke glared at the enemy Nin.

"You bastard" a low voice growled next to him, glancing in that direction he watched more of that ghastly red chakra surround the blond. His sharingan swirling Sasuke could have sworn he saw a fox grin malevolently at him from within the chakra, shrugging it of his eyes left this teammate and instead settled on the snake-nin. Adding chakra to hands he quickly formed handseals as Naruto dashed towards the enemy, once they connected he yelled out the technique

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Mythical Fire Flower Technique)" Several fireballs were spat out of his mouth, they easily missed Naruto but the enemy had manually dodge. Once the technique finished Sasuke grabbed some equipment stolen from Sakura's pouch and charged towards the Nin, dashing left he allowed Naruto to kick the enemy's legs, when the enemy jumped to dodge Sasuke wrapped around the enemy some steel wire. Giving some an end to a Kagebunshin of Naruto he and the bunshin ran in opposite directions to tighten to wire.

"Urk" Seeing the plan working Sasuke watched as two more Naruto clones dragged the now tied nin and using their own wire attached him to a tree. With one end of string in his mouth Sasuke began a long string of seals, a fire technique he had recently learnt from his families scrolls, ending of the fire seal he yelled out the technique and watched as the enemy burnt

"Katon Karyuudan no Jutsu (Fire Dragon Technique)" the flames followed the string and headed straight towards the 'helpless' target, once it reached the target Orochimaru burst into flames. His chakra depleted he fell to his knees, before he fell to far though he was caught. Seeing the pink hair of his 'rescuer' he smiled, Sakura has beaten the killing intent. Before they could celebrate though, a piercing laughter stoped them in their tracks. All three genin turned back to the husking corpse of their victim they looked on shocked as it melted into a pile of mud. A large tongue came out of nowhere and picked up Naruto, Sasuke didn't really see what happened but Orochimaru whispered something into Naruto's ear causing his blonds eyes to widen then Orochimaru shoved his open fingers into the boys stomach and once Naruto had blacked out Orochimaru threw him off the tree.

"Naruto!" Sasuke watched on confused as Sakura cried out to the falling blond, before he got to far though Sakura threw some kunai and stopped Naruto's decent.

"I had fun testing your powers" Orochimaru said as he slowly walked towards Sasuke and Sakura, fear and disbelief clouded Sasuke's senses yet again.

"That boy was stronger than I thought, but its you I came to see" While he was speaking Orochimaru had turned his gaze to unconscious Naruto, but by the time he had finished his eyes were again completely on Sasuke

"I sense power in your eyes that surpass your brother's… I want it" placing his hands in a seal he let out an exceptionally strong attack of killing intent and his neck lengthened so much that it reached Sasuke, a good 50 meters away. Then the head attached to the neck he bit Sasuke. Once Sasuke had been bitten, he felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Sakura watched in horror as Orochimaru's neck snapped back into place after biting Sasuke.

"What are you…?" Orochimaru never heard her

"Sasuke-kun will come to me for power" with those words Sasuke let loose the most shrilling scream of pain Sakura had ever heard in her life.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura turned to the Snake Nin and demanded answers from him

"What have you done to them? What did you do the Sasuke?" a malicious chuckle followed her question

"I gave them a going away present… don't let Sasuke-kun die yet, he still has to defeat my three sound Nin" The snake-sannin as he melded onto the tree below him, so that only his voice remained. Worriedly she turned to her teammates, Naruto unconscious being held from a possible death by only a kunai. Then there was Sasuke, who was currently whimpering.

* * *

Lee stood with his back to a tree looking at his two teammates, Tenten was polishing a sword and Neji was looking at a watch. As if a signal was lit Neji looked at his teammates and threw a Kunai at the ground,

"We meet here"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and he strolled along with his teammates, idly fingering a slingshot. Ino began to speak

"Ok, so who are we going to go for?" Shikamaru and Chouji both shrugged, but it was the shadow user who answered

"Any team but Naruto's" Ino looked at Shikamaru confused

"Ha? Wasn't he the dead last?" Shikamaru sighed at Ino's ignorance

"In everything but taijutsu, when we left he could have beaten all three of us at the same time without even trying… And he has only improved since then" Those words brought back memories; Ino was to busy looking at Sasuke to take any notice but Naruto actually managed to beat the current taijutsu record when in the academy.

"Te, How troublesome"

* * *

Sakura sighed a pleased sigh as she unceremoniously dumped her teammates bodies onto the ground and began to set up some traps for any unexpected visitors. Glancing at her teammates she wondered if she was could actually protect them, violently shaking the thoughts from her mind she set back to her task.

"There, that aught to do it" placing her hand on a tree trunk she placed a genjutsu Kakashi taught her. The entrance faded from view and Sakura kneeled next to her teammates and began to apply all her combined medical knowledge and jutsu

"Hmm, strange. Something is interfering with Naruto's chakra"

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes and Minutes to hours, and hours to day break. When the sun was beginning to shine through the forest three unknown ninja finally found the hiding spot of there pray.

"So there he is… as Orochimaru-sama ordered, we attack at dawn" grabbing a squirrel they attached an exploding note to it, and set it loose towards the hideout.

Sakura again pinched herself, trying her best to say awake. Hearing some bushes rustle she looked outside the genjutsu and saw an animal heading wards her trap, noticing it was a squirrel her eyes were drawn the exploding note on it's back. Eyes widening she threw a kunai at the creature, watching as it ran away from her. Sighing in relief she waited for the people sent the squirrel to show themselves. Unfortunately she didn't have to wait for long.

"Wake Sasuke-kun up, we want to fight him" Three ninja jumped into a clearing near Sakura, the mummified one speaking. Sakura noticed the symbol on the forehead protectors as that of sound… where these Orochimaru's genin? She also recognised that they were the same people who fought briefly with Naruto before the first exam.

"What are you talking about? I know that Orochimaru is pulling the strings. What is his purpose? What is this weird mark on Sasuke's Neck? First you do this and now you want to fight?" While Sakura was yelling all this, the enemy Nin were shocked,

"I wonder what that man is thinking" The mummified one mumbled to himself, not quite audible enough for Sakura to hear. The one with the scarf started to walk forward

"After Hearing that, we can't let you go. I'll kill this girl and I'll also kill this Sasuke guy" The speaker took another step forward, but was interrupted by their leader

"Wait Zaku" the mummified ninja walked several steps to the trap that Sakura had planted. Examining the ground he spoke

"You didn't do a good job here, the rock was recently upturned and grass doesn't grow here. So, you threw the kunai not because you saw the exploding tag but because you didn't want the squirrel to hit the trap" Sakura refused the smirk, she had seen the exploding tag and that was not the actual trap. When the three ninja rushed towards her she triggered the real trap. A large log, attached to a rock headed towards the ninja, to be on the safe side she also threw several kunai behind the log.

"A second trap?" the mummified ninja said, surprised. Just when Sakura allowed her hope to rise he dashed it

"No problem" smashing through the log he blocked the kunai with his metallic arm. Think fast Sakura grabbed several smaller logs and adding chakra to increase her strength and threw them at the enemy… with surprising force. The three enemy Nin's eyes widened and by twisting their bodies they managed to avoid the logs. They never got the chance to relax because before they could speak another word and before they landed, another party entered the fight

"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Spinning Wind)" A green blob came out of nowhere and attacked the three ninja, hitting them all away. Sakura looked on in shock, then in complete happiness. The green blob was Lee!

"Who are you?" the enemy leader enquired. Lee, every ready to introduce spoke

"I am Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast of Konoha!" The three sound Nin looked at the 'green beast' in annoyance. The mummified one glanced at his two teammates

"Zaku, Kin. Kill Sasuke and the pink haired idiot. This 'green beast' is mine" Charging forwards he barely heard his teammates reply

"Yes Dosu" Seeing two-kunai get thrown at him, Dosu jumped slightly to the left, watching as they missed him. He watched as Lee punched his hand into the ground and lifted a tree branch. Dosu punched trough it, however the branch had deflected his sound waves and Lee took the opportunity to kick the Nin away. As Dosu flew backwards he saw the pink haired kunoichi backhand Kin then Zaku dodge more of those stupid flying tree branches. He couldn't stay away from his own fight for long because Lee had already caught up, appearing behind him Lee threw the sound Nin to the ground.

"Oomph" grunting Dosu glared at the Konoha shinobi. When the boy in front of him all but disappeared he thought fast and jumped, dodging the kick that was aimed at his feet, however he didn't walk away unscathed as Lee while he was still kicking flipped onto a hand and brought his other foot and used that one to hit Dosu with. 'BOOM!' Dosu went flying backwards and then skidded on the ground. After some initial struggling Dosu managed to flip back to his feet and charged at the enemy. Reaching the green Nin he threw a punch, as he expected Lee managed to dodge the initial attack but he didn't know of the second attack type. He cherished the look of surprise on Lee's face when he fell to the ground and vomited.

"He He, here's a hint. You cant just dodge my attacks" Dosu said as he tapped his beloved metal arm. At the enemy's confused looks (even Sakura had paused in her fight with his teammates) he decided to elaborate

"Its sound, even if you dodge my fist the sound will attack you. Do you know what sound is?" Sakura ever the know it all answered

"Vibrations" Nodding Dosu smirked,

"Yes, hearing sound means you our eardrum is picking up the vibrations. But it can break if the vibrations are fast enough…" he left the comment hanging, after all if his enemies couldn't figure out anything from that then they were worthless.

* * *

"Dammit!" Lee yelled as he punched the ground, he lifted his arm to cover his ear. But it wouldn't stop the blood from poring out. Trying to stand upright he began to sway side-to-side, unable to keep his balance

"_I can't see straight"_ of cause, he wouldn't allow the enemy to know that. He charged again, surprising the heck out of the mummified shinobi. Reappearing behind the sound-nin he punched him to the side, after which his inner ear played up again and he fell to the ground. The fight went like this for a while, the two shinobi would trade blows but they would both be damaged in the process. It was a battle of endurance, and Lee was coming out on top. Unfortunately for Lee, Dosu knew it.

"Zaku, Kin. Forget the girl, help me defeat this guy" Zaku and Kin were not faring well against Sakura, they couldn't beat her in taijutsu and she just dodged Ninjutsu. Kin's genjutsu couldn't work either, because Sakura noticed it almost instantly. After hearing Dosu call for help they left Sakura and landed both sides of their teammate. Lee coughed again, and whipped the blood from his face; seeing that the enemies had joined forces he looked expectantly at Sakura. Sakura saw the look and as a result landed next to Lee and healed what she could of his ear (it wasn't much, but at least he stopped staggering).

"Hm, your both better than I thought," Dosu began, "Pity you wont live to cherish it. Now hand over the Uchiha" Sakura gnashed her teeth

"Over my dead body" Dosu smirked, it was even visible through the mouth wrappings

"That was the plan" again all three sound Nin rushed, quickly performing some seals. Kin targeted only Lee with the genjutsu, this allowed Dosu to get a few hits in; unfortunately he wasn't on the offensive for long as Sakura managed to hit him with a chakra-enhanced fist. 'BANG!' eyes widening he flew back and narrowly avoided the closest tree. Flipping mid air landed and skidded along the ground sliding to a stop, once he stopped moving his eyes widened and he vomited.

"How do you like that?" Sakura declared, her mouth in a victorious smirk stolen from her two teammates.

* * *

Unknown to the two leaf and three sound shinobi they were being watched. Hiding in the bushes were three shinobi, A blonde haired mind attacking shinobi named Ino, a stretchy food eater known as Chouji and one slingshot wielding shadow manipulator called Shikamaru. Together they formed the 'Mind-Attacking Shadow-manipulating cookie-eaters!' or the 'ino-shika-cho' combo.

Shikamaru fiddled with the scroll they held, his eye twitching at how troublesome his female teammate was.

'_Females, the bane of all peoples'_ Originally Ino had heard the sounds of battle and wanted to know about potential opponents. However they soon saw that it was a friend of their's who was fighting a losing battle, conflict arose as Ino wanted to Help them out while Shikamaru wanted to get to the tower are soon as possible. Chouji just wanted to get out so he could eat, but at the same time he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt.

"Dammit Ino, Sakura and Lee aren't weak enough to lose here. But we might die if we don't get to the tower as soon as we can" Unfortunately for Shikamaru both Ino and Chouji waved off his concern

"You've been around Usopp to much Shikamaru, we're strong" Chouji said as he munched on another chip. Ino nodded in agreement. A smack alerted them to trouble,

* * *

'SMACK!' Lee was blown over backwards. Twisting he managed to throw his last kunai, it whizzed past Dosu and impacted Kin on the arm. Wincing in pain she grabbed it and yanked it out, glaring at the two Konoha genin. Slowly but surely the Konoha Duo were losing. Of cause that didn't mean that the sound trio were any better.

"Hm, your better than I thought" Dosu muttered under his breath, turning to Kin he yelled

"Use that jutsu, NOW!" Nodding in agreement Kin grabbed a bunch of strings attacked to various Senbon and bells in the area and began to channel chakra, the chiming of bells made both Konoha genin tired as the genjutsu took place. Instantly Lee dropped, while Sakura easily shrugged the genjutsu effects off. Seeing that Lee was out of the fight, Sakura gulped in fear.

'_If anything god-like exists now would be a good time to help…' _Sakura though to herself in desperation, naturally she wasn't expecting anything to happen. She really should have had more faith, especially as the powers-that-be decided to give her some slack.

"Once we have finished with you we ca- Wha? Zaku?" Dosu, Kin and Sakura stood shocked as this… hand attached to an extremely long arm came out of nowhere, grabbed Zaku and took him into the bushes.

"Hey wha?" the sounds of scuffling and various voices came from the nearby bushes, after several tense seconds the beaten body of Zaku was thrown back into the arena. Once again Sakura and the two remaining Sound ninja looked on in shock and the hand appeared yet again and grabbed Kin…

"Oh know you don't!" Dosu was not going to allow this to turn against him, putting his 'melody arm' in front of him he concentrated as much chakra as he could, then released it in one large burst.

"AAH!" several yells of pain erupted from the bushes and Kin managed to walk out of the bushes none the worse for wear; after all, a sound shinobi was pretty much immune to sound attacks.

"Te, how troublesome" three Konoha shinobi left the bushes,

"Ino?" Sakura yelled in delight, seeing Sakura's gleeful expression Ino could not help but gloat

"Yeah, I though you might need some help" Ino said, shrugging her shoulders in an I-do-this-all-the-time fashion. Sakura smiled in barely concealed amusement, she had missed her friend.

"Ugh" the sound of groaning revealed that Zaku had awoken, glaring at the three new Konoha shinobi he stood up.

"Dammit! You are so going down!" Zaku was furious, he was sore and had just had his ass kicked, Literally. Placing both his hands and turning the wrists so his 'cannons' could be seen he yelled out the technique

"Zankuha (Air Cutter)" high-pressured air charged towards the Konoha Nin, thinking fast Chouji grabbed Ino and jumped sideways while Shikamaru was blown backwards.

* * *

"Arghpht!" Crying out Shikamaru felt his skin pierced multiple times and landed on the ground in a heap. Following the advice of the more experienced person within him, he played dead while he prepared his ammunition.

"Shikamaru? DAMMIT!" Chouji glared at the sound-nin, while Ino slumped onto the ground. Ino was still wide eyed looking at Shikamaru's still body, at first Chouji though she was shaking from fright… unfortunately the killing intent that flowed out of her told him otherwise.

"SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY $%^&*^!" Everyone, including the sound-nin looked at the blonde haired kunoichi in surprise.

"But Ino Shikamaru is-" Before Chouji could finish his statement Ino had rushed up towards Shikamaru and kicked the still body. Everyone then stared in shock as the 'dead' body yelped in pain and stood upright,

"Ino, you troublesome girl. Couldn't you see that I was doing something?" Shikamaru said as one hand hid the slingshot from prying eyes while the other scratched the back of his head. Ino, still annoyed as anything yelled in response

"Dammit Shikamaru? Do you have any idea how worried I was? For all we know you could have been dead!" While she would have liked to rant some more, an interruption from the sound-nin prevented it

"Idiots!" Dozu exclaimed as he punched Chouji to the side and rushed straight at the bickering duo. Elbowing Ino he grabbed Shikamaru, "Don't you know not to argue while fighting?" Charging his signature attack he thrust the metallic arm into Shikamaru, frowning in annoyance as the body was replaced with a log.

"Perhaps" Shikamaru droned, atop a tree watching the fight "But it's really to troublesome to let it slide" slipping an iron pellet into his slingshot he carefully aimed at the people in front of him.

"A slingshot?" Zaku taunted, "You're going to defeat us with a slingshot?"

**END**

**A/N:** At this point Sakura's chakra attack is like an impact dial, in the sense that she receives heavy recoil every time she uses it. So while the attack strength is about half Tsunade's strength she receives a quarter of that as recoil (enough to bruise and if used enough break an arm)

**NEXT TIME: **The Strength of teamwork

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


	17. Chapter 17: The Strength of Teamwork

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews.

Normal

"Talk"

_Think_

Technique/Inner Character

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Think**_

I do not own Naruto or One Piece. I do own any OC's displayed unless I say otherwise.

**BEGIN**

Shikamaru after replacing himself with a log landed on a nearby tree branch, grabbing his slingshot he reached for the specially prepared ammunition and alerted the enemy Nin to his presence

"Perhaps, but it's really to troublesome to let it slide" leaving the shadows he aimed his slingshot, smirking at what the sound-nin Zaku had to say about it

"A Slingshot? You're going to defeat us with a slingshot?" As Zaku prepared to fire Shikamaru acted faster,

"Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi (Sure-Kill Gunpowder Star)" As the pellet flew towards the sound trio he relished their confusion at the name. Although he wanted to see what kind on effect the attack had, he could not stay in the line of fire. Running down the tree he yelled to his teammates

"Ino-Shika-Cho formation CC" Seeing the looks of comprehension on his team Shikamaru readied his second attack,

"Namari Boshi (Lead Star)" Several iron 'bullets' flew into the now broken formation of sound-nin, Kin cried out in pain as several struck her. Before she could gather herself, Chouji crashed onto the ground in front of her and threw his fist backwards. However instead of the fist stopping like a normal body's would Chouji's began to stretch and once it reached a good distance

"Pistol" the build up stress released and the fist flew at inhuman speeds towards Kin, who could do nothing but stare wide eyed as she was impacted and collided a tree. Eyes boggling she fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"One down" Chouji declared as he turned to the two remaining opponents. Zaku screamed in anger, however he found he couldn't move. A shadow connected him and Dosu to Shikamaru,

"Ino, NOW!" Zaku looked at Shikamaru in confusion, but after a few seconds his eyes jerked, his head slumped forward and when it rose whoever spoke was not Zaku.

"Shikamaru, infiltration success" the shadow was removed from Zaku, however instead of attacking Shikamaru like Dosu expect him to, Zaku stretched and jumped a little

"Nice body, I could get use to this. But dam, how can he put up with these?" Zaku said looking at the wind cannons in his arms. Seeing Dosu's confusion, 'Zaku' enlightening him to what he was doing

"Formation CC or formation Crowd Control is when we in make it so we only have to deal with one opponent at a time. First due to Shikamaru's distraction, Chouji was able to take out Kin. And while you were focusing on Chouji Shikamaru linked you and 'cannon arm' here to his shadow and I possessed this body"

"Te, to I guess you're that loud blond idiot" Dosu hmmed in response, Zaku began to twitch in anger.

"So this is a two on one attack?" Dosu continued, before Ino could break a blood vessel. However, Dosu had incorrectly assumed that Ino couldn't fight with her new body.

"Actually, this is a three on one battle. I've seen this attack enough times now to work it out, ZANKUHA (Air Cutter)" Dosu's eyes widened in surprise as he was blown backwards by his own allies attack. After blowing past a few trees Dosu flipped in mid air and landed feet first on the nearest tree, wincing in pain Dosu charged the chakra into the 'musical' arm. Ducking under a very large leg sweep by Chouji Dosu rushed towards the still body of Ino, he hoped that by threatening Ino's body the Leaf Nin will release Zaku. At least that's what he thought until Sakura appeared in front of the blondes body, not wanted to be involved in a direct confrontation with that 'witch' Dosu instead jumped to the side and attempted to bypass her. Unfortunately it was never meant to be.

Dodging a 'ranged' attack from Chouji Dosu jumped to the nearest tree and blocked a separate attack from Zaku/Ino, pulling the possessed arm to his side Dosu threw Zaku of the tree smirking at the shocked expression on 'Zaku's' face. Unfortunately it didn't last long as this was a three on one battle, with surprising ease Chouji managed catch Zaku and prevented any additional damage to the body, smirking Chouji once again stretched his arms and somehow managed to get two arms on Dosu.

Struggling to break free from Chouji, Dosu's eyes widened in fear as Chouji shifted the sound-nins body so that Dosu faced Shikamaru's slingshot.

"Ok Chouji, hold him there!" Shikamaru yelled to his friend, closing one eye in deep concentration he studied Dosu's body, not even flinching as Zaku/Ino landed next to him.

"Namari Boshi (Lead Star)" Shikamaru said in a bored monotone, releasing the pellet his pure concentration paid of at it contacted with one of the 'links' in the metallic arms structure causing it to fall uselessly to the ground. Dosu stared at the weapon blankly, resigned he grabbed his scroll from it's hiding place. Laying it on the ground, he spoke

"If I give this scroll to you, will you let us go?" Shikamaru could not help but be slightly impressed with the sound-nins humility, like a true shinobi he knew when he was defeated. As Shikamaru looked at the scroll his eye twitched in annoyance, it was the same scroll his team had. Sakura chose that moment to speak

"We need that scroll Shikamaru" sighing Shikamaru picked it up and threw it towards the pink haired annoyance.

"Take your team and leave," Shikamaru said to Dosu, "and if you're smart you won't come back for revenge" nodding Dosu grabbed the limp bodies of his teammates (Ino having left Zaku once Dosu surrendered) and retreated from the battlefield.

'_Leaf shinobi are soft'_ Dosu thought to himself as he fled to a safe location_ 'sound would never have allowed our defeated enemies to flee'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto stood before a large crowd; he was wearing the hokage's hat at last. He stood upon the villages hokage tower.

"People of Konoha, I declare this day RAMENDAY!" a great cheer erupted; it could be heard many miles from the city. Seeing pink hair in his peripheral vision he turned lovingly towards his dear beloved.

"Sakura-chan" he said moving his hands towards her face, smiling at Naruto Sakura opened her mouth

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Jumping into the air Naruto's head collided with a tree branch, unknowingly waking up from his dream. Grabbing his head he groaned in pain

"Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Sakura looked at Naruto innocently,

"What was what for?" as Naruto was so focused on Sakura he failed to see Ino giggle behind him. All of a sudden, why he was knocked out rushed into his head

"Sakura? Where is the freaky snake guy?" Naruto looked around the immediate area thoroughly, looking at every nook and cranny. It was this way that he discovered the extra nin, and in a very Narutoish fashion completely forgot what he was originally doing.

"Hey! What are you lot doing here?" ironically he answered his own question, as he finally noticed the various scraps and bruises on Sakura's body.

"You got into a fight?" he practically yelled, he studied the various markings until he saw the heavily injured figure of Lee.

"Lee! Are you alright?" Naruto rushed over to his 'buddy'. His two teammates where standing next to him, Tenten was cleaning Lee's wounds while Neji was staring into space impassively.

"I am OK! Naruto-kun" Lee said with two thumbs up. When Naruto saw that Sakura was not healing people he looked at her inquiringly, seeing his expression Sakura shook her head in a negative. When Naruto saw how much effort it took to do that, his eyes softened. It was a textbook example of Chakra exhaustion.

Turning to all his friends, a half formed idea began to form in his head. Swishing it around a bit he began to make mental preparations

"Hey, I know what we need" seeing everyone's curious expressions on him Naruto began

"We need to thank you all for helping Sakura and us… with SNAKE MEAT!" he pointed grandiosely at the gigantic snake behind him. As with all things human, no one had noticed the hard-to-miss snake until he had pointed it out to all of them, what Ino said next applied to everyone present

"%$ $^^% #& & %## %"

* * *

Preparations began swiftly. While at first the other teams didn't want to stay, figuring that by having a fire and a lot of snake meat they would be prime targets, Chouji was the voice of reason

"What idiot do you know of that would attack three full teams with apparently no injuries while eating the largest predator you have ever seen?" this time Naruto summed up there reaction best

"Why are you all looking at me?" although the teams were still hesitant nothing could withhold the combined enthusiasm of a grateful Naruto, a hungry Chouji and an enthusiastic Lee.

From there Tenten and Sakura collected the firewood with Sakura surprising everyone by somehow carrying an entire tree, Neji and Ino collected other foods stuffs such as fish from a nearby river and Naruto and Chouji began to cook the various meals, using Sasuke as a portable flamethrower/oven when the need called for it (much to his ire). When not flaming things Sasuke was helping other people do the various jobs, with the aid of Neji

Within no time everyone was eating and generally making a fool of themselves.

* * *

While the 'celebration' going on, Naruto was strangely distracted. As much as Naruto seemed to be happy, inwardly he was more concerned about Sanji. Ever since Naruto had woken up, he had failed to get in contact with smokaholic. He was even denied access to his Mindscape, which had never happened before. Frowning briefly, he wondered what on earth was going on in his mush for brains.

_**Within Naruto's sealed mindscape**_

Sanji stared at the Hokage with an intrigued expression on his face; leaning backwards he began to speak.

"Why are you here?" the fourth Hokage laughed uncertainly

"I could say the same to you" Sanji blinked, the Hokage had a point.

"I was opened in a scroll and released into his mindscape" Sanji said, interested at seeing what kind of excuse the Hokage could come-up with.

"I am the seal the powers the gates" Sanji's cigarette dropped out of his mouth

"WHAT!"

"Well it's actually a bit more complicated than that, but how else do you think I could imprison something so strong?" The hokage said defensively "I mean, look at the size of that thing!" A lone claw clattered against the bars

"**Dam you hokage! I'm going to eat you alive!**" The Kyuubi was bashing fruitlessly against the bars of the cage. Sanji and the Hokage looked at the monstrosity, during which the Hokage spoke again

"I never wanted to see you again Kyuubi" Turning back to the more human spirit the Hokage continued, "Sanji lets go somewhere a bit more quiet"

_**Outside the mindscape**_

Naruto shrugged, He was sure that whatever was happening within his mind would not have any large consequences for his future. After all, what could happen in there? Shrugging of the feel of foreboding Naruto continued with the celebration at hand.

"Ah Chouji. We did good today" Chouji nodded his head in agreement

"I'm stuffed, stuffed" they lay, bellies puffed out in contentment. Then the competition began

"Hey Chouji?" Naruto asked a smile on his face, Chouji turned to his friend enquiringly

"Who do you think is the strongest of all of us?" Chouji pondered for a while

"Me of course, apparently my punches are stronger and faster than a pistol… whatever that is" Naruto looked at his friend in disbelief

"You? The strongest? If anything it should be me, after all my kicks leave indents in steel, and I doubt yours would, You'd likely break your hands" Chouji easily rose up to the challenge

"At least I'm man enough to punch, you're hands are never used. I'm amazed you can even lift a knife" Naruto's eyes began to twitch uncontrollably

"I use my hands all the time idiot, I need them for cooking. No cook worth his salt would use his hands for fighting… not that you'd know" Chouji seemingly flew back, overcome with anger

"Eh? I'll have you know that I'm twice the cook you are" This time it was Naruto's turn to fly with anger

"You want a go?" Chouji replied with the universal 'bring-it-on' sign. Naruto and Chouji, puffed bellies forgotten charged at each other with complete fury, in no time fists and feet where flying. Luckily for all present they fought away from the camp and over time they got further and further away.

In time they completely separate of the camp site, and none of the genin seemingly noticed or cared. However, it could not stay that way for long.

Neji noticed it first, not all that surprising given that something was holding him back from completely partying. Sighing he motioned to the only other Genin not lost in the moment.

"Sasuke, your team-mate and the other cook have left the party" Sasuke looked at Neji with an annoyed expression on his face, but he got the picture. For you see, Neji had silently spoken to Sasuke 'if your teammate gets us all in trouble, you will be held responsible' thus Sasuke also silently left the group, searching for the wayward ninja.

"Oi Neji, play shoji with me" Neji disrupted from his pondering turned towards the origin of the request. Somehow, Shikamaru had brought a shoji set to the second exam. Perhaps it had to do with his 'ammo' bag?

"Nara, you foolishly challenge me to a game of Shoji. You are fated to lose this match" Shikamaru only smirked

* * *

"You fat ridden pathetic cooking Akimichi!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice as he wrestled with said Akimichi,

"At least I'm not such a pansy that I'm afraid I'll injure my hands" Chouji yelled back, which was followed by saying in falsetto "Oh no, I might break a nail" Naruto yelled in righteous anger

"Take that back!" and once again they became nothing but arms and legs. Unknown to the fighting duo, they had attracted the attention of other ninja's. Some had seen the level of damage the duo did and wisely backed off, however one crew believed they could take them out.

"Ha! Look at those idiots" the rain ninja leaned forwards on the tree slightly, allowing his teammates to land besides him. One of them recognised Naruto

"Hey, that's the idiot on that team that captured me" he grinned, not that you could see that behind the mask "time for some pay back"

* * *

Naruto crouched underneath a strike from Chouji; still crouched he pushed with his legs and jumped onto a tree branch high above. He began to laugh at how much fun he was having.

"Ne ne chouji, you're good" Chouji laughed himself

"I'll say the same to you!" after his declaration he literally stretched his arm, much to Naruto's shock and yelled "Pistol" the stretching released and the arm 'flew' towards Naruto at extreme speeds, thinking quick Naruto managed to barely dodge the punch.

Eyes widening with excitement both competitors played a game of cat and mouse, with Chouji using long ranged attack after attack not allowing Naruto any chance of getting close. However, as much as Ninja seem super human, they are as likely to make a wrong move as any standard civilian

"Bazooka!" instead of the two hands attacking separately like he was originally doing, both hands charged at Naruto. Finally seeing an opportunity Naruto avoided the fists then jumped onto the attacking arms and ran down them towards Chouji's ecstatic face. Just as he was about to deliver a kicking blow a rain-nin appeared out of nowhere and attacked with a kunai. Without even thinking Naruto kicked the ninja away (not noticing as it dissolved) and continued to charge towards Chouji, unfortunately Chouji had managed to avoid Naruto strike thanks to the Rain-nins distraction. Soon enough, Naruto and Chouji stopped fighting each other and their attention turned to the attacking foreign ninja.

"Chouji" Naruto began, dispelling another clone. "Let's finish our fight another time"

"hm" Chouji grunted in agreement whilst he fought several of the clones at once.

* * *

Sasuke ran forwards towards the sounds of heavy fighting, skidding to a stop he hid in the bushes and watched

"_Those ninja"_ edging forward slightly he watched the fight below unfold. After some initial shock at Chouji's attacks Sasuke 'got over it' and began a plan of action, without any sound he left his cover and seeming 'teleported' to another bush, his figure nothing but a blur.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke silently gasped and slipped backwards sticking chakra to the tree branch so he 'stood' horizontally. Chouji's fist had missed him with nothing but a few centimetres to spare, after waiting a few seconds he moved again. You would not think it, but the task was harder than it seemed. Especially as Sasuke had to dodge flying projectiles, fists and avoid the occasional clone of both Naruto and the rain-nin. Reaching what he believed to be the perfect spot he activated the sharingan

"_I see it"_ however he kept it up for only a second, as his shoulder spiked with great pain. Grunting he leaned against a tree in gathering his breath while he plotted his next move.

* * *

Whilst Sasuke was trying to reach the origin of the enemy, Naruto and Chouji continued to battle the endless Nin. Ducking, weaving and attacking the duo worked in perfect unison. Their attacks somehow complementing each other with surprising finesse. Like Kakashi and Gai they knew the other person so well that they knew how the other person thought, although Naruto had to change his strategy a bit, as Chouji had a few different abilities from last time they had fought.

Dodging another attack Naruto growled

"I've had enough of this, Kagebunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow clone technique)" various clones appeared around the battlefield, each one with an annoyed expression on their face. In unison they yelled a war cry and charged at the enemy.

Now, when it comes to a battle of clones Kagebunshin is one of the strongest techniques in existence. However, in this instance what they were fighting was not a normal clone technique but an Illusion that affected a generic area. No matter how many rain-nin 'clones' Naruto and Chouji destroyed the 'clones' only repaired themselves, this was not a battle of skill (especially as in the area of Genjutsu Naruto and Chouji had none) this was a battle of stamina.

Luckily for all the Konoha-nin present they had a hidden third party, Sasuke. Whilst Naruto and Chouji kept the attention of the Rain-nin Sasuke was able to use the sharingan and determine the location of the true enemy and while still hidden made the battle-deciding move.

"Umph" a rain-nin flew out of the bushes, turning towards the noise the Original Naruto watched as the enemies' clones began to dispel. A few more grunts of pain and two more enemy ninja flew out of the bushes. Confused Naruto stared at the Nin

"Wha, ha? What on ear-" before the confusion caused Naruto to destroy what was left of his sanity, Sasuke calmly walked out of the bushes is his 'I am so awesome' way. To be honest it rattled Naruto's nerves

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked at the question

"Saving you, idiot" luckily for everyone in the area Chouji prevented a fight

"Hey, they have the scroll we need!"

* * *

The party was just finishing when the three ninja returned to the campsite. Each of the genin was seemingly knocked out and lying in some weird positions, the three Shinobi entering the camp seat-dropped.

"Neh, we didn't put any… alcohol, in the food did we?" Naruto asked nervously, he was going to be in a lot of trouble if they did

"No" Chouji said confused, Sasuke sighed and walked over to one of the bodies and felt for a pulse.

"They are just sleeping" grabbing some bedrolls he threw them to the other genin

"I'll take first watch"

* * *

The night was uneventful and the next day the genin decided the next move

"We should split up" Neji began "we would be less noticeable that way, a large group is too obvious and if we become common knowledge all that would happen is a large group will form to defeat us" while several of the genin agreed with Neji Naruto disagreed

"Not so! By sticking together we show that we do 'care for our own'. This will help us, especially as the enemy will believe we'll absorb other Konoha Nin into the group" That was also true, a lot of Leaf Nin had made it to the second exam.

"What a youthful decision! This way we can send a message to the other nations. United we stand!" Lee was enthusiastic with that idea, especially as he wanted to be with his friends.

"And be an open target for our enemies?" Neji sighed "As I told you all that will happen is that other teams will join up to protect themselves or even fight us" even Sasuke had to agree

"Ah, by splitting way we will avoid trouble" Neji nodded in agreement. However, Naruto and Lee were not yet satisfied.

"Neji, youth will carry us through the second exam. If we combine than no one in this exam can defeat us!" Neji scoffed,

"I think you are underestimating your opponents and overestimating yourselves. One does not need strength to make it through this exam; they need cunning. Something you don't have" Naruto was a bit ticked off about that, the fact that Neji was right had nothing to do with it.

"Oi! I think your underestimating us! And if we gather up the rest of Konoha we will be the largest group in all the exams!" Shikamaru was already sick of the arguments so he butted in

"Naruto is right, while you have a point we have the advantage" Shikamaru shifted himself on his log then yawned " After all We know each other enough to trust that we won't betray each other, and Konoha is famous for its team work. The only way for any would be opponents to defeat us is for them to create a group large enough, and that would require Genin from various villages joining up. They will be no trust or teamwork with them"

Neji did not have much to say in reply to that; after all he saw the logic. Sighing he consented

"Fine"

"Good" Shikamaru sighed, "The sooner we reach the tower the sooner I can sleep"

* * *

They reach the tower with extreme ease, like Naruto and Shikamaru had 'foreseen' they had no trouble with on the trip. The only set back they had was what Neji said would happen, when word got out about the Konoha nin joining forces the other villages did the same. However like Shikamaru reasoned in order to match konoha's force several of the 'groups' banded together and matched Konoha genin for genin. So while Konoha was one large 'group' the enemy was just a bunch of individuals grouped together who fought each other as much as they fought Konoha. Naturally the Konoha nin steamrolled the competition.

Landing at the tower they entered one of the many entrances. Glancing around the room they easily saw the writing on the walls,

"Well" Naruto began, holding the two scrolls "the weird examiner person said not to open both scrolls until we reach the tower" holding them in front of him he thought carefully "does that mean we can open them now?" Turning to the one with a large enough brain to figure it out he smiled when Sakura nodded. Thus as one, all three teams opened their scrolls.

"Those markings… quick throw them away!" Sasuke and Tenten yelled at their team members, even Shikamaru's team threw the scrolls away. Each scroll landed in a nice neat line, in a puff of smoke the scrolls disappeared and three chuunin appeared. The first two were two of the examiners from the first exam and actually looked surprisingly familiar to the two genin who were 'beating up' Tenten and Lee before that exam started and the last chuunin though was someone everyone in the

"Iruka-sensei!" nearly everyone gasped in shock, Naruto though had another reaction room recognised. Tears formed in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling he yelled to his favourite (bar Kakashi) teacher

"IIIRRRRUUUKKKKAAA – SSSEEENNNSSSIIEEE!" Jumping into the air and crying with joy it was like a page from Gai and Lee photo album, why it even had music and the sunset to match it.

"NNNAAARRRRUUUTTTOOO!" Iruka cried as he moved to hug Naruto, even Lee was getting teary eyed

"Sakura-chan, it is so beautiful to see Naruto and Iruka embrace the powers of youthism" Sakura's eyes filled with horror, gulping she hardened herself preparing to do what had to be done.

'_Naruto, forgive me'_ she thought solemnly. Charging her fist with chakra she punched Naruto in the back of his head knocking him out cold

'_But I'm afraid I cannot let you be converted to youthism!'_

"Sakura!" Lee looked at Sakura in horror, in fact everyone was

"I hope this doesn't disqualify my team?" Sakura asked with an innocent smile, her wide eyes sparkling at Iruka

At all of these happenings, Iruka could only sigh

'_Guess I'll have to catch-up with Naruto later to explain what heaven and earth meant… although he probably won't get it'_

_

* * *

_

When Naruto awoke it was to a nice warm bed, sighing in satisfaction he snuggled in some more. Just as he was about to fall asleep the 1-hour before he blacked out came rushing back into his head

"Iruka-sensei!" He yelled practically jumping out of bed; looking around the room he noticed nothing out of the ordinary (except, of cause the presence of three beds and some other bare essentials in a hotel room) when his eyes reached the kitchen his stomach timed a growl at the perfect moment. All thoughts of Iruka quickly left his mind and something else entered

'_Hmm, snake meat'_ as if by magic Naruto teleported into the kitchen and after quick use of a storage scroll laid on the kitchen counter the leftovers of the large snake. He diced sliced and somehow did the impossible and made more meals than the meat scientifically and mathematically allowed.

Singing a merry tune he bundled the various meals and opened the door.

"Chef of Konoha" the unexpected voice shocked Naruto out of his funk and he jumped backwards, his ninja training acting comically. Standing in the doorway was none other than Gaara.

"Gaara" Naruto acknowledged, "What can I do for you?" The redhead wasted no time in answering

"Could I sample one of your famous dishes?" Naruto blinked, famous? His cooking was famous? Grinning widely he pulled out a wrapping of his newly prepared snake meat and handed in eagerly to the sand-nin.

"Here try this" Gaara delicately opened the package and used the provided chopsticks to pick-up the meat. Holding it in front of him, Gaara examined it closely. Naruto rocked backwards and forward nervously; it was like watching a professional food critic. Not to be delayed any further Gaara ate the dish, as soon as it entered his mouth his eyes widened

"Delicious… it will be a shame to have to kill you" laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head Naruto tried to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere

"Thanks… I guess"

Not only did Gaara want some of the food, but also all the other Genin. Naruto in the end gave snake meet to almost everyone he met, such as the Sound Jounin who was ironically talking to Kabuto ('Kabuto, what is this good tasting meat?' 'er, Orochimaru-sama it's snake meat' 'ku ku ku, amazing!'). In the end Naruto unknowingly made a lot of friends that afternoon.

After he had seen almost everyone Naruto entered the final room. This one had Sasuke recovering from having some sort of 'seal' Kakashi put on him after they arrived at the tower. Naruto didn't know all the details yet, but he was sure to ask after Sasuke had been to the hospital proper.

"Sasuke, have some snake meet" after eating the delicious meal Sasuke asked something that had been bothering him since the second exam began.

"Naruto, why did you buy embarrassing pictures of me?"

**END**

**A/N:** Finally updated! Hope you all enjoyed these last two chapters. The end of this one was rather rushed, but I had already achieved all I wanted to this chapter so I thought I might as well end it. On another note, the reason why I have upgraded the rating to T from K+ is because the fighting is getting worse and I beginning to forget to 'censor' the swearing of the characters.

**NEXT TIME: **_the preliminary matches! _

Please Review and honesty is appreciated. Thanks, **The great David**


End file.
